Naruto: Kawakami Heir
by absolutezero001
Summary: Naruto has had it. He was done with the ignorance, the hurt, the hate, and his life at the Elemental Countries. Now, he only has one course of action to do. He is going back to a place where he knows he will be loved by numerous people and friends. It was time to go back to the place where his heart and soul belongs, Konoha be damned. (Maji de Watashi koi ni Shinasai! crossover.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: Stop right there! I know that you are going to ask why there is another story here on my profile. My answer is divided into two parts. One: This is actually a challenge that I have taken from my good friend Haseo55. Keep up on your stories bro. Two: I can do this because I am the damned author! I have the power to unleash my imagination upon these pages however I deem so! Don't like it, then leave without leaving a comment. You will not be missed. Now, enough ranting, I have this fic ready for its debut. So, without further ado, allow me to reveal, Naruto: Kawakami Heir**_

_**PS: There will be some spoilers early on. If you don't want to know it, leave, skip over it, or just blot out the name from your mind. I will not be responsible for the spoiling of an now obvious plot twist in the Naruto universe.**_

Ch 1: Where I Belong

(Flashback-Date: May 5, 2009)

"Are you sure about this Naruto? Doing a ritual like this just doesn't sit right with me, and the fact that the Kyuubi had been the one to have offered it to you doesn't make it any better."

"It's my choice Jiraiya. Thanks to _certain_ people back at Konoha, I had never been able to fully know what it means to be a kid and what not. I don't know what love is, what to learn is….you know. I never grew up right. This is my chance to do so."

"I know Naruto, but still…what if things don't change? What if it was a way for Kyuubi to escape?"

"Things will Jiraiya. I know it. And though it may seem unlikely, but I trust the Kyuubi. I think it may have some feelings of sympathy for me, even for a biju."

Jiraiya could only sigh and shake his head. They had been away from Konoha for only a few months when Naruto had asked him the strangest request he had ever heard of. After listening to his reasoning and how he was going to do it, but he knew that Naruto was going to do it, even if he had refused.

The request? Well, Naruto had been conversing with the biju without his knowing about some things that made him wonder just how smart the kid was. He had already known his heritage along with the beginnings of elemental jutsu, but this took the cake. The Kyuubi had offered Naruto a chance to literally relive his childhood at the continents across the sea.

The sage had been skeptical of first, but after Naruto had shown him the fuin ritual that was to be done, Jiraiya had to let the kid do it. The seal was fool proof, and there was no sign of foul play from the biju, which again, made him question the legends regarding the kitsune. The ritual was simple, Naruto's body and soul will be taken back through time, de-aging him in the process, and placing him at a location where he could do some things differently.

Now, such a technique would have given certain missing nin the opportunity to alter history, but what Naruto was doing was merely for his own benefit, outside the Elemental Countries. He would even use the extra time to properly train himself without the hindrance of certain people like they did back at Konoha, which made the sage sigh in sadness. Oh, how Konoha had fallen.

The sage opens his closed eyes, only for him to see Naruto sitting in the middle of the ritual circle, ready for it to be activated with anticipation.

"Are you really sure about this Naruto? There is no turning back after this has been activated," Jiraiya asked again.

Naruto only gave him a smile that reminded him of Naruto's mother. "Of course I'm sure. You should be able to see how well I have improved when the time comes. You know where to go to pick me up, right?"

"Yeah, I got ya gaki. It's not hard for me to get there at all," Jiraiya answered with a smile. "Japan, right? And you are going to the school where I recommended you, right?"

"Hai," Naruto answered.

"Alright then. Let's get this started….I'll se you in a few years, 'kay?"

"Same here Jiraiya-sensei."

"That's going to be a one-time thing isn't it?"

"Don't you know it."

And with that said, Jiraiya had activated the seal ritual.

(Date: September 10, 2012) (Location: Namikaze House)

_Kami, I couldn't have asked for a better time to leave this place_, Naruto thought to himself as he was packing up some clothes in some sealing scrolls.

It was currently a sunny day at the now rebuilt ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato. Everything could have been seen as perfect since there was no such imperfection that will ruin the 'image' of the village. After all, since it had been the key village that had won the nigh apocalyptic 4th Shinobi War, it had to look like it was a perfect village.

Well, hate to tell you, but that was not true in the slightest for our hero, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. See here, he was the actual war hero that should have been recognized. He was the one who had beaten the undead ninja forces whom were raised by the now dead Kabutomaru. He was the one who had been able to beat the Zetsu army with just him and his fellow jinchuriki Kirabi. He had been the one who was able to not beat, if only barely, the renown and ever deadly Uchiha Madara, and his puppet/copycat, Uchiha Obito, AKA Tobi.

And lastly, he had been the one who had brought the pain in the ass Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha. And what exactly did he get in return you may ask? Some recognition from the other ninja villages, yes, he did get some medals and some pats on the back. Iwa, Kumo, and Mizu? They offered the same thing, if only along a grudging respect for the blond for his work.

And finally, Konoha and Suna, his supposed home and home-away-from-home. After bringing the Uchiha back to Konoha, he had been assaulted by his own teammates for completing his mission and promise. Sakura? She had beaten…well, attempted to beat I should say to a pulp. Too bad with his partnership of the furry buddy in his stomach, he was able to have enough strength and speed to throw her off. Along with some harsh words. Kakashi? He had done nothing more than glare at him with nigh containable anger for him injuring his 'Obito Redemption project' while saying he was worse than trash. Hypocrite.

Sai and Yamato? The former could care less about the Uchiha, but he had said that he should have handled it better. Maybe he should try fighting a life and death battle against the teme without trying to get stabbed and electrocuted. The latter had been the same as Sai, but he had just left him to his own, and giving our hero the cold shoulder.

Team 10? Choji had insulted him and threatened bodily harm if he were to ever step foot in his office again. Ino had tried a Sakura and failed miserably at that, and she even had the gall to try her Shintensen no Jutsu on him. Heh, hope she enjoyed being in the mental hospital after what Kurama had done to her. Shikamaru was like Yamato, just disappointed on how reckless I was in handling the mission at the time. Ha, lazy bastard, let's see you try a hand at fighting Sasuke. He was nothing like Hidan had been.

Team 11? Gai and Lee had called him Unyouthfull and all that bullshit, which Naruto could care less about. Tenten threatened him like Choji in the same manner, except that she would do it with her weapons if he were to ever step near her or her shop again. Neji, as like Yamato again, but instead had went into his 'Fate's Bitch' mode and had wondered if it was fate that Naruto had to mess up a simple mission. Oh, Naruto enjoyed the beating he had given the Hyuuga then while explaining how HE and the others would have met their fate if he or any of them had to face not only Sasuke, but Madara AND Obito.

Team 8? Naruto had to laugh at that event. Kurenai had only threatened with a torture session via genjutsu, which he knew would be a futile attempt thanks to Kurama. Shino, being Shino, had only tried to dress him down via logic about how illogical he was in doing what he had did. To counter that, Naruto had pointed out the fallacies in his statements, one by one, leaving the Aburame in a conundrum of contradicting logistics. Kiba just did the same as Choji and Tenten, just with his dog added into the mix. Last he heard was that the said dog was still trying to get healed up after Naruto had set Tora after him.

And THEN there was Hinata, the local resident stalker of our hero. She had decided to go along with the trend as she had stated her disappointment in hurting his 'precious person' when he had could have just used words. And then she had to go on even saying that once they had gotten married, that she will train him to be a better follower and what not. She had not been able to locate said blond ever since. He had no interest in the girl whatsoever, and if then it would only be platonic. That position was already filled by some people.

And finally, there were the adults, his 'nee-chan' and baa-chan'. Shizune, though understanding of the situation since she had been the one to have actually witnessed the battle since he had to be the one to save her and the captured Anko, had only dressed him down mildly. And finally, the old hag. Tsunade, being much like her student in so many ways, had tried to pummel him after he had been released from the hospital. She had been surprised that Naruto had actually resisted her punches, with little to no effort. Finding that it would be useless to do that, she had gone on and on about how disappointed she was and how Jiraiya would be upset and all that.

Naruto had to smirk at what he did as retaliation. After having enough of the drunkard bitch, Naruto had just pulled her into a choke hold and held her against the wall. He then gave her a taste of her medicine by dressing her down by each of her failures over the years, from her childhood to now.

He had left her that day with the haunting words, "I could have just as easily let you join your beloved Dan and Nawaki that day, but instead I was a good little soldier and had saved your ungrateful ass. You are already making me regret it. In fact, you are making me regret saving you from Kabuto all those years ago. Go any further, **Tsunade**, I will then finish the job that they had started. Try me."

He had only been called by her by necessity and ceremonies that required his showing since then. And last, but not least, was the said bastard child of an Uchiha. He had not been able to accept the fact that Naruto had bested him and had tried to challenge the blond into challenges and hopefully full on fights just so he could regain his 'pride as an Uchiha' and all that. Too bad he could never locate him whenever he was ready to 'fight'.

And then there was the thing he had done to Sasuke's eyes during their confrontation. No longer did he have the eyes of his elder brother. Thanks to Kurama's subtle, if not excruciatingly painful ways, Sasuke can never access the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan, or its lesser counterpart, again. That, and he was also not able to have children, courtesy of Naruto giving the bastard a Futon: Rasengan to the crotch. The medics had still not been able to figure out all he had done to him, which was a running joke between our hero and the biju.

After all of that, which had surprisingly took only the span of a few days, Naruto had once again become the pariah of the village of not only Konoha, but oddly enough, Suna as well. For some unknown reason that Naruto could not understand, nor did he hope to, the Suna trio, Gaara included, had the impudence to slander his name. And after all of the hard work he had done to save his ass from the Akatsuki. Ingrates, if he were to take it from Kurama's ever colorful vocabulary.

But the one thing that was good though was that they were not stupid enough to try and arrange a mob to 'teach him a lesson' or enact an assassination. That would be suicidal. They instead went with the power of ignorance. But, that had also given Naruto the free reign to do everything he had wanted before he would make his departure. That brings us to the current time.

It had been a good four months since the end of the war, and Naruto felt that it was his time to depart from hell, and enter the stairway to heaven. Reason being was that he had only stayed a little bit longer was that there were some people that had appreciated him. Now, that was gone. Iruka, Anko, and the Konohamaru Corps had let their doubts and peer pressure cave in, and now they were a part of giving Naruto the might of Ignorance. The Ichiraku family had, although reluctantly to his knowledge, to move out of the village since they could not handle the poor business that they were getting, just for serving Naruto properly. Naruto had understood that, but then he was pissed that they had just left without warning. No goodbye, no nothing. He still didn't know where they had run off to.

Now, having pretty much nothing at Konoha, had decided to depart to a place where his heart and soul belong. But before that, he had to make sure that everything that was in his or any of his parents' names would be in his possession. He would be damned if he were to let Konoha have them for their own sick pleasure and usage.

Over the months, slowly but surely, he had been able to get all of his parent's scrolls concerning their jutsu, weaponry, including his Minato's Tri-pronged kunai, books, furniture, money, everything, he had gotten them and had sealed them into sealing scrolls. And just to spite Konoha, he had even 'liberated' the Scroll of Sealing like he did so many years ago…to him anyways, but that will be explained later on.

Today, Naruto had been doing the final sealings of his personal possessions, which consisted mostly of clothes he had liberated from some of the stores in Konoha and from his trip, ninja tools, and some pictures he thought would be good for him to keep. Most of them were during his training trip with Jiraiya, though, few of them had actually depicted the man himself.

Naruto suddenly picks up some of the said photos that he had taken before he had to go back to Konoha. One of them had depicted a 13 year old Naruto with a group of young men with him, all wearing the school uniform that was required at their school. One of them was a pretty big young man, darker skin tone, black hair, and had a fairly good muscular build. This was Shimazu Gakuto, or Gaku as he had preferred to be called. While not like Lee and Gai, the man could probably on par in terms of natural strength.

The second teenaged boy was about the same height as Naruto. Not much of a fighter himself, but good for his leading skills. He had his brown hair covered lightly by his trademark red flamed bandana. He had his arm around Gaku while fist pumping his other one. This was Kazama Shouichi, or as his title as heir of their little group goes by, 'Capt'.

The third boy…or should he say feminine boy stood abashed while trying to look good somewhat for the picture. This was Morooka Takuya, or 'Moro' as he and the others called him. He was their group's resident geek and otaku. Ask anything you want to know, and he was your man, but unfortunately for him, his appearance had led him to be asked out often by many other teenaged boys. It had always been a running joke between them about that, but at least he took it in stride.

Last, but not least, was another man that Naruto considers as one of his best friends…even if he was very perverted. He stood next to Naruto, being his DGAF self. He was wearing his trademark white hoodie underneath the school jacket while having that lazy look in his brown eyes. This was Naoe Yamato, the one man that had taken the spot as one of his best friends. He would be considered the 'thinker' or tactician per say of their little group. Naruto had to chuckle at the thought of having him go against Shikamaru or his old man in a game of Shogi. Heh, it would have been funny to see them lose to him.

He had met the young man years ago at grade school while he was doing something that Naruto had longed to do. The two had been hooked together since then, doing and going through so many misadventures. They had even gone closer due to their lack of proper parentage, since Yamato's mother had passed away and his old man had run off to Kami knows where. Thinking about the present though, he had hoped though that he had been able to curb his porn addictiveness, less he would make sure he gets the 'proper therapy'.

Setting the picture down, Naruto's cheeks redden at the sight of the next photo. It showed a 15 year old Naruto now. But there was a key difference in this photo. Instead of the four male friends, he was surrounded by five very attractive young women. And the thing was that they were all garnering for his affection, one way or another. Good thing that he had to revive some clans due to his heritage, or he would have been in trouble.

On his right, pressing her breasts against him in a seductive manner while pouting cutely, was a young blunnette with amethyst eyes. This was Shiina Miyako. She had met Naruto after he had saved her from being bullied by their fellow classmates at grade school, and like a certain Hyuuga, she had fallen in love with him since. And she wasn't afraid to show it, in public even. But that was just a face for the public though. She was very compassionate about their relationship, and very open minded at that, something he had to love about her.

At the school where they went to, she was the archer who had the keenest eye he could see. Give her a target, and she could snipe it with ease. And he was sure that she was even proficient in the artillery kind of ranged weapons. She just didn't want to show it.

To his left, though she was more dignified about it, was a young girl he had met by chance while he had been touring through Tokyo on vacation. She was black haired, black eyed, woman who was leaning on him with a content smile on her face, though her eyes didn't show it since they were bugged out comically. This girl was Mayuzumi Yukie. She was the kindest, yet nervous soul he had ever met, even with her quirks. What added to her was that she was a mean cook who could even beat Ichiraku AND the Akimichi families, and that is saying something.

One of her quirks though was that she had a sort of split personality disorder. Due to her being socially stunted through her training, she had a toy horse, Matsukaze that she would use as her friend, and inner thought speaker, much to her embarrassment. She had even given it a voice through some weird ventriloquist skill she had unconsciously developed, and boy, did she let her thoughts go out through that horse. Save for that though, she had the sword skill s that might one day rival Mifune. After all, she was the heir to the Sword Saint Mayuzumi, one of the world's greatest kenjutsu masters.

To Yukie's left, was a spunky red head that was fist pumping the air. This was Kawakami Kazuko, or 'Wanko' as she was fondly called by some of them. She was a kindred spirit like Naruto since she was orphaned by her parents long ago and had been adopted into the family through her sheer devotion and hard work, much like her older sister. Much like all members of the family, she was athletic to the 'T'. And Naruto could say that she had surpassed Lee at being the 'Genius of Hard Work'. She would train hours upon hours whenever she was not studying or hanging with Naruto, her not-so-secret-crush.

They had met while in primary school after he had calmed her in her depression. Due to her abandonment, she turned to be more of a crybaby than anything, but Naruto had been the one to curb that old habit. They had been friends since then; all the while she had been training and competing with Naruto and Gaku later on in sports. Secretly though, she was just trying to impress her crush, which Naruto could see every time. Her prowess can be shown through her naginata, which she can handle much like how a ninja can handle a simple kunai, which still amazed Naruto to no end.

To the right of Miyako, there was an abashed blonde girl gaping at Miyako, all the while having a jealous look in her eyes. This was Friedrich Christiane, or 'Chris' to her friends. She was a transfer student from Germany that had moved to Japan with her father due to her interest in the culture. She had met Naruto due to him being the tour guide of their grade school. The girl had a strong sense of justice sense her father was a military man, so of course she had admired Naruto for his knowledge in military life.

She had gotten off to a bad start with the Kazama family group, what Naruto and all of his friends call themselves, but she was a well-met friend and a very powerful user of her Rapier. Also, thanks to her military lifestyle, she was the substitute leader to call whenever Yamato or Capt weren't available.

She was also a friendly rival to Kazuko, to which they would call each other 'Kuri' and 'Inu' respectively, and the best friend to Yukie and Miyako, though she would be seldom to admit it to the shameful blunnette.

And finally, there was the BAMF woman of their dysfunctional family. Behind Naruto, placing her well-endowed chest on top of the blushing Naruto's head, there was Kawakami Momoyo. She just only stood there, doing her thing with her patented devil smirk that would put Anko's to rest for sure. She was the 'older sister' of the group per say, but she had her own quirks.

Oddly enough, Naruto's fated encounter would have fit right in Momoyo had heard of Naruto's prowess in fighting, and with her being a natural fighter with the strength by far surpassing Tsunade in her youth , she had challenged him. The result was the clearing where they had fought being completely decimated and Naruto having earned the respect, and later on love from the girl. In fact, he was one of the few males that had earned her respect and love secretly, as she had deemed most men unworthy of her. She would instead either train her ass off, try and beat Naruto, or flirt with pretty girls, a trait that had Naruto question her sexuality every time.

The older woman had been adopted into the Kawakami family long ago, and had then pursued into trying to become strong so that she wouldn't need to depend on others. And boy, did she show that when she wanted to. She was also the older sister, by adoption, to Kazuko. The younger red head had even gone on to call her 'nee-sama' due to her large admiration for the woman.

All five of these women were the ones who Naruto had placed in his heart. Even though they had often tried to garner his affections for themselves, much to his amusement, he had enjoyed each and every one of their companies, and had sorely missed them ever since he had to leave. Now, that was about to end. He was coming home.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes, Naruto sets down that photo before looking at the final one in his hand. It was a group photo of the entire Kazama family group, and the last one they took before Naruto had to leave. They had all been shocked about what he had to do since they had heard about his life over the years during his 'do-over childhood', and had protested him going to help those scum. But, Naruto being Naruto, had only said that he was only going back out of pure obligation, and that once the Akatsuki had been ended or when he were to have enough, he would come back.

That said, they had settled with a large party where Naruto had, much to Jiraiya's ire and to his male friends' amusement and jealously, had gotten his first kisses from each of the girls. He had to make sure that Jiraiya didn't have that memory left for his future books, but he had to admit that he had never felt so much love in one place, right before laughing his ass off at each of the girl's reactions to their actions. Cat fights were always amusing to him. Hey, he was a male after all.

Setting that photo down while laughing inwardly at the memory, Kurama comes in by saying, "**Naruto. The time is near for our departure. Is everything that you needed to take with you in your possession?**"

"Of course Kurama. What do you take me for?" Naruto asked abashed, while foregoing speaking mentally like normally and having settled with speaking out loud for the meantime. "these were the last things I had to pack up, but you know…got caught up in memories and all…"

The Biju only snorted in amusement. "**hmph, and you should. I had never seen you so happy back then. Though I shudder to imagine what their reactions would be since you haven't called them in a while**"

Naruto had to shiver at that thought too. Since the war had happened, he had not been able to contact them at all. He was sure he was going to get it once he had returned. Putting the thought of his imminent doom away, Naruto figures that he may as well call up his pick-up person.

"**You're going to call the old gaki, right?**" the biju asked.

"Of course. He was the one who got me and Jiraiya back to here in the first place. I am sure he has the resources needed for my transport," Naruto said as he reached into his pocket. "Aha! There you are!"

He then took out a device that could be only known as the Android smartphone. It was something he had gotten as a gift before his departure from Moro. And he smiled brightly as he saw something he hadn't seen since the start of the war: The bars. He finally had service again, though he was somewhat dreading the call.

Steeling his nerves, he taps the contacts option, scrolls down the names, and taps again at a name. Putting the phone to his ears, he hears the familiar beeping of the phone.

After a few minutes of silence, he was greeted with a familiar old voice. "Ah, Naruto-kun, I have been expecting your call earlier on, but something tells me that you weren't able to…how is everything?"

Naruto could feel sweatdrop rolling down his head at his adopted grandfather. "Ugh, chaotic Jiji. I had to fight a freaking war of all things. I bet they had to move the satellite I use to call you all, ne?"

"Hai, that they did. The official story the prime minister had said was that it had to be moved away for maintenance, but as we both know, the prime minister isn't all that bright in keeping things secret."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," Naruto commented dryly. "But…eto…how did the others handle it?"

He could hear the old man chuckle through the phone, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Ho, ho, ho. They have indeed been worried for you Naruto-kun. In fact, Momoyo-kun had even taken it far enough to where she had tried to get on the jet to find you. I was able to stop her, but I fear that it won't hold out for much longer until the others join in."

Naruto only laughed at that. "That doesn't surprise me at all Jiji. Momo-chan is quite the impulsive one. But, enough about that. I have an announcement."

"Ah, and what might that be?" the old man asked.

"I'm coming home," Naruto said with the brightest smile in the world.

It was a few moments of silence until the Kawakami head had then said, "Naruto-kun, is what you say true?"

Naruto nodded as he said, "Hai, the war here was against the Akatsuki, and they have been taken care of. Permanently. I merely stayed here because of the ceremonies held for me and stuff, but now that those are done, Konoha and Suna had taken a turn for the worse against me. It is only because of me being only other jinchuriki that they haven't tried to put me to death. I'm done Jiji. It is time for me to return home."

The sigh of relief could be heard through the phone. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Naruto-kun, and I am sure that Momoyo, Kazuko, and the others will surely appreciate it all the more. It also saddens me though about how your old homes have turned into. Such a shame."

"I wouldn't brood on it too much. They dug their own graves in this, but enough about the depressing subjects. I'll head to the pick-up point. Same place. How soon can you get the jet here?"

The old man hummed in thought. "Well Naruto-kun, the soonest would be about two to three days from now. Is that plenty of time?"

"Oh, more than enough Jiji. I got Hiraishin down, so I'll just spam it until I get there."

The old man laughed at what Naruto said. "Ah, so you have mastered that as well? Perhaps maybe I could test it against me in a spar Naruto-kun. Maybe you could give these old bones of mine a decent fight."

"Oh, I'll hold you to that Jiji," Naruto remarked with a feral smirk.

"Very well then. I will be sure to get the jet there post haste. Until then Naruto-kun."

"Hai. Later Jiji," Naruto said before he hung up.

"**Huh, that was interesting**," Kurama commented.

"That's Jiji for ya. Always the joker," Naruto admitted with a smile.

"**But since our ride doesn't come until a few days, we have little time to spare. Are the traps set?**" Kurama asked.

That brought another feral smirk to Naruto's face. He and Kurama had thought that it would be kick ass to give a proper send off, Uzumaki style.

"Oh yeah those were set last month. You were just too busy sleeping to pay attention."

The biju only snorted at that in response while Naruto then said, "But I know the time constraint, which is why I had planted Hiraishin seals across the way to _Tanima no Kuni_. Thank Kami for that war. It made things all the more easier."

"**You did get lucky there gaki. You know when we leave, right?**"

"Hai. We leave at dawn. No questions asked."

(Date: September 13, 2012)

The pick-up had been oddly enough quiet, which Naruto could say was a blessing. He had left two days ago to travel to _Tamina no Kuni_ with all haste, which was just spamming Hiraishin. He had to stop a few times so that he could reel in his stomach, but that was a moot point.

He had left at the crack of dawn, but not before placing his resignation from Konoha's ninja services and as a citizen, already signed and stamped by a drunken Tsunade, in his file folder. He had then removed any article that would reveal where he was going from said folder. He would not have Konoha and Suna hunting him down after they had found out his surprise. No one was any the wiser.

He had left the village and country without any resistance whatsoever. Not like they could, since Kotetsu and Izumo were asleep at the time, and that he was far too fast for them to even see. And as an added insurance, he had conjured over a thousand Kage Bunshin, fresh with his scent, and had sent them from A to Kalamazoo. They would never be able to track him by scent and sights now.

After that, it had been just straight teleporting then.

Once he had arrived at the minor country, Naruto had taken the time to just relax at a hotel until the approximated time came. And even when that came, the pick-up was short and quick, just in case there was any indication that he was being followed.

Now, finally, Naruto was free. He could now be seen sitting in a very comfortable chair along with Tesshin Kawakami, the head of the Kawakami family, principal of Naruto's school: the Kawakami High School, and finally, his, Momoyo's, and Kazuko's adopted grandfather.

The said old man only looked at Naruto for a little bit before he said, "You have aged quite a bit Naruto-kun. I judge that it was from the war?"

"More than you can know Jiji," was Naruto's answer.

"Ah, and you can tell me all about it while we go on about this flight. Meanwhile, I fear that we should also acquire some sake for added measure."

"Please and thank you. Kami knows when I haven't been able to enjoy a drink without having to watch my back," Naruto commented.

Tesshin only nodded as he waved his hand. A minute later, a stewardess came in with a tray with two cups, and two sake bottles. One for each.

They each poured some into their cups before taking a sip. Naruto let out a satisfied sigh before he asked, "SO, by any chance did you tell the others that I was coming?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I thought you were going to do that. My, I feel that you just suddenly appearing like this will give them quite the scare," Kyon commented.

Somehow, Naruto knew that wasn't the case. "Don't bullshit me Jiji. You planned that!"

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about my boy. I am just a simple old man," Tesshin chortled before he took another sip.

"Was this for that last prank I did before I left? Because I swear that wasn't my fault. Yamoto wasn't supposed to put the paint there for Kami's sake!" Naruto ranted.

"And I am sure that Yamoto-kun made a mistake there."

"Argh, dam you Jiji!"

The old man just laughed before Naruto joined in. oh, how he had missed these times sharing banter with the old man.

"Jiraiya would have enjoyed to see that though. Too bad that his life had been ended far too soon."

Naruto only sighed at the sudden change of subject. "Yeah, I know. I miss Ero-sennin more than anything, but yeah. He was a shinobi through and through. It was bound to happen by chance. It just came too soon for me and anyone else."

"He was a great warrior, that he was indeed."

"Hai, hai, he was."

"And I will sorely miss those pieces of literature he would make too. Oh, how the days went on by…"

"….Ero-Jiji," Naruto deadpanned.

The old man just chuckled at that before Naruto asked, "So, is there anything going on in the school I should know about?"

"There is indeed something going on, and soon too Naruto-kun," the old man replied as he set his sake cup down. "Just a short while ago before you called, I have called together a mock war between Classes A and F so that they can finally settle their differences."

"Seriously? About damned time too!" Naruto shouted. "I was wondering when you were going to cave in on that idea."

"Hai, but there is the people that will interest you."

"How so?"

The old man just remained silent until Naruto asked, "Momo-chan got recruited into class A, did she?"

"Hai. It was because she had wanted to fight against Ageha, who by chance was recruited by your friends in class F. Though; I must say that this is highly coincidental. With this war coming in, and with you coming back to us, maybe it was a predetermined event."

"Don't give me that. We don't believe that Fate is just an excuse for the misguided and ignorant," Naruto retorted.

His frown had then morphed into a feral smirk as he said, "I guess then I shall make my debut as a member of the Class F army like always. It's been a while since I fought Momo-chan. And it'll be good to do a fight where my life isn't threatened on a constant basis."

"Yes, that is a blessing indeed."

Before they could continue any further, the intercom beeped before the pilot said, "Gomenasai Kawakami-dono and Naruto-dono, but we are nearing the airport, and will be landing soon."

"Ah, what perfect timing," Tesshin remarked.

"Damn, the trip back took longer the last time," Naruto muttered as he strapped in his seat beat.

"That it did, but it is thanks to a little bit in advancement in technology that we were able to modify the Kawakami private jet slightly so that it has a better overall speed, while sacrificing some acceleration and some torque," Tesshin commented.

"Huh. So, anything else new?" Naruto asked.

"I'll let your friends do that part," was the old man's answer.

The landing was smooth and the security check went on as normal. Once they were given the go ahead, the two had went outside. Once out of the jet, Naruto had to blink a few times so he could adjust his sight to the sun. Once they had settled, a sense of nostalgia filled Naruto immensely. Tokyo still looked like it was busy as hell like it always had been, but that was normal. To be away from this place though for more than a year like he had was torture.

He had found that he was more of a city boy than country, but he had keyed that up due to the fact that he had relived his childhood while being here instead of being in the Elemental Countries.

He would have shouted that he had arrived back home, but he was then met with a familiar sight. Walking up to Tesshin was a woman slightly taller than him, same well-endowed chest as Momoyo and Chris, and the same BAMF look on her face as Momoyo. Only that she had an air of experience around her. Her silver hair was held up slightly by a hairband at the top, but it had also been let to sway in the wind a bit. He could instantly r4ecognize her trademarked X-shaped scar on her forehead and her golden eyes.

He smiled brightly at her while he waved and ran to her, shouting, "Ageha-nee! Look who's back!"

The said Deva could only look up and have her eyes widened at a person she had not seen in over a year. The surprise though went away into what Naruto considers her 'ecstatic smile'.

Naruto was then wrapped around in a hug by his surrogate sister while he said, "Nee-chan, it's been so long!"

"That it has otouto. That it has," Ageha admitted with a smile.

She then set him down before she asked, "So Naruto, since you are back here, can I assume that you are here for real?"

"Yeo," Naruto nodded. "Akatsuki has been defeated, and I have resigned from being a Konoha shinobi and citizen. My home is here Ageha-nee, and I am here to stay."

"That is good Naruto-kun. I am happy for you," Ageha said before she put him into a headlock. "But you will have to explain why you haven't been able to contact us, got it? Momo, Kazuko, and the others have been worried sick for you!"

After Naruto had released himself from his sister's death hold. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Eh heh, sorry about that. But there were some circumstances that interfered with me doing that."

"And you will be sure to explain that will detail…right?"

"Yes, yes!" Naruto nodded rapidly. He liked living.

"Good," Ageha smiled. "Now, let's get your stuff so we can head home."

"Sure," Naruto said with a nod, before he froze at the robot that was gathering his stuff.

He turned slowly to his amused sister and chuckling grandfather as he asked, "Uh…what the hell is that?"

Just then, the robot appears before Naruto as it said, "Oh! You must be Naruto-dono! It is so nice to meet you! I have heard so many things from Miyako and Yamoto and Momoyo and Kazuko and-"

"HEY! OI! I don't even know you!" Naruto screamed with anime angry eyes.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness Naruto-dono," the robot said sheepishly. "I am Cookie, a robot built by Ageha-sama for many purposes!"

"U huh," Naruto deadpanned. "Okay, first off…Cookie…no calling me Naruto-dono. I am not that much of a teme to be called that! Call me only Naruto."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" Cookie saluted with its electronic eyes closed.

"…we'll work on that," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Come Naruto-kun. You will have plenty of time to get acquainted with Cookie while we venture off to the school," Tesshin called while he tried to keep his mirth out of his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," Naruto said as he went to the limo that had pulled up.

As they got in, Naruto asks his sister, "Ne, ne, Ageha-nee, Jiji sad that you are with Class F in a war against Class A, right?"

"Yes. I am. I had to make Yamoto do some things for me, but I am in. Why do you ask?" she asked confusedly, though she had an idea on what was coming.

"Can I join in on the fun," Naruto smirked.

Ageha smirked in turn. "Sure, I am sure that you will make quite the appearance. Though, don't come crying if Momoyo starts to attack you."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. When is it anyway?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." She said simple.

"Ugh. Great," Naruto muttered before his face turned into a grin. "Well, I can't have everything go well. I'll make do."

"I'm sure you will do great for the Class F tomorrow Naruto-kun," Tesshin stated.

"I plan on it," Naruto smirked.

_**AN: And that is that. This will be the end of part 1of the prologue. Now, for those of you who don't know, this crossover is done through an anime I have stumbled upon while surfing through Youtube. I watched it all the way, and loved it instantly. I then thought of this challenge, so that led me to this. And to think I wrote this part in only a day too. Man! Now, if you are wondering what exactly happened to Konoha once they found out about Naruto, well, that will be left until a bit later. Give them some time to realize something is amiss or something and all that. I will be including the event as an omake though since I plan on it being funny and humiliating at most for Konoha and Suna. **__**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is part 2 of the prologue. For those of you who have checked out the anime, this is the first episode of it. That is pretty much it, so without further ado, let us begin.**_

Ch 2: The Battle of Kawakami – Return of the _Bureijingu Kitsune_

(Date: September 14, 2012)

It was a clear, nearly cloudless, sunny day at Tanzawa. The wind was blowing, the air was clean, and all was peaceful. Truly nothing or no one would be that evil to disturb such a peace setting right?

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. That can be seen quite clearly due to the fact that there were large bodies of high school students wearing the Kawakami Academy uniform charging at each other. They all looked similar save for one small detail. Some of them had red bands on them, while some had blue. Some were carrying red flags, while others were carrying blue.

That was the team separation and depiction.

Above in the sky, a helicopter hovered about the battlefield while a news anchorwoman was saying, "As you can see, a battle much like a civil war is ongoing right below us."

Next to her, the camera man as looking down on the battlefield, filming the students beating each other to a pulp. He began to notice that some of the blue team members were falling out or down unconscious.

The woman continues on her report by saying, "Kawakami Academy, having incorporated martial arts into their P.E. curriculum, solves its problems with all-out battles between sides. The current battle, "The Battle of Kawakami", is their largest one yet. The second year's Class A, the elite, is now facing their Class F, the lowest. This is becoming a fierce battle!"

While all of this was going on, Naruto was observing the battle from a distance, perched on top of a tree. He had to admit that the tactics so far just screamed Yamato's doing. It was so obvious that he had to laugh a bit.

He had changed his outfit to fit in with what he was doing. Donning in the Kawakami Academy uniform albeit grudgingly, his body was now being covered by a black, zipped-up overcoat that just screamed bad ass to him. He had thought that it would be a good idea to keep a sense of suspense to both teams. He hated doing that, but it was all a part of his plan.

His body tenses a bit as he receives the memories of a dispensed Kage Bunshin. From what he got, Class A was now prepping their army with Kuki Hideo, the self-proclaimed king of the Kawakami Academy. Insert scoff from Naruto.

His body tenses again as another clone had popped. Relaxing as he sifted through the memories, he sees that a Class A squadron was being pushed back some very familiar faces. He had wanted to reveal himself there and now, but knew that it was too soon. He had to wait until all players had come out to play.

At the battlefield, the squadrons were being cut down to size by four particular females. The first group was bashed and slashed aside by a large naginata that had a large red flag waving near the blade of the weapon. The said weapon was being carried by a red head girl from Naruto's class.

The girl then twirls her naginata into a defensive stance before she called out, "Second year, Class F, Kawakami Kazuko! Ready for action!"

At another area, a blond woman carrying a rapier stood still, analyzing her enemies, calculating the proper trajectory of her attack and how to execute it. She charges in, her Ki pushing through her sword. With each stab and slash, a member of Class A was knocked down and out.

She finishes her attack combo by a spin attack. The attack gains enough power and wind to blow away the rest of the Class A members. Ending with her rapier sticking in the air by her side, the woman calls out, "Second year, Class F, Christiane Fredrich! Ready!"

While she stood still, she feels the presence of an enemy trying to gain a sneak attack on her. Too bad he was stupid to announce his oncoming attack by letting out a battle cry. She would have moved, but instead chose not to since her cover girl had fired her shot.

The male student was then hit by a blunt arrow to his side, knocking him out while in midair. Following the path of the arrow, a blunnette girl shoots another arrow at an oncoming group. The arrow though had a piece of paper courtesy of her beloved. The arrow then explodes, letting the arrow pieces take out her enemies.

The girl then calls out with an air of confidence, "Second year, Class F, Shiina Miyako. Here!"

Finally, at another spot in the clearing, a black haired girl was surrounded by a group of Class A soldiers. She though was holding her katana like a pro, keeping her mind calm like her father and her love had taught her before. She could not afford to lose concentration now.

Then, pulling in her Ki, she slashes at a charging enemy. The male falls, but doesn't stop any more of them from coming. She does a horizontal, diagonal, and vertical slash combo, downing a few more enemies. Seeing that she had to end it soon, she unleashes a series of quick slashes.

Just as she ends her attack, all of her current enemies fell, unconscious.

The girl then calls out, "First year, Class F, Mayazumi Yukei. Good to go!"

On her hip, her toy then bursts out saying, "And I am from the same class, Matsukaze! Hopefully Naruto-sama will hear of our endeavors!"

Yukie blushes in embarrassment after that burst, but then refocuses onto some incoming enemies.

At another location, a group of young men were lounging about on top of a high structure. They were of course being guarded by their own squadron of classmates, but it was a moot point.

Capt, the leader of the group, comments on his sights by saying, "Oi, Yamoto, its going just as you planned!"

The said boy comments by explaining, "Class A commands a large force so they're easy to read. Besides, I doubt that they thought that we'd show our trump card so early."

He then turns to their robotic companion as he asks, "Cookie, is the cola cold?"

The said robot had been wanting so bad to tell Yamoto and the others about Naruto's return, but he had been convinced that it would be all the more better if things were to be kept quiet for the meantime. It didn't like lying to his friends, but he could see why he had to do so. It doesn't mean that it had to like it though.

Cookie though says in its amazement, "**Way to go Yamato! They don't call you a tactician for nothing!**"

It then hands out the cola cans, with Capt and Yamoto grabbing their own. Moro though asks worriedly, "If we use our trump card so early, won't we have nothing left later?"

Gaku adds in by saying, "That's right. The other side has a trump card of their own, right?"

"The wind blows in our favor guys," Yamoto explained as he opened his can of cola. "I'll make this an interesting birthday. Besides, the outcome of this war completely depends on _that_ person."

"You know, I wonder how we could have done things if Naruto was here with us?" Gaku asks suddenly.

"Well, if I am right, Naruto would have used those awesome ninja skill to just sneak up on Kuki and get him then!" Capt answered.

"I am sure that he will appreciate that," Moro stated solemnly.

"Oi, don't worry, Naruto is fine. He must have some mission that required his attention," Yamoto stated. "He won't have us moping around like this. He will come back, I know that. But for now, let us focus on the battle now."

Unknown to them though, Naruto had indeed been listening in on their conversation. He couldn't help but cry a bit at how his friends value him so highly. It was something he would always cherish, no matter what.

"**Heh, you have been crying a bit, ne gaki?**" Kurama teased.

"_Urusai! I will not be having it now!"_ Naruto screamed back before he flashed away.

As he had flashed to another location, Naruto had to force himself to not just jump out and yell at the person he had just saw in the clearing ahead. Standing there, in all her BAMF glory, was Momoyo. Though she looked ready to fight, Naruto could easily see the look of desperation in her eyes.

He had no doubt that once he had made his appearance, either two things would happen. A: Momoyo would go on a rampage at how he made her worry about him. B: She will go on a burst into tears before fighting him over how he had made her worry. The thing was, he didn't know which one was going to happen.

He then sees Momoyo smirk like always as she said, "Kawakami Momoyo, ready as ever! Come on maggots! Show me what you can do!"

She then proceeds to beat the ever living hell out of his fellow Class F members. It was sight that made Naruto gulp at, while shivering at what horrors she will unleash upon him later on.

Back at the helicopter, the reported says, "Below us, a realistic battle unfolds!" All the while, the camera was capturing all of the battles and skirmishes that he could get.

The reported then turns and looks at Tesshin, who had been sitting quietly on the copter, as she asked, "How exactly did this begin?"

Tesshin clears his throat a bit before he says, "Because the second year's A and F classes couldn't stop quarrelling, the Battle of Kawakami was started. The Battle of Kawakami, rule number one: if you capture the enemy's supreme commander, you win. The commander for Class A is Kuki Hideo"

The said commander, who had been perched on a throne of sorts, commands his army by shouting, "Alright men, charge in! Make Class F regret in challenging us!"

Tesshin continues his statement by saying, "And the Commaner of class F is Amasaku Mayo. Rule number 2: you must use the weapons supplied by the school. These replicas are unique in which they don't kill, but hurt enough to make you wish you were dead.

Rule number 3: If they're enrolled here, they may ask for as many helpers as they wish. Bribery and other incentives are game. The maximum is 50 non-student supporters. That is all."

At another clearing, a young man makes contact with Kazuko by stating, "Kazuko, we should draw back for now!"

Kazuko shocked by that, stammers out, "T-t-Taa-chan! But…!"

"The enemy forces are starting to concentrate! We have to draw back before we are surrounded!" the male counters before he retreats, with Kazuko following behind shortly.

Kuki, who had seen this, commands by saying, "You did well so far Kazuko-dono! But not good enough! Men, advance forward!"

Before they could follow through though, one of his lieutenants says, "Oi, Hideo. HQ is telling us that there may be traps, so don't carelessly advance like so."

"I care not! Let the traps spring! We shall simply beat them down!" Kuki retorts arrogantly. "This force is led by Kuki Hideo! It is futile to stop our advance!"

He then thrusts his hand forward while saying, "Now my men, charge!"

And with that, his squad charges forward, only for them to be ambushed by a team from the front. Kuki scoffs at that at first, but then he hears one of his carriers exclaim that there were teams coming from all sides. They were trapped for the meantime.

At the Class F HQ, Yamoto comments the scene by saying, "Even if we're losing in numbers, it's all about of how we use what we have."

"But it's surprising that they didn't see the ambush coming from a mile away," Moro stated.

"They did know, but do you really think that Hideo would care enough to stop?" Yamoto answered.

"Though, it's amazing Yamoto. The enemy's numbers are slowly falling," Capt commented.

"It matters little now. The real war starts now!" Yamoto exclaimed. "Use the Bravo team who are stirring things up in the west to assault Fushikawa's team!"

Unfortunately, Moro had some bad news. "Yamoto, there is something wrong. I can't get in contact with Bravo team!"

"Dammit!" Gaku cursed.

"Anything else?" Yamoto asked.

"Yeah….Damn, Hideo had escaped the ambush and they are now retaliating! Our forces are depleting a too much of a rapid pace!" Moro reported.

Just then, Capt's phone rung. He picks it up and says, "_Moshi moshi_, this is HQ….What?"

On the other line, the assistant commander, Chika, screams out, "We are in need of danger! They are attacking the commander!"

A little bit away from the HQ, Mayo, Chika, and their bodyguards were being surrounded by Hideo's maids. Mayo was trembling like a leaf out of fear. It didn't matter whether her friend was trying to calm her down. This was beyond scary for her.

Suddenly, the maids busted through their defenses, throwing everything into disarray. All the while, Chika pulls Mayo through the curtains and places her into a barrel.

Mayo pokes her head out and asks while shaking, "Ch-chika-kun, what do we do?"

"Mayo, I will become a decoy. Use that to escape while you can," Chika answered.

"Eh?! NO!" Mayo screamed quietly.

"Even if it is just you, please escape Mayo!" Chika pleaded.

"I can't do that!" Mayo said as she rose from the barrel.

But that was when their hiding place was compromised. The curtains fell down, revealing three maids. The head one, Azumi, had a devilish look in her eyes that screamed predator. Now Mayo was scared shitless.

Azumi, happy at seeing their victory, calls out in a small voice, "Found you."

Mayo and Chika had then begun to cling to each other for their dear loves. Then, the other two maids raised their weapons, posed to strike down Mayo.

Azumi, grinning evilly, then says, "This is the end."

Now, this was where Yukei had entered the scene, and she was more than fully prepared to act so that she can protect the commander. But that was not meant to be as she had gotten there too late. Just as the maids' weapons were coming down, Mayo closed her eyes, waiting her imminent fate.

No pain came. She had waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the blow to come, but no such blow came. She slowly opened her eyes, wanting to see what was going on. Then, her eyes turned wide at the sight before her. No longer were there maids ready to strike her down. Instead, there was an unknown cloaked person, to them, standing before them.

The maids that would have been attacking them had been struck down while Azumi looked worse for wear, cosmetic wise. Yukei, who was now standing by her commander, was gaping at the sheer speed of the unknown person before her. He had just literally fazed into existence and had batted the maids away with ease.

Azumi, ticked off at her missed opportunity, asks to the cloaked Naruto, "And who might you be?"

Naruto only shrugs. "No one important for you to know. Just a friendly neighbor helping his friends is all."

"Tch. Well, if you are not going to answer clearly, I'll just rip your hood off and see for myself!" Azumi retorted as she charged in, her twin blades ready to strike.

Naruto just decides then and there to play with her a bit before going after Fushikawa's team. He sways from side to side, avoiding each and every one of Azumi's strikes. He could see the growing enragement on her face, as she could tell that he was playing with her. Naruto then suddenly bats away one of her swords with his gloved hand like they were nothing, startling her greatly.

Naruto then punches her in the stomach, side, chest, and ends with a right uppercut. He then jumps along with her. Grabbing her body, he begins to lean forward to where their descent could begin. The result was the massive collision between Naruto, Azumi, and the cold, hard ground. He was sure he had heard a few bones crack at the pressure.

He then hops off of her, shaking his head while saying, "I have fought better opponents out of rookies. Later."

Just as he was about to leave, Yukei snaps out of her stupor as she calls out, "Matté! Ally, may we see who you are?"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto replies mysteriously by saying, "Ah, now that would be telling it, wouldn't it? Why ruin the surprise when I am merely being saved for the main event?"

"But she IS the commander stranger," Chika said while pointing to the still shocked Mayo. "Wouldn't it her right to know who had saved her?"

"Ah, point you may have Chika-san, but you will see later on…but I may as well leave you with this as an incentive," Naruto said as he turned back to the three.

He gazes at each of the though the three young ladies couldn't really tell. His eyes lingered on Yukei, and he had to yet again force himself to not just jump out and hug her outright. Now wasn't the time, but it will be soon.

Shaking his head, Naruto says, "You have grown quite a bit since I have last seen you…Yukei-hime. A fine kenjutsu expert worthy of the Mayuzumi family. I just hope that your little 'friend' won't spoil things too soon, ne?"

And with that, Naruto gave the three of them a gentleman's bow before he flashed away. Chika only raised an eyebrow at what had just happened before she asked, "Now, that was a weird situation. At least he is on our side. Do you happen to-huh? Yukei-san?"

The said girl thought just couldn't comprehend a thing as she was freaking out mentally at what she had just heard. Now, being a swordswoman, she had encountered many people who would challenge her and her father all the time. And they were all beaten and forgotten. But, there was one person who had remained in her mind ever since that day and from when she had arrived at Kawakami Academy.

There was only one person who could call her that, but he was supposed to be away far his home country. And they hadn't even been contacted by him in a while too, so of course she was worried for him. But…if he were to be here now…oh how she prayed that were to be true.

Just then, her trusted steed interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Mayuzumi, if it is who we think it is, he wouldn't like for use to be slacking off right in the middle of battle! Come, we must fight for him!"

Shaking her head, now with an aura of determination in her aura, she looked to her still gaping commander as she said, "Mayo, shoot the flares!"

The said petite pink haired girl snaps out of her stupor as she shakily nods in confirmation. At another clearing, Fushikawa Kokoro was discussing how she was her spreading out her forces like she had been doing would be bad for them, but she had told him that she knew that. What did they take her for?!

Kokoro snaps her phone close as she muttered, "Hmph. The monkey thinks that they can save their commander uh? No matter."

Just then, she sees flares exploding in the air. She blinks owlishly at them, wondering why that had happened. Then once again, her phone rings. She picks it up as she said, "WHAT! What could be possibly be going on now?"

She waits a few seconds before she screams out, "NANI! REBELLION?! How dare those monkeys betray us now! Oh, I will make sure that they will suffer for their impudence!"

But before she could make a move, Capt and Gaku make their appearance along with some of their men while Capt shouted, "Surprise attack on Fushikawa! Don't hold back!"

"GAH! They attack now!?" Kokoro shouted as she saw her men being surprised. "Don't worry about them! Hurry, get me away!"

While she was carried away by her throne carriers, Gaku curses out, "Damn, there are too many of them!"

"Just hold out!" Capt answered back as he kicked some of the enemy's away.

Fortunately for Kokoro though, her men had mistakenly taken another route then they had planned, therefore missing yet another ambush via Chris. She looks around and sighs in relief for getting away at the nick of time.

But, Kami was not looking out for her as Naruto had made another appearance.

"Ah, Fushikawa Kokoro, you have foolishly fallen into my trap," Naruto's disembodied voice sounded out.

Let it be known that Kokoro did not 'Eep!' at that.

She looks around, searching for whoever had the gall to scare her like that. But that was her undoing, as she did not look behind her. Once she had felt the ominous presence sneaking up behind her, she could do only one thing: Scream.

Back with Kazuko, she was having a hard time with the rising number of Class A enemies coming at her, one after another. Her fellow lieutenant was having the same problems, and they had both hoped that something good will happen soon.

That was not the case as a woman named Margit Eberbach, a German transfer student much like Chris, had made her appearance. She uses her tonfa to bash and beat down all of the Class F army members, making Kazuko and her comrade gulp at her strength.

She then calls out, "Archers! On my Mark! Fire!"

That was when a small squadron of archers had appeared, arrows knocked. They pulled back, and let loose their barrage, knocking down more Class F members. Kazuko stands her ground though by spinning her naginata like a helicopter, deflecting any and all projectiles that came her way.

She sees that the arrows had stopped, but she knew that there were more coming soon. And like she had predicted, more were indeed coming. Except that they didn't expect for some of them to be taken out by arrows too.

Margit, seeing this, sees the sniper from afar. So she shouts, "Archers, take out the sniper before she gets you! Go on, FIRE!"

And fire they did, but they all came out either short or way off to the side. Miyako, who had been the sniper, just smirks as she said, "Those bows won't reach me, 'Dattebayo'?"

She then knocks a bomb tag arrow, and lets it loose. The explosion came none too soon, wiping out all of the archers in the vicinity. She had to love the tags that her beloved made for her before he left.

"My bow is practically made for sniping. It can pierce through anything!" she taunted, before she hugs the bow close to her chest, gaining a look of longing in the process. "And maybe one day…I could pierce Naruto-kun's heart as well…"

Back on the mainland, Kazuko bats away more enemies, but then she sees more blue tagged people coming in. "Dammit, they got reinforcements coming in!"

"Not exactly Kazuko. Look," Taachan explained.

And sure enough, upon looking, she saw the students twisting their bands and ribbons, revealing them to be red instead of blue. That only led to one conclusion.

"They…they've defected to us?" Kazuko asked, but then her phone rings.

She would have looked at what the message was, but then she had to block an attack from a spare archer. Too bad though; because if she were to have looked then, she would have seen her crush/love spanking the behind of Kokoro, while trying to get her to say humiliating things. It was no wonder why they had defected.

That was when chaos broke out though. Chris's squadron, Capt's and Gaku's, and Yukei's squadron had then made their appearance for what looked like an all-out battle, converging upon what was left of Class A.

The groups meet, and clashed for a little bit, before a huge force blew them away. All officers of the Class F army were coughing and blowing away the dirt that had built up. Once cleared, they were shocked to see a familiar face.

"I figured that it was my turn to have some fun kiddies," Momoyo said while smirking. "I think I'll have a little fun, my dear friends!"

"Nee-san," Yamoto has said softly.

"Why is Momo-sempai on the enemy side?!" Capt screamed out.

"Because it's more fun that way," was Momoyo's answer before she glared at him. "And don't call me 'Momo'. Only one person can call me that."

"I'd say it is fun, nee-san" Yamoto called out.

Momoyo turned to see her surrogate little brother as she said, "Oh? You brought your supreme commander, ne? Are you going to surrender?"

"Nah, it's you who is going to be doing the surrendering, nee-san," Yamoto retorted with a challenging smile.

"You're an underling to me, and yet you talk with a big mouth," Momoyo bit back.

"I'll say it again. It is you, Nee-san, who is going to lose today," Yamoto threw back.

"…you've angered me Yamoto. I hope you are ready for the beating you will receive," Momoyo said though she did not really look angry.

Taking her cue, Yukei steps up and says, "Momo-sempai. Allow me the honor to challenge you."

Momoyo just smirked even wider. "Very well, but it you alone will not be able to stop me."

"True that may be Momo-sempai…HOWEVER!"

Before she could react, a figure drops down from the helicopter. Her landing was explosive enough to send the cronies flying, but the more experienced one were able to stand at a good distance way.

Once the smoke had cleared, Hideo screams out, "What the! Sister! What are you doing?!"

Before them stood Ageha like normal. Now normally, this would have been the part where the people of Class F would be cheering. That would have been the case, except for one small detail. And Momoyo and Yamoto had noticed it.

"Why did you drop down like that Ageha? You're not wearing a band!" Momoyo asks.

Yamoto, who was just as confused since he had to work his ass off to recruit her, wanted to know as well. The older woman just smiled as she said, "Well Momo, I would have been the one to fight you here and now, but…I got something…or rather…._someone better_ for you to fight."

"And who might that be Ageha-san?" Momoyo asked slowly, not liking an unknown opponent, though it filled her with a sense of anticipation.

But suddenly, she feels someone had penetrated her defenses. Out of instinct, she lashes out, and misses whoever was behind her. She looks up and glares at the cloaked person who had dared to attack her from behind. Such cowardice. She could not accept that at all. But she had to know who he was and…why he felt so familiar.

"Who are you? And why did you want to fight me?" Momoyo asked.

The cloaked Naruto just shrugged as he said, "Meh, it could be many things. I have a few personal ones of my own, while some are to a moot point where they become inconsequential."

"Stop talking in riddles! Tell me who you are!" Momoyo demanded, thoroughly irritated at the unknown.

"Aw~, but isn't this fun Momo-chan?" Naruto asked childishly, which earned him the incoming Ki powered fist. Of course he was able to dodge it though.

"Don't call me that! Only one man has the right to call me that!" Momoyo snarled.

"Ad what makes you think that I am not him? Come on Momo-chan, surely you haven't forgotten my voice already?" Naruto complained.

Momoyo froze at that sentence. She then began to process the voice, the tone, the dialect, and had begun to connect the dots. It was so glaringly obvious, that her rational mind had outright denied it to be true. There was only one way though for her to know for sure.

"Remove you cloak…please," Momoyo asked, well, more like pleaded.

"As you wish, my lady," Naruto answered as he made a single handsign. "Kai"

And with that said, a short chakra burst as felt by everyone, but it was long and powerful enough to let them know that he was the real deal, or so to say at least. And then, the cloak had begun to disappear, as it should since it was merely an advanced henge. With each second that passed by ever so slowly, Naruto could feel the growing tension and anticipation permeate the area. He even saw the looks of desperation in Momoyo and some of the girls.

He was sure that he would either get some cheering, or beatings out of this, but at least he could confirm that this was for real. Finally, when the dissolving had come to his head, the hooded part disappeared, revealing his face and cerulean eyes. He immediately heard the multiple gasps and exclamations from the audience.

Naruto would have said hello then, but then he hears Miyako scream out, "NAAAARRRRUUUUUTOOOOOO-KOOOIIIII! YOU CAME BACK!"

And that was when the cheering started. He smiled lightly as he saw the tears of sheer happiness, euphoria, and more than likely love roll down Miyako's, Kazuko's, Chris's, and Yukei's faces as they called out to him. He looked over to the men and could see Capt and Gaku trying, and failing miserably to hide their 'man tears'. Moro was at least more open about it. Yamoto was just shocked into stuff, with the look of disbelief in his eyes.

Naruto then turns his eyes back to Momoyo's. He stared on into her crimson irises, telling her with his eyes that he was him, and that she was seeing was true.

Momoyo then started to shake as she tried to keep her tears inside her.

Naruto in turn says, "I am sorry, Momo-chan about my baka-ness. I wasn't able to contact you at all, and I worried you and the others greatly. I cannot express how sorry I am, but…well, I can say one thing that is good."

Naruto then looks at her with a bright smile as he said, "I am here to stay Momo-chan, Konoha be damned!"

No response came from the woman. A silence permeated the area, wondering how the girl would react. Naruto just stood there, waiting for something to be said. He then heard a low rumbling from her throat, which made him raise an eyebrow at her.

The rumbling turned into a chuckle, which then turned into a laugh. A bright laugh that made Naruto smile and many others sigh in relief. After her laughter had died down, Naruto could see that Momoyo could no longer hold back her tears.

"You are a baka, Naruto-kun," Momoyo called back. "But, you are my Baka, and the only man out there worthy enough for me."

"As much as I should jump up and celebrate my victory in that, we are at odds here. But, I think that this is a great Birthday present for you," Naruto said, which made Momoyo's eyes widen again since she had thought that he had forgotten that. "This is just part one of it. The second, is that fight you have been wanting. Ready?"

All was silent again, until Momoyo's Ki flared like a monster had been reawakened and unleashed upon the ignorant masses.

Looking at him with a fight crazed smirk, the woman only said, "Give me a fight to remember Naruto-kun."

(Insert music: Mana Khemia OST – Nefertiti)

Naruto didn't need to say anything else, as he had already made his move. His first punch was blocked by Momoyo's arm. She had then tried to punch him herself, but Naruto had intercepted that with ease like her.

The two had then separated from each other before charging right back at each other, legs ready to be let loose.

"Konoho Gikiri Senpu!/Kindan Ryu: Dansu Naito!"

Their legs met quicker than anything, and the clash was strong enough to blast away lesser parts of both armies. They released from their clash and their duel had begun for real.

Not one to take the distraction at face value, Capt calls out, "Come on, we are close to winning! Naruto has returned to us just so that we could win! We must not fail him! Move!"

The Class F members had then cheered right before charging in to their nemesis. Class A was none the wiser.

Back to the fight, Naruto had just conjured up some Kage Bunshin to keep her busy. In the meantime, he began to feel the nature around him and pull in the nature energy. Feeling the nature chakra coursing through his body, he smirks at the upcoming battle.

Back with the others, Class F had been refueled with a euphoric energy that had been currently driving them up, beating down any and all Class A forces. Miyako, who still had hearts in her eyes, was firing arrow after bomb arrow at anyone who just so happened to have a blue band on them. She could care less if they were maimed in the process, as her beloved had return. The current thoughts though would be considered X-rated as she planned to give him a very well-earned present in his bed.

Yukei, who was cutting down many class A members to size was thinking in her head on how he could thank her intended on saving their team from losing earlier. Most ideas were modest involving dates and dinners provided through her cooking skills, since Naruto had always favored them. Her more radical thoughts, which included Matsukaze, were more or less screaming at her to claim Naruto as he husband as soon as possible. Thankfully she was still too shy to enact on them.

Kazuko and Chris were pretty much the same mindset as Yukei. Except for the fact that Kazuko's mind was thinking on all of the competitions that they had to catch up on while trying to impress her crush. Chris was more or less debating on getting her father to come over and convince Naruto to court her, or just bed him, but that would be just shameless.

Yamoto, having accepted the fact that what he saw was true, had a fire in his eye while he and Cookie were pushing the Class A forces. He was more than determined to win since he had his brother-by-bond back with them. Cookie was…well-being whatever it can be, especially since it had transformed into its Mark II stage for the extra power boost. Yamoto knew that it wouldn't hold for too long, but it was good enough for him to push on towards Hideo.

Back with Naruto and Momoyo, the latter had just finished off the last of the insidious clones that had just coming one after another. She had wondered why her equal was sending these to her. But then there was that powerful aura that came into her sense. She looks wide eyed at the now charging Naruto, who now had his Sennin Munen eyes showing.

He throws an easily seen right jab, which Momoyo dodges easily. What she did not expect though was for Naruto to extend his sage chakra enough to where he landed a hard blow to her cheek, sending her flying. He then pursues the flying woman, hitting her hard each time he had caught up.

Momoyo, having enough of the beatdown, gathers her Ki before she launches, "Kawakami-ryu: Suta no shi!"

The Ki blast interrupts Naruto's attack in midflight, leaving him vulnerable to a kick to the stomach and a throw down. But again, what she didn't expect was for him to disappear in a flash of yellow. She immediately feels the consequence of that as she fell down to the ground, causing a mild earthquake in the process.

As she rose from the ground, she asks Naruto, "What was that? I have never seen such technique and speed before you left."

"It'll all be explained later on Momo-chan," was Naruto's smartass reply.

In turn, Momoyo just chuckled before she gathered up her Ki, yelling out, "Insutanto Saisei!"

Naruto could see his longtime friend and fellow pursuer of his affection glow purple as her wounds heal up miraculously. Boy, would Tsunade kill for a technique like that. She then smirked as she got ready to fight again.

Naruto just made a 'tch' sound before he reared back, ready to charge. Momoyo takes this as the incentive to charge in, Ki building up as fast as she can garner. Naruto feels the energy build up, and knows that he would have to end it now before his Sennin Munen time runs out.

He crouches down slightly, gathering chakra into his hands and swirling them like normal. The result was two Rasengans appearing in said hands. He then charges right at her.

Putting all of her might into it, Momoyo tries to get a good punch at Naruto. But, using the momentum Momoyo had built up, Naruto avoids by merely ducking underneath before he thrusts the two Rasengans into her abdomen. Momoyo grits her teeth in pain as she felt the grinding pain build up as Naruto pressed harder and harder into her stomach. And before she knew it, she was thrown away, spiraling out of control due to the jutsu Naruto had just used.

She lands hard against a rock structure, cradling her injured stomach that was screaming in pain. She then opens her eyes slightly to see a grinning, normal eyed Naruto who just said, "This time Momo-chan, the fight is mine!"

"Heh…I guess it is Naruto-kun," Momoyo chuckled out. "Kami, what did you hit me with? I never seen you used the Rasengan like that."

"It was just two Rasengans at once Momo-chan. I call it the Rasenrendan. Not very creative, I know, but hell, I made it up on the spot a while back. Don't make fun of me!"

Momoyo just continued to laugh at her equal. "You know just the right things to say in order to make me laugh Naruto-kun, even if you aren't aware of it."

Naruto just rubbed his nose. "Heh, that just means that I am doing my job!"

Before they could go on any longer, there was a shout of someone saying, "GOAL! Hideo is down! Class F is the winner of this war!"

(End music)

Both fighters turned for them to see Capt standing triumphant over a downed, toga wearing Hideo, which made Naruto and Momoyo sweatdrop at. Kami, was that boy an idiot.

Naruto then turns with a knowing smile, making Momoyo shift about under his leering gaze. He then leans down, and picks her up bridal style. She couldn't help but let the blushing show at the action while she hung of his body. Naruto just chuckles at her as he walked on towards the celebration.

Once there, the many members of the Class F army could see the grinning Naruto carrying a blushing and injured Momoyo in his arms. That had earned him some jealous glares from the males, but they didn't really care. They had beaten Class A. And it was about time for them too.

Momoyo then says, "Ano…Naruto-kun. You can put me down now. I can walk."

Naruto just pouted at her. "Mou~, I thought that you enjoyed feeling my muscles. Why do you have to be so cold to me?"

Momoyo blushed at the truthfulness at that statement, as she did feel horny at feeling her equal's muscles. It was hard enough for to not just jump him then and there. And then he had to put on that thrice damned pout with his squinted eyes. By Kami, that should be illegal for him to use.

Naruto though complies with her request and proceeds to set Momoyo onto her feet. She grimaces a bit at the pain, but relaxes, taking the pain as her own punishment for her losing. They then see Ageha walk up to them with a smirk on her face, while being accompanied by an unknown woman to Naruto.

"Hey Ageha-nee. Enjoy the fight?" Naruto asked with a bright smile.

"I did Naruto-kun. Though I was expecting a much harsher fight between you two…"

"You bet against Jiji for that. Didn't you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Guilty as charged," Ageha admitted. "I lost nothing major, just some time off I could have enjoyed."

"You should know better than to bet against me Ageha. It just becomes a sucker's bet if I were to be involved."

"And now I know. Thanks otouto," Ahgeha stated with a smirk.

"Baka-nee-chan," Naruto muttered before turning to the unknown girl. "I don't know you though. New here?"

The said girl just flips her ponytail over her shoulder as she said, "Wouldn't surprise me. I only just became a member of the Big Four recently. Name's Matsunaga Tsubame. Momoyo has told me a lot about you."

"Oh…she has, has she?" Naruto asks. "And what things has she said about me?"

Now, Momoyo was giving Tsubame a death glare, daring her to tell her equal about the feelings that he has for the blond. The said girl just smiles nonchalantly as she said, "Oh nothing special, save for some of the fights that the both of you have done. We should spar sometime soon. I would KILL to see how the _Bureijingu Kitsune_ can handle against me."

"And if you have seen the result of my between me and Momo-chan just now, let it be known that I still have a lot more up my sleeve. I didn't even use MY Ki techniques. You're welcome to challenge me though," Naruto stated with a challenging smirk that screamed confidence.

Tsubame just nodded before she grinned at Momoyo while say, "Say, Momo, if he isn't single come later on in the year, I might just take him and see the…other side of him."

"Do it, and you die painfully," Momoyo snarled out. She then realized what she had said and just refused to meet Naruto's amused look.

Before they could continue on though, Naruto was ambushed by a blue blur, who was shouting, "MY NARUTO-KOIBITO! YOU CAME BACK!"

"Great merciful Kami, someone help me!"

The third of the Big Four could only look down with a sweatdrop as Miyako was cuddling and rubbing herself against Naruto, who was blushing terribly at the sexual contact. Momoyo had half the mind to rip the girl away from her man, but instead chose otherwise as it was quite amusing for her to see Naruto embarrassed instead of her.

Naruto only looks down at the bluenette as he said, "Uh, hey Miya-chan. Mind getting off of me?"

"Nope!" Miyako grinned out. "I just got you back, and I am making up for all the time I lost in loving YOU my Naruto-koibito!"

She then crawls up to his ear as she whispered seductively, "And you can be sure that I will be visiting you soon. We have to pick up where we…left…off."

Naruto could only shiver as he tried to keep his libido in line. It was an unknown fact that before his departure, he and Miyako had gotten together and had went as far as 2nd base in a certain act. If she was serious about what she was talking about, then he was going to be a happy man.

Then he sees Chris, who was red faced full of anger and indignation, pull Miyako away as she screamed out, "Such shameless behavior! Keep your hands off of Naruto-dono before I make you lose them!"

"Hey Christy-chan," Naruto greeted as he rose from the ground.

Chris in turn just blushed at him as she shyly said, "Eto….greetings Naruto-dono. I am…I am very happy that…uh…came back and all."

As much as he was irritated at the girl at calling him by that damned suffix, he was just too happy to see her again to care. He then decides to throw in a nice surprise, just for her.

Naruto clears his throat before he then said, "_Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen Christiane. Es tut mir leid um mich nicht in der Lage, Sie anzurufen. Ich hoffe, das hilft klare Dinge._"

Naruto could hear the jaw drops that had hit the ground out of shock. It was a comical sight to see everyone bugged out over him speaking German fluently. And Chris surely did appreciate it as she was blushing crimson.

She then shyly replied back in German, "_Es ist nicht ein Problem überhaupt Herrn Naruto. In der Tat ... Ich liebe die Tatsache, dass Sie meine Muttersprache sprechen für mich gelernt. Es ist eine schöne frische Luft zu wissen, dass ich mit jemandem zu reden._"

"_Und es werden noch viele weitere Christiane kommen. Ich denke, dass es wil recht komisch, wie dies vor allen sprechen. Niemand wird wissen, was wir sagen!_" Naruto commented with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Chris only giggled cutely at that. "_Und ich freue mich für diejenigen Naruto._"

Naruto then turns to the gaping women as he said, "Well, how was I?"

"I couldn't understand a word you said Naruto-sempai," Tsubame stated dryly.

"Good. That means its working," Naruto said as he turned to a shaking Yukei.

Smiling at her, he says, "Calm down Yukei-hime. I'm here. There is nothing to worry about."

Shaking her head clear, Yukei stutters out, "Um-welcome home-uh-Naruto-kun. I am glad-eto-that you are back."

"**Matsukaze is glad that you are back too! Now you can take Yukei as your wife!**" the little toy said.

"KYA! Don't say such things!" Yukei cried out.

"It's fine Yukei-hime," Naruto said as he patted her shoulders. "In fact, that is something I have to talk to your old man about, 'kay?"

The only response that she could do at that time was through an action. Naruto only shook his head as he held the unconscious girl in his arms. She was then taken by Chris as she asked, "What did you say to her?"

"Something that had made her a very happy lady," Naruto said mysteriously.

He was then tackled to the ground yet again by a red, tear filled blur. He looks up, only to meet the crying form of Kazuko who was clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

Naruto in turn just brushes her hair as he said, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere again."

"But…but…but…Naruto-kun, I was so lonely without you! I won't let you go again! I just can't!" Kazuko cried out.

"And I won't Kazu-chan. I am here to stay. You have my promise on that," Naruto replied back.

"You…*hiccup* You promise?" Kazuko asked softly.

"It's a promise of a lifetime Kazu-chan," Naruto smiled.

She only nods before she lets her impulsiveness natures take over, resulting in something that had made four specific women very jealous over her. As her lips were pressed against Naruto's, the said blond just linked a few times before he returned the action in kind. It lasted for a few seconds before he releases from their impromptu make-out, breathing slightly hard.

Naruto then lifts her chin up as he said, "Now, I think we have a party to get too, ne?"

Kazuko only nods with the brightest, kilowatt smile ever as she let her be carried by Naruto, something that again had the four other women giving her death glares. As he walked back to the others, he was met with several more greetings of his male friends. They had decided to give Naruto a full welcome back party in combined with their victory party, so they saved all of the mushy stuff for later. Naruto couldn't help but feel relief at that. Even he had his male pride.

It would be a few hours later where we find our hero sitting at a grassy hill, overlooking a creek. Next to him was Momoyo, who was leaning against him with a content smile upon her face. They had decided to go away from the festivities and have a private moment for themselves. Naruto had to leave a Kage Bunshin behind though to keep the other women busy.

The two just sat with each other in a content silence before Momoyo says, "You know Naruto-kun, I can't say anything more about how happy I am for you being here with me…with all of us."

"I know Momo-chan," Naruto said in turn. "This is my home. There was no doubt that I was going to return, Konoha and Akatsuki be damned."

As soon as he had stated that, an innate fear crept up on Momoyo. "What if…what if there is a chance that they would come for you?"

"Not likely," Naruto said as he shook his head. "I took out all sources of information about me, so I doubt that they would be able to find where I went. And even by chance they do, they need the resources to get across the ocean. And finally, it is not like they have as much access to chakra here than over here. It's weird, but Ero-sennin had trouble calling it up when he had picked me up."

"I bet that you can use it thanks to your fuzzy buddy there, ne?" Momoyo teased.

"**Oi, tell the wench that I resent that comment! I am NOT fuzzy!**" Kurama retorted.

Naruto just laughed a little bit before he said, "Kurama appreciates the compliment in his own way. Though I don't think I should say what he said."

"Good for you. You're learning," Momoyo grinned out.

"**GRAGH! NO! Tell the wench that I am NOT FUZZY! I am a fucking BIJU for Kami's sake!**"

Seeing Naruto flinch for a random reason, Momoyo just pulls his head onto her chest as she said, "Just ignore him. And enjoy one of the few things being my equal will grant you."

_Don't have to tell me twice_, Naruto remarked inwardly.

The two had then remained in a comfortable silence with Momoyo caressing Naruto's on her well-endowed and oddly enough very comfortable chest. She then kisses him softly on the lips while she said, "Thank you for coming back Naruto-kun. This has to be the best birthday ever."

"I am glad to be back Momo-chan. This is my home. This…all of this…you, the other girls, Yamoto-baka and the other guys, Jiji, Ageha-nee….you all are my precious people. This is where I belong."

_**AN: And that is the end of the prologue. Naruto us back at the Kawakami Academy where he belongs. Now, I will be going along with the anime season while going off a bit for a chapter or two. Since the anime only spans for 12 episodes in its entirety, I have to do this so that I can provide at least a decent number of chapters. As for when Konoha will realize Naruto is gone, that will come soon. **__**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**Translations:**_

"_Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen Christiane. Es tut mir leid um mich nicht in der Lage, Sie anzurufen. Ich hoffe, das hilft klare Dinge."_ – "It's nice to see you again Chirstiane. I am sorry for me not being able to call you. I hope this clears things up."

"_Es ist nicht ein Problem überhaupt Herrn Naruto. In der Tat ... Ich liebe die Tatsache, dass Sie meine Muttersprache sprechen für mich gelernt. Es ist eine schöne frische Luft zu wissen, dass ich mit jemandem zu reden._" – "It is no problem at all Lord Naruto. In fact…I love the fact that you have learned to speak in my native tongue just for me. It is a breath a fresh air knowing that I now have some else to talk to like that."

"_Und es werden noch viele weitere Christiane kommen. Ich denke, dass es wil recht komisch, wie dies vor allen sprechen. Niemand wird wissen, was wir sagen!_" – "And there will be many more to come Christiane. In fact, I find it quite hilarious to talk like this in front of everyone. No one will know what we are saying!"

"_Und ich freue mich für diejenigen Naruto._" – "And I will look forward to those Naruto."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is the next chapter. This will be episode 2 of the anime series. And a word of warning, I don't know if this 'purge' is still going on here, but damn it all I am going to do it anyway. So, let this be a warning. I am going to, yes, going to have a lemon somewhere along this story, and more than likely early on in the story. Reason being? It is because I can do it, and that I want to. Don't like it? Too bad. Leave, and you will not be missed at all. That is all that I will say, so without further ado. Begin.**_

Ch 3: The Great Dog Chase

(Date: September 17, 2012)

It had been a good three days since Naruto had arrived back at Japan, and he had to say that is was the greatest idea since sliced bread. Never in his life had he ever felt so relaxed and content with his life. And better yet, he was with people that he would consider his real precious people.

And even better, he no longer had to look behind him in case that he had to defend himself against assassins or worse, Sasuke and his harpies whenever they were to stir from the depths of Hell itself. No longer did he have to worry about tasting poison in his meals, or even having them overpriced just for his service.

No longer did he have to worry about people contaminating anything food related that he would have to buy. No longer did he have to worry about just surviving the week, if not day or month. He was free. He was living. He was finally having some peace of mind to himself without Konoha, and possibly Suna, knocking on him for 'service of the village' or whatever damned reason.

He was his own person again, just like he was when he had Jiraiya do that ritual, which, by the way, was another one of his (Naruto's), and Kurama's by proxy, best ideas ever. Though, he had the feeling that he may have done it again later after his return to the damned village. But he would never know. It wasn't his problem really.

He had moved back to the Kazama family residence, right back into his old room. He had to appreciate the gesture of his housemates for the fact that they kept it cleaned for him. It was a very much appreciated gesture. He would have to be sure to repay them. Hope they would like the plans he had to renovating the entire house, since he was going to do that anyway. Now, he would just make sure it shines bright enough for the astronauts to see.

His room was good enough for him to not really complain, until he had the supplies to renovate the house. It had a queen sized bed, which he thought was Miyako's doing, complete with comforter and pillows, a desk where he would do his homework and research for new techniques, a bookcase for obvious reasons, and finally a standard 27' wide flat screen with a Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 for obvious reasons too. It was good enough for him to live by…for now.

Now though, looking at the bed spot, you could see his supposed figure bunched up underneath the colors, like he was trying to stay as warm as he could while trying to sleep. But really, no sound indicating that a person was sleeping could be heard in the room. It was as if the bunch there wasn't really him at all.

And one person would find that out right now. The door to his room pens silently and smoothly, like it was an act done by the infiltrator hundreds of times. But the thing was that the infiltrator was wearing nothing more than a white robe. And on top of that robe, was the familiar color of blue.

Miyako stares at the bunched up sheets with love and lust bursting through her eyes. She had waited long enough for her beloved to get settled in back at Japan. It was time to claim what was rightfully hers before any of the girls would.

"Naruto-koi…I've come for you. I feel that its…time for your…gift," Miyako said in a seductive manner.

Strutting towards the bed, she slowly discards her robes, revealing her C-cup breasts, with erected areolas and the rest of her tones, succulent nude body to the open world. Coming to the bed with the sway of her hips, she crawls underneath the covers, searching for her soon-to-be lover's body and his 'equipment'.

Feeling something stiff in her hands, she rubs it softly as she said, "Wow Naruto-koi, you're this hard for me already? Oh you shouldn't have to have endured such a…hardship. I'll be more than happy to relieve you of the pressure build up, ne?"

She then messes around underneath the covers, moaning out, "Mou~, Naruto-koi, you don't have to be so rough! I will always be ready for you. OH! Naruto~!"

She then stops suddenly, realizing something was wrong. The first clue was that she was getting no response whatsoever from her beloved. Surely by now he would have said or done something that would have made her shiver out of euphoria and ecstasy. The second clue was that she was feeling no additional body warmth against her own. It was like…nothing was there at all.

With a slight look of irritation on her face, she stands up slightly on the bed, tossing away the blankets. And of course, much to her dismay, there was no blond male lying there with what should have been a shit eating grin. No, there wasn't even a single body there at all. Not even a clone!

"Naruto! Where are you my koibito?!" Miyako screamed out, hoping that this wasn't some sort of trick, and that the last few days that she had been with him were nothing more than a fabrication of her imagination.

She looks around the room and bathroom, and still she found nothing that told her where her beloved was. She was about to open the back door to the backyard to scream out where he was, but then she notices a note on his desk.

Interested on what it says, she walks on over and picks it up.

"Dear Miya-chan, for some reason, I had a feeling that you would be coming here this morning. I don't know why, but call it my ninja instinct. Gomenasai or not being here for our…_special time_ together, but Yamato had called me in for a head of house meeting at Jiji's place. He didn't say what for exactly, just that he wanted me to be there. Probably wants me to reveal that I am back for real or something. Kami knows what boy is thinking!

(_You got that right Kobito_, she thought inwardly.)

But enough about that. I know that you probably want to get to know me better and pick up where we let off from, but I don't want that yet. I want it to be special for the both of us. Hell, as much as I hate to say this, I would want it to be memorable enough to where Ero-sennin could use it for his book, and keep getting money for it doe the rest of his life! That is how special I want it! So, just be patient, because I am in the midst of planning that.

I'll see you whenever I get back with Yamoto-baka, my _Ten no __Āchā._

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

She sighs in content as she thought on what her beloved was planning for them. She knew that he was serious about his plans since he had used that _heavenly_ nickname he had come up for her during their last 'special date'.

She decides that she might as well do what he asks. After all, he always kept up with his promises. But she had to do something first.

Stepping outside by opening the back door, she screams out, "I'll wait for you Naruto-koi! I can't wait for our special date!"

Near the Kawakami staff building, our hero's ears twitch a bit before he scratches his nose, throwing off the incoming sneeze.

Yamato had noticed the subtle movement, so he asks, "Naruto, was someone talking about you?"

"Yeah, in a way. Just heard Miya-chan is all. Knowing her, she probably got the note I left for her," Naruto answered.

"Ah. Don't you think though that the others will get her for whatever she wanted to do with you?"

"More than likely. I find it hilarious that they just keep this up. Sooner or later they will HAVE to realize that according to some laws here put up by our _beloved_ Prime Minister, I can have multiple wives," Naruto commented nonchalantly.

"…seriously?" Yamato asked. "The Prime Minister can't be THAT stupid…"

He then went into thought about the other _laws_ that their supposed leader of the people had passed. No matter how hard he tried to put things into the rational light, he could easily point out that most of them benefited him alone as a person, and not the country as it should be.

Naruto only just nods. "Yep. I can even show you the exact page and paragraph where it is. Ero-sennin had me memorize it after we left."

"Heh, he was a good man," Yamato stated with a sly smile. "He will surely be missed. Too bad I never got to know him as well as I could."

"You just want him to give you those Icha Icha books baka," Naruto deadpanned.

"What gave you that idea? I am a compassionate young man. I have no need for such filth."

"Says the one who STILL has that hentai collection underneath his bed, in his closet, hidden in the tapes, and the books in that safe you have underneath the floorboard. Need I go on?"

He was met with silence as Naruto put on a victorious smirk. As much as he thought of his fellow man as his brother in all but blood, he was perhaps just as much as a hentai as Jiraiya was. And due to that, he was the victim of some nasty pranks brought on by Naruto. One such ended with him having half of his hentai manga torched by an enraged Kazuko. And yet, he still wished he had a camera for the face Yamato had. It. Was. Priceless.

Later on, the two young men were at the staff building, assembled with all of the other head of house personnel. They were all lined up, sitting in a formal seiza position, waiting for whoever called them up to show up. Naruto, on the other hand, being himself, was just leaning against the wall behind Naruto with a bored look on his face.

After arriving at the building, he was met with several surprised greetings from the other Heads of house, since they hadn't gotten the memo about him being back. Most were friendly with some challenges here and there issued by the men. And then there were the female heads, who were making it obvious that they were interested in him. Naruto had politely turned down most of the date offers, but he was more than happy to lend some academic advice though. That meant, to them at least, a pseudo-date where they could make sure that they get one of their hands on him before someone like Momoyo or the other Kazama house members could.

Too bad most of it would be futile.

Before any conversation could be made, the curtain opens up, revealing the person who had called them. And boy, was Naruto tempted to make a call on the…man he guessed?

The man snaps his fan shut, showing his kabuki styled make-up as he observed the group of young students with extreme scrutiny. He makes eye contact with his patron's young heir that had made his return not long ago. Oh, maybe he thought that he would be perfect for this.

"Ah, Naruto-dono, how nice of you to join us. I expect many things from you since you are having your stay here at Kawakami," the man said in his haughty tone.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches a few times as he squashes down any temptation to either kill the man before him or just run as fast as he could. So far, the former was the better choice than the latter.

The man then leans his hand on his face as he sighed in depression. "The reason why I have gathered you all here is because a travesty has occurred in my house. A travesty! A Tragedy!"

The man took in another breath. "My…my…my beloved Poochy has been kidnaped by some dastardly men who thought that they could make out some cash for him! My men were able to catch them, but…but…WAH!"

The man was then crying waterfall tears, which were somehow not affecting his make-up. "My dog has ran away out of fear into the city! Oh, WOE IS ME! I fear for my beloved Poochy! Is he fed? Is he sheltered? Has he been deported to a 3 star dog show? OH THE HORROR!"

Naruto was so tempted to just burst out laughing at the drama the poor man was putting up. To think that he called all of them up, early in the morning no doubt, just because he wanted to search for a dog?

And to think that he could be having some sex right about now with Miyako! The bastard!

**Don't have to be a rocket scientist to pick that up gaki,** Kurama commented dryly.

_I am assuming that the _douseiai_ is wanting one of the houses to search for his…dog. Remind you of anything?_

**Tora and that fat wife of the Daimyo?**

_No shit._

**Then you should expect for the dog to put up a fight of some sort. This is just way too coincidental for us to let go.**

_I know, and it looks like Yamato is looking to take up on the request. He better get something good out of this, or I am taking those tapes!_

**Hmph, knowing him, I would count on it. He doesn't do things just on a whim.**

_Yeah. But he does have his sense of impulsiveness from time to time._

Naruto then looks at his friend who was handing him the picture of the dog that the _douseiai_ as whining about. Taking a look at the picture, Naruto's mind short circuited at the sight before him. He could now understand why the dog would want to run away.

On the inside though, Kurama was laughing up a storm. **Bah haha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Sweet Merciful Rikudou Sennin! It is EXACTLY like that blasted cat! BWAH hahahaha haha!**

_Dear Kami…what kind of humans have you unleashed upon the world?_ Naruto muttered inwardly.

It would be by that time where Yamato snaps Naruto out of his shocked state by saying, "Oi, Naruto! The meetings over. We got the job."

"…why?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Yamato shrugged. "It's the right thing to do. Plus I think we got a good deal out of it."

"Yamato…you know that I am loaded…right?" Naruto asked slowly as a demonic look came in his eye, much to Yamato's ignorance.

"Yeah, but I feel that you don't need to spend money on us. There is no need to-"

"Ya-ma-to. I have enough money to buy this country alone as a whole. Don't give me that bullshit!" Naruto screamed as Kurama's youki showed around him. "**Just tell me this. What, EXACTLY, do we get out of this…**_**job**_?"

"Uh-ah-eh-…144 meal tickets?" Yamato answered as he tried to look for an escape route. They had just gone outside, so there wasn't much chance on that option.

"**Ya-ma-to…**," Naruto called with a demonic chuckle letting loose from his throat.

"Uh…hai?" Yamato gulped.

Naruto then out on his own devil smirk, which was enhanced by the Kurama eyes he had on now. "**Expect for your…collection to be…cut short by the end of this.**"

"WAH! NO! Come on man! There's no need for you to be that way!" Yamato said as he tried to calm his brother.

"**Or maybe…I could just find out what kind of flavors you…precious crabs are…**"

After he said that, Naruto took off running, laughing like a maniac as he went. Yamato, terrified for his precious hermit crabs, was running right behind him, yelling insuts and giving out pleads to not eat his crabs.

A while later, back at the Kazama house, everyone was having a nice morning tea gathering to discuss the 'job' that Yamato had recruited them for. The said boy though was caressing a large lump on his head. The person who had dished out said bump was just sitting comfortably on a chair with a shit eating grin on his face.

Oh, how revenge tasted so sweet.

Cookie, who had been holding up a TV screen, puts it down as it says, "**Wow, for 144 meal tickets, huh? That's pretty nice!**"

"We won't need to worry about food expenses for quite a while," Yamato commented.

Gaku then leans forward while rubbing his hands together. "Oh man! I'm already fantasizing about what to eat!"

"**There are 10 people in the Kazama family house. So that is about 14.5 each! Not bad!**"

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out really," Yamato stated offhandedly. "It's just simple algebra."

Yeah, but now that we need Capt, he's missing! It happens all the time lately!" Moro complained.

"Where is he now then Moro?" Naruto asked.

Moro takes out his cell phone to help answer the question. "He's stuck in Nagoya, apparently."

Gaku only looked at Moro. "Really? He should've known that he'd be worn out after biking all the way to Nagoya!"

"No, he's said that he is fine and all. His bike though got a flat tire."

Gaku only sweat dropped at that while Naruto openly states, "Well, then it sucks to be him!"

"Ne ne, so what if Capt doesn't come?" Kazuko asked while bearing a confused look. "It's not like we will need his help for a job like this."

"He who doesn't work, shall not eat," Yamato answered. "I had figured that this was going to happen, so I kept it at a multiple of nine to keep us safe."

"EH?!" Kazuko asked, now bearing swirly eyes as she tried to figure out the math of it. "W-wait, if you take 144 tickets and divide it by nine…um…ano…eto…"

"It's fine Kazu-chan. Don't worry your pretty little head," Naruto states. "If my math is right, I'd say it is about sixteen tickets for each of us."

"Wow Naruto-koi!" Miyako gushed. "I bet that wasn't hard at all for you to figure out. In fact, I bet you had it all planned out and told Yamato to go through with it!"

"Eh…I planned it Miyako. Naruto was just there so that the other heads of houses could see that he is back," Yamato said before he grabs a bag of freshly Cookie-made popcorn. "The job was so urgent that he had to call us this early in the day. I figured that he'd pay even if I raised the fee of the job up a few notches."

Unfortunately for him, Miyako didn't hear a single word he said. "Wow Naruto-koi, you are such a _foxy_-man! I bet that it was even a part of your plan that you had Yamato take the credit for it too! Oh, you are SO~ generous!"

Yamato only sweat dropped at the blatant ignoring of him by the bluennette. Naruto continues on by saying, "Well, there is that, but plus, since we won the Kawakami Wars, Class S should stay underneath our thumbs for a good bit. Less they want some lesson in Naruto Smacking!"

"I see!" Gaku stated. "We're free to jack up the prices all we want since there is no competition."

"I'm not impressed," Chris commented, earning her the curious stares of everyone.

She takes a sip of her tea before she continues on. "Auctions are supposed to be fair transactions. They wouldn't be just of the bidders were on a prior agreement. I just can't accept that!"

"Well, we have been winning bids with unreasonably low rates just to have some wild fun," Yamato explains as he eats some of his popcorn.

"Well, I may not have been a part of that since I wasn't here," Naruto starts in. "But I think that is a tad bit unfair to all of us. Isn't that right Christy-chan?"

Chris blushes at the direct question and the affectionate suffix, earning her some jealous glares. Naruto then continues on by saying, "Well, I know that there is that valued saying that says: 'It's a man's shame not to accept a woman's seduction.' In Japan, it goes against the moral code not to seize opportunities."

"Oh, is it?" Chris asks before she clasps her hand into a fist. "We don't want to break the moral code! We have no choice then!"

"Yeah Kuri, nothing wrong with making some pocket money from time to time!" Kazuko commented.

She then turns to the resident kenjutus specialist and asks, "What do you think, Mayucchi? Do you agree?"

The said shy swordswoman just goes bug eyed out of her shyness. "Uh-ano, y-you shouldn't ask me! It's be terribly rude for someone like me to butt in and speak my-"

"But, you want the meal tickets, don't you?" Kazuko asks slyly.

"**Well, I want them, but then Mayucchi might lose her chance to prepare box meals for Naruto-sama! So, I bet that she is feeling a little bit nervous and jealous of the meal tickets!**" Matsukaze answered.

Now Yukie was blushing crimson out of that outburst. "Wh-what are you saying Matsukaze? I had never said that!"

Though she was pissed at what the horse had said, that had brought up a question she had always wanted to ask the girl. "Ne, Mayucchi, why are you always talking through your cell phone strap. It's kinda weird."

"Meh?!" Yukie asks, completely shocked by the question. She then somewhat pushes her steed, which was on her hands, forwards as she said, "Th-this is Matsukaze, an artifact spirit possessing the strap. Ne? Ne? Ne?

Kazuko only sighs in exasperation. "So…that is how you explain it, huh?"

"**Yeah, even among the artifact spirits, I'm a top celebrity born of a noble lineage!**" the horse adds in.

Before Kazuko could come up with something to refute that, Naruto says, "It's nothing to worry about. In fact, I find that it's cute. Matsu-chan is all a part of Yukie-hime."

Yukie could not hold back the crimson blush that came storming back into her head. There was even steam coming out of her ears because she was so embarrassed, yet feel so loved by her chosen suitor.

Kazuko though was not amused and was glaring daggers at the swirly eyed girl, along with the other pursuers of his affection.

"Anyway," Yamato starts again while chewing on some popcorn. "The bid has already been officially accepted and run through. No one will complain about anything."

"That's easy for you to say baka," Naruto comments with anime angry eyes showing. "You just have to choose the crappiest job though! I told you I am LOADED!"

"But…I have some complaints you two…" Momoyo starts before she pulls an unsuspecting Naruto into her chest, earning her a blush from him and some hate filled glares from the other women. "But mostly you…Naruto-kun. You did not come to me when I called for you last night."

"Eh? B-but Momo-chan, I was busy still setting up my room. And I had an appointment at the bank too! And I-"

"I spent a lonely night, Naruto-kun. I have finally gotten you back here in my arms, yet you ignore my invitations to come to my room," Momoyo explained in a somewhat sorrowful tone, but for some reason, Naruto could hear a touch of seductiveness in her tone.

"So-uh-Momo-chan. Why did you call me?" Naruto asked while trying to keep control of his lower body part.

"I'm sure you know…Naruto-kun," Momoyo said in a much more seductive tone.

She then takes his face into her hands, while showing him a blush and a look that just screamed lust and love. Momoyo then pulls him closer by the millimeter for a kiss as she said softly, "I was SO~ lonely here while you were gone. I barely ad anyone to fight and to show my affection to, and yet, here you are now, back with me. And I wanted to show you…my….appreciation. after all, you…as my equal…deserve it more….than…any…one."

Now Naruto was close to his breaking point to where he would listen to the screaming he was hearing from Kurama to just scream out 'FUCK THIS!' and take Momoyo to a separate room, and make love to her, damn with them being virgins to hell!

The guys though were wearing crimson blushes while trying to make sure that they memorize this for future viewing. Yamato had to say that he was jealous of Naruto for having that kind of affection from his surrogate sister since he did have a crush on her. But he got over it, and was just turned on for what would have been a perfect Icha Icha moment.

The girls…well…they were glowing purple and red with rage that was just over the boiling point. Their eyes were glowing demonically crimson while thinking on thoughts about torture and killing Momoyo, which they knew would not be really be possible. But hey, they could dream could they?

Before Naruto could let his manly instincts take over, Momoyo only kisses him on the nose before she pulls away, saying, "Well, there is nothing I could do now. It's in the past."

While the girls sighed in relief ad had put in the thoughts of any torture and killing for later, Naruto was screaming in his head for what he would say is the worst case of blue balls ever. Damn that girl! And the men could only give him sympathetic stares as they knew that they would feel the same too.

Momoyo then asks, "So…what's the job? I'm anxious to have some wild fun."

Before they could do anything else, Naruto, who was thanking Kurama for trying to soothe his blue balls, says, "Hold up, before we do anything, I need to show you guys something."

All of the residents were looking at him curiously as he pulls out what look like some checkbook from the storage seals he had on his arm. He takes the blue one, holds it out, and says, "Read the numbers on there."

Chris takes the checkbook and takes a look at it, only for her to scream out, "_Süße barmherziger Gott!_ Look at all of the zeroes!"

While Naruto was enjoying the reactions, he hands out a red colored one as he says, "That is my inheritance from my old man, Namikaze Minato. This one here is from my mother, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina."

Kazuko takes it while her hand was shaking before she looks in it. She then screams out, "Sweet merciful Kami! There are more zeroes in there than Naruto's Tou-san's!"

Again, he was enjoying the cries of disbelief. He then sets out the rest of the checkbooks he had as he said, "And these are the rest that I have. The green one is mine and all of the money I got from my missions back at Konoha and during the war. The pink one is from Ero-sennin's regular account that he has at the elemental countries, and then the white one was also Ero-sennin's except that it was the account that held ALL of the stocks and cash from both the Elemental Countries AND for around the world, just for his books. And I will keep on getting more. Each week."

He was the met with silence. It permeated the room, and probably outside.

He then shivers as he sees the sweet expression of Kazuko saying, "Naruto-kun, you will take me shopping with all of this money you have, ne?"

"What nonsense is that?!" Chris scoffed out. "He should be taking me car shopping with that!"

"**No! Naruto-sama will be using it to by Mayucchi the perfect kitchen and to make the perfect wedding ceremony for them!**" Matsukaze said while Yukie nodded in agreement.

"No! Naruto-koibito will use it to by a roma~ntic date for us that will end with a _special surprise_, ne" Miyako claimed while she sent a flirtatious wink a Naruto, who blushed at the innuendo.

"No, that will be for me, right, _Naruto-kun_?" Momoyo asked sweetly, though Naruto had to say that it looked so wrong on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll each and every single one of you, 'kay?" Naruto said as fast as he could, which earned the approval of all females.

_Dodged a bullet there Naruto,_ were the thoughts of all of the other men in the room.

Naruto then says, "Just think of this as a way for me to repay all of you for keeping my room clean and all of that stuff. We won't have to worry too much about food for a LONG time. Hell, I might even fork over a good bit to renovate this place."

"You'll do that? Really?" Kazuko asked star eyed.

"Hai. It's a promise," Naruto stated with a toothy smile.

Momoyo then clears her throat. "Thank you for that Naruto-kun, but I'll ask again. What is the job?"

A while later, Momoyo, looking pissed off, asks Yamato slowly, "Yamato…what is this?"

Before he could answer, she points at the sign which was holding the dog as she screamed out, "We're looking for a dog! A DOG?! How will I have any wild fun with THIS?!"

"Told him that she will get angry," Naruto mutters to himself.

"That's not the point!" Yamato screams before he was released, much to an amused Naruto's disappointment. "Apparently, this dog belongs to the history teacher, Maro."

"I shouldn't have expected anything major since it's concerning HIM. He's always mixing up public and private affairs," Miyako commented dryly.

"In any case," Yamato continues on. "Data collection comes first. Moro and Gaku are asking on the web and gathering witness reports. In the meantime, we'll search on foot. So we're searching through both the local and the info networks."

"YOSH!" Kazuko shouted. "Let's get down to searching."

"Hold on! Is it right to put all of these posters up everywhere without permission? Won't anyone get angry for ruining the town scenery?" Chris asks.

While Yamato had then gone on a temporary flashback about his old man, Naruto says, "Don't worry about it. I'll just have my Kage Bunshin take care of the cleaning."

"Moe~, always so considerate of us Naruto-koi," Miyako gushes.

"But," Yukie asks, "Wouldn't it be difficult to make anything out of the photo Naruto-kun? Yamato-san?"

"This is the only photo available that we can get," Yamato answered.

Chris then says, "Oi, Inu, you're the same species, so you might be able to figure something out from this picture."

Kazuko only huffs out, "Hmph, how rude of you! Even I can't tell anything from this photo!"

She then goes to even smell the poster, earning him a snorted laughter from Kurama.

Matsukaze then asks, "**Oh yeah, you can figure out stuff from smells?**"

Naruto would have made a comment there, but Kurama then says, **Oi, Gaki, jabroni inu at 11 o'clock.**

Naruto then turns, only for him to see the dog that they were searching for just sitting there. He only just points there, which leads the others to look as well.

Kazuko then claims, "It's the history teacher, Maro, with a name tag! That's him! It HAS to be!"

"Amazing! As you'd expect from the same species!" Chris states.

"People do say that pets resemble their masters," Yukei commented.

"Leave it to me!" Miyako proclaimed as she had her bow out, aimed right at the dog.

"Whoa, wait! Are you trying to kill it?!" Yamato asks.

"We'll be rewarded for a wanted dog, dead or alive!" Miyako answered.

"I can agree with you there Miyako," Momoyo smirked.

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble there Miya-chan, but it does somewhat matter," Naruto stated.

"Just kidding Naruto-koi," Miya called back. "This arrow is an Academy replica, so it would only knock him out. It'll really hurt though."

But, apparently, the dog had managed to hear that sentence. Knowing that they were sent out to capture him, the dog makes a hasty retreat.

"Wah! He ran away!" Kazuko shouted.

"After him!" Momoyo shouted as she and the others ran off after the dog.

But they had left Naruto behind, who was just having a short talk with Kurama.

_Oi, Kurama, can I call on the fact that this job is EXACTLY like Tora back at Konoha?_

**Somehow, I get the feeling that you can. Something is off about that mutt, and I don't like it one damn bit.**

And with that, he too ran off at high shinobi speeds, determined to catch the dog as soon as possible.

Back at the Staff building district, Maro, the history teacher, had taken a sip of his tea before he stated to no one whatsoever, ""He's a noble dog raised by the Ayanokouji family's exclusive breeder. Will they manage to bring him back?"

(Location: Unknown)

At a more private location, Ageha says, "I didn't expect for _them_ to make their move while we were busy during the Kawakami Class Wars. Any further information?"

"Nothing so far madam," Azumi answered. "We're looking into further details as we speak. As of now, we are focusing on the whereabouts of the test subjects at present."

"It's useless Azumi. You can't find someone who can hide so easily. However…they are moving for a reason"

The two of them move forward a bit, observing a room where a demolished and burnt tank can be seen. Ageha then said, "There must be a follow up of some kind. Stay on alert. Prepare a unit for immediate deployment."

"Hai ma'am," Azumi said as she left the room, leaving Ageha to her thoughts as she gazes at the tank, wondering just what the apparent motive of an unknown enemy was.

(Location: Toyotoma Bath House: Tanzama)

"Mou~, that dog is way too nimble for us!" Kazuko complained as she relaxed in the warm waters.

"Inu, I'm impressed that you match that dog's muscle. It'd be a waste to leave you a dog, INU!" Chris remarked.

"You're not making any sense Chris!" Momoyo retorted.

"Yeah, it's be a waste," Kazuko confirmed lowly.

"Wow, she understood that!" Miyako said in slight irritation.

"Yeah, we went through an ordeal to find him," Momoyo commented.

Before they had come in to take a much needed break, the Kazama family had run all over the place while chasing the runaway dog. And by chase, I mean chase. The dog was a literal inu ninken, in Naruto's words, since the dog had been able to scale walls through wall jumps and all.

They had run through the entire town. They had ran through a women's clothing store, where the dog had invaded some changing rooms. Unfortunately, Yamato was not lucky as he had walked in on a transsexual African female, who had promptly threw both him and the dog out. It was then the dog had rebounded itself off of Yamato and had run of.

It was also around that time when Naruto had went to say hi to Mayu and Chika, who were just as happy to see him. Well, Mayu mostly since she had taken the role, due to her loli appearance and mind, to call Naruto the honorable 'Onii-chan', much to his displeasure. He knew that she was just as old as him, which only made it even weirder for her to call him 'that' name.

After that, the Kazama family had then chased the dog into a pastry restaurant. The dog had then proceeded to run on top of the counter, spilling a good amount of ice creams and deserts onto the many patrons and customers. Naruto, being his ever friendly self, had then offered to pay for replacements, and then some, for the offended parties. That of course earned him some kisses on the cheeks, much to the immense ire of the main girls.

Yamato, on the other hand, got unlucky again. He had caught the dog as it had spilt another ice cream, only for him to meet that same transsexual African female once again. And she was not pleased again as she had promptly kicked him and the dog out. The dog had then, once again, rebounded off of Yamato and had run off.

It was after hours upon hours of doing the same thing, much to Yamato's immense anger, they had decided to give it a rest for a little bit and have a nice bath.

Matsukaze then calls out, "**I don't think **_**you**_** went through an ordeal! We managed to lose him. How do we find him?**"

"How about luring him?" Chris suggests. "What do dogs like?"

"I like meat with bones!" Kazuko exclaims while somehow spontaneously showing dog ears and a dog tail.

"**Not talking about you!**" Matsukaze remarked.

"Yamato and Naruto-kun had arranged so many meal tickets for us. I want to get this job done successfully!" Kazuko stated.

"Indeed. Naruto-dono won't be rewarded for his hard work until we do," Chris agreed.

"Naruto-kun…someone had tried to get him into trouble by getting people to think that he peeped on them. I think that was Jiraiya-san at the time," Yukie stated somewhat randomly.

"I'd show him all of me if he were to just ask," Miyako said. "I know that he would complement me if I were to catch that dog for him, and then…"

Miyako's future train of thoughts there would now be proclaimed XXX-rated for the safety of the viewers.

"For some reason, all of you are only talking about Naruto-kun," Momoyo stated plainly.

The room was then silent as not one girl could deny that statement at all. But then before anyone could say anything, the same dog that they were searching comes up in the middle of the hot tub.

They watch silently as the dog paddles its way out of the tub, before looking back. They couldn't really tell what the dog was saying, but it may as well be a taunt. That was when their thought snap into attention.

"WHY YOU…!" was the collective screams coming from the women as they scrambled out of the tub, not knowing that they were running out in the nude.

While the dog was hightailing it out of there, the women came out into the hallway. Miyako, who for some reason had her bow with her, unleashes a shot. As the arrow reaches the dog, it shows off its abilities by doing a barrel roll as it continued to run on. It might have looked cool if it was shown at another time, but now it was just infuriating.

"He's good. To think that a dog could be this good of a warrior," Miyako commented.

"Interesting! I won't hold back on a warrior, even if it is a dog!" Momoyo shouted while having a demonic gleam in her eyes.

Then as the dog turns a corner, Chris states, "This is good! The damned dog is heading towards a dead end!"

Then, as the dog tries to make a dash to the outside, the girls were able to get a jump on the dog. As they lay on top of the now grounded mutt, they couldn't help but have a feeling of victory course through them.

"Alright! We got the mangy mutt!" Kazuko called. She would have said more, but then her nose twitches, catching a _very familiar_ smell.

Slowly turning her head, she spots the shirtless, towel wearing form of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, just staring at them with a blank expression, and an increasing blush that was turning redder by the minute.

The said blond had just gotten out of the tub himself, and was going to search for the women and ask what the commotion was all about. Now, he could very well see the dog that they had been chasing was now underneath them. Oh, he could, but now, his brain was short circuiting at the sight of five, very gorgeous, beautiful women, all in the nude right in front of him. It was enough for him to immediately cut off the connection between him and Kurama before the fox could see this, but it was only by sight.

That was when he sees that the other women had noticed as well, judging by their crimson blushes and their embarrassed faces, save for Miyako's and Momoyo's since theirs were glowing with lust and love.

Now, if he were to be a lesser man, he would have again say 'FUCK THIS SHIT!' and have gone to make some clones, seal off the area, just so that he could have his way with the five women that have his heart. He could have also just turned away and run as fast as he could just in case they were to become enraged at him, but he knew that wasn't the case, if the pheromones he smelled were to be judging anything.

That was when he also noticed that their blushes and lust filled faces grew tenfold, like they had just seen something that would be the subject of their future wet dreams, and more than likely future 'private time' meetings.

How could he tell? Well, again, there were the pheromones that they were emitting. And there were the ones he smelt from his left, which he knew where Mayu, Chika, Tsubame and surprisingly Kokoro were, along with some of the other upper classmen. And finally, there was a certain breeze that he felt going through his lower body and a familiar stiffness down there as well. That led Naruto to only one conclusion.

_Kurama?_

**Hai?**

_By any chance was there a breeze or a movement strong enough for me to lose the towel that was covering me?_

**Hai, you set your legs wrong. The towel kind of just floated off without your knowledge.**

_Huh. Well, I should probably run soon, right?_

**With the mass amounts of pheromones that I am getting, yeah, it would be best for you. Though, don't be surprised when you get more fans coming for you once this gets out, especially since I am hearing some camera clicks.**

_Yeah, I got that too. Well, here's my prayer to Kami-chan to help me contain my innocence until one of my girls takes it by my own volition. Cheers Kurama._

**Cheers, and God Speed. You're going to need it.**

_Arigatou._

And before any of the women knew it, Naruto literally fades out of existence due to his immense speed. And then hell broke loose. There were many multiple cries of 'Naruto-sama' and 'Oh my Kami, he's so BIG!' and one cry of 'Onii-chan so big for me!' and so on. And then they set off, either to find a private place for themselves, send the pictures they have to their friends before going to a private place themselves, and then there were the ones who were running off, hoping that they would be able to catch their new found 'chosen mate'.

While all that was going on, the Kazama family girls were having their own thoughts on what they saw.

Chris, who had never seen such a thing before, was wondering how on earth he was going to fit it inside her once she was able to take him to bed. And she also prayed to all of the deities that she would do that soon.

Kazuko was in the same mindset as Chris, except she was thinking on what kinds of positions that she had learned via her training regimes that could be applied to her love's equipment.

Yukie could not be known since her mind had blacked out completely to what she saw, while thinking up some erotic scenes that had involved her and him being in a dojo, kitchen, or in one scene, in a field of flowers while being bathed by the moonlight. Matsukaze couldn't really input anything due to it being a fabrication of Yukie's mind.

For the safety and sanity of the readers, Momoyo's and Miyako's thoughts were dubbed XXXXXX-rated due to the multiple impure thoughts that ran through their head. Momoyo though had a demonic look in her eyes as she let drool come out of her mouth. Miyako just had hearts in her eyes again as she thought on how much he had grown since the last time she had seen, and felt it in her hands. Oh, how she was so waiting for that date!

It would be a while later when after everyone had gotten dressed and Yamato, who had been conveniently outside during the whole 'event', and had chased after the dog. Yamato though kept on asking a blushing Naruto why there were multiple females that came out before they had, calling out his name and other stuff.

Naruto inly just smacked his fellow man on the head while he muttered, "Now isn't the time!"

And he also refused to meet the eyes of the girls as well, who were staring at him every so often, undressing him in their minds and picturing what they had just witnessed. And let it be known that what they had saw would definitely be the subject of any, and all future wet dreams.

After the chase had reignited, Naruto sees an incoming warehouse that was pretty out of the way. Looking ahead with his eyes, he sees the dog rushing into it. Now, if Naruto were any lesser man he would have just assumed that the warehouse was empty and abandoned, due to the condition that it was in.

But, Naruto was a ninja first and foremost, and he had also come out of a Ninja War not the long ago. And one of the things that he would always remember during the war was the smell of compressed lead, brass, bronze, and other metals. Mostly lead, which was very suspicious to Naruto.

As they had arrived in front of the warehouse, Chris says, "He went inside!"

"It looks like an abandoned factory of some sort," Miyako remarked while looking around the area.

Momoyo then struts forward, cracking her knuckles as she said, "Now…that was VERY annoying. I'm going to capture the mutt and punish him!"

_He'll die if you were to go through with that Nee-san!_ Yamato griped inwardly.

Momoyo then looks to Naruto, who looks back at her. They nod to each other, getting the hidden message between each other. They then reared their legs back, channeling Ki into them. Lashing out, they easily demolish the door, opening their way into the warehouse.

As the others went in slowly, Naruto conjures up some Kage Bunshin as he knew something was up. He had detected the scent of gun powder, fresh at that, all around the warehouse. And then Kurama had let him know that there were three more persons there as well, four females to be exact.

He knew he had to be cautious, and if he had to, liberate one of the weapons inside the warehouse for him to use. It was a god thing that he had learned how to properly shoot a god variation of artillery during his second childhood.

"Moe~, it'll be a pain to search this place. Its trash," Kazuko calls out.

"That will be no problem at all," Momoyo stated. "We will just have to make him show himself."

She then begins to cause mayhem and destruction to the warehouse while calling out taunts to the dog. And like she had predicted, the dog had come out of hiding.

Yukie sees him and says, "I see him!"

Miyako acts to the proclamation fast by launching a barrage of arrows, trapping the pinning the dog to the wall. The dog could only stare bug eyed at what had happened to it. It was now trapped, and was soon going to go back to its dreadful master.

The dog is even more fearful as Miyako says, "If you try to run away again, I will shoot directly at you! Just try me!"

When the dog made no move, Yamato then shouts, "Good job Miyako! We got him!"

"Yeah, great job Miya-chan!" Naruto shouts in agreement while he inspects one of the crates. And he was proven right of his assumption in that instant. He then makes a subtle hand signal to the clones in hiding to prepare for attack and defend. A series of subtle sounds that only he could hear, brought by the clones were his confirmations.

"That settles it!" Chris smiled.

"Yatta!" Kazuko cheered. "We got those meal tickets, AND a private show to boot!"

Naruto blushes at that instant while Kazuko does the same, though it brought the other women into dazed looks.

Before he could make a complaint there, Naruto sees a lone bullet underneath his feet. Picking it up, he asks purposefully out lout, "Hmmm….wonder what model this is from?"

"That's a 7.62 mm NATO," Chris answers automatically. "I learned about it from my father."

Kazuko then holds up another item as she asks, "Then what would this be?"

"Oh. A MK3A2 hand grenade," Chris answers again.

"And what about this?" Miyako asks as she was holding up a gun.

Again, Chris answers by saying, "It's an M60 machine gun. The German MG3 is superior to that model though."

"And…this?" Momoyo asks too, though her eyes were scanning around for anything that would harm them in an instant. She could tell that Naruto had already known about it, and was probably playing along. In fact, she wouldn't doubt that he had cones out and about.

"Oh…that is an M134 mini gun."

"**Why do you think that all of these weapons are?**" Matsukaze asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Yamato muttered.

Chris hummed in thought. "Maybe…maybe that there is the possibility that the warehouse belongs to a heavy munitions merchant?"

"No one sells weapons in Japan!" Kazuko stated.

"Then…could these possibly…illegal?" Chris asked slowly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Yukie said as she shivered.

"I can think of something. Give you three guesses and two of them won't count," Naruto claims.

"Smuggling ring," Momoyo stated grimly.

Naruto only nodded. "We got a ring on our hands. And if I my senses are not wrong, which they usually aren't than we would should expect for us to have some kind of battle…right about…now."

And before they knew it, they were surrounded by a mass of men in black, pun intended.

"Hmmm, it looks like you were right in that one Naruto-koi," Miyako said as she readied her bow. "And they got deadly weapons too."

"Yamato, you won't be able to handle this. Stay back," Momoyo ordered.

Yamato obviously didn't agree. "No way! Even you can't fight against guns!"

Momoyo would have made a retort, but Naruto had already made his move. Putting the cold, emotionless eyes of a veteran shinobi, Naruto charges in and stabs one of the men with a kunai. He then uses the man as a meat shield for the incoming fire.

Then, using his immense speed, he calls out the technique, "Tatsu-ryu: Majin no Tsume."

In the next few seconds, the ones that had tried to fire at him with their guns were on the ground, clutching their wounds. His danger sense then makes him move to the side, dodging a bullet that had been fired. He then leans back in that one move he had seen in a movie, dodging the multitude of bullets that were coming his way.

Grabbing a lone gun, Naruto twists from his position, and uses the temporary air time to let loose from the gun. He had either killed or knocked out 8 more men before the clip was emptied.

Just as he lands on the ground, he does another twist move before throwing the empty gun right at another enemy, knocking him out with the blunt force trauma. As he rises from the ground after that, he sees that the other girls and Yamato were handling their own batch of enemies with either their fists for Momoyo's and Yamato's cases, or the Kawakami replica weapons that they had managed to get out from nowhere.

At the moment of distraction though, Naruto doesn't really notice the man next to him wow s about to fire his gun at him. Now, he would have moved then, but he sees that someone had his back right then. Before the man could fire the gun, Miyako had fired her arrow right into the barrel of the gun. The only thing that the weapon could do was blow up in his face, probably maiming the man's face.

Naruto then looks to the bluennette archer and shouts out, "Thanks for that Miya-chan!"

"It's not a problem at all Naruto-koi!" Miyako called, before she caresses her face with her left hand in a seductive pose. "Shoot me with your _lance_ tonight as a reward. I am sure that it has _grown_ a lot since out last _encounter_."

Naruto then looks to his right and sees Kazuko and Chris finishing off the last batches of the enemies. Normally, Naruto would have considered that the skirmish was over, but he knew that the four scents that he caught were still there. The fight was far from over. The one thing about it though that was bugging him was that one, maybe two were _really familiar_.

He then hears Momoyo ask who she thinks is the ringleader, "Now, you've got some explaining to do! What's going on in here?! Your answer could cost you something…dear to you. Above anything, you fired at us. It'll cost you something regardless no matter the reason."

Momoyo's senses then warn her of the incoming attack. By doing so, she was barely able to avoid being smashed underneath the might of a sledgehammer wielding woman, who had a somewhat dazed look in the eyes.

Kazuko and Chris then had to avoid an attack against themselves by an unknown red headed woman as Chris screamed, "Nani?! More troops?!"

Yukie then said, "Yamato-san, stay back while we handle them! Naruto-kun, I think that there is another one!"

Miyako only grunts out, "Kami, these guys are on a different level. Be careful!"

Yukei then had to block a strike against a steel beam while she muttered, _Hm. She is a skilled weapon user. How will I fight against someone like this?_

Kazuko, who had just dodged another attack by the gold club wielding woman, somehow recognizes the techniques that they were using. So, she calls out, "Guy! They are using Kawakami techniques!"

Momoyo, who was now pissed and trying to hold her own against a clash, says, "Kawakami's techniques are never leaked to outsiders! Who on earth are you?!"

Naruto on the other hand was fighting a battle all his own. The woman had silver hair similar to Ageha, which had set off some warning bells to him. And then there was the fighting style she was suing. She was keeping up with him, even with his natural speed being used. That meant that she was probably very well trained illegally, or a former student of Kawakami Academy.

He breaks away a clash he had between him and his opponent before he calls out, "Tatsu-ryu: Ars Arcanum!"

Naruto then sets on with a large multitude of punches, kicks, jabs, and all sorts of blows that his opponent just could not defend against. Right, left, up, down, left, down, kick, jab, uppercut, punch, knee, Naruto was putting it all into the move of his creation.

Just as he ends it, he could see the ruin of the woman's clothes, allowing him to see her eyes. Naruto recognizes them immediately before he narrows his own eyes. If the person that he was fighting was who he thinks she was, then certain people had some explaining to do. A LOT of explaining.

But he was in the middle of a battle; he could not afford to be distracted. Deciding to end the combo, he channels his chakra and Ki in into three more separate blows. He first does a kick spin around; using the added momentum to land a harsh Ki enhanced kick to the woman's sides. He could hear the woman curse as the ribs inside her cracked.

Second, he rears his left fist back and lands it on her right shoulder, cracking what he assumes and feels is a type of advanced metal that the woman was using as a prosthetic arm. He was sure that the arm would be useless unless it were to be repaired soon.

Finally, while the woman was cringing and grimacing in the pain, Naruto jumps back, reads his right fist, charges in, and lands a usually death giving Ki-chakra combo punch to the woman's chest. Before the woman could be launched from the blow, Naruto presses his hand on her back, pulling her into his fist that was crushing her sternum.

Then, with all his might, he pushes hard, launching the woman through the steel beams and boxes containing the weaponry.

Now, Naruto would have used this opportunity to capture his opponent, but then he hears a loud whistle out of nowhere. Before he could react to it, he sees one for the other women that Yukie and Miyako were battling collect the downed woman before they disappear.

Naruto would have gone through on the chase, but he was more worried about his friends than a suspicion that he was going to follow up soon. He would have called out and ask if anyone was injured, but then he sees the shorter woman who had rescued his opponent drop a particular metal canister.

He immediately acted, knowing the smell that was coming from it. He leaps forward, grabs the grenade, and tosses it back up into the air. Then luckily, a clone was there on the roof that had grabbed the grenade and tosses it further in the air before it dispelled. Naruto was disappointed when he sees the imminent explosion in the air.

He just stares on into the sky, wondering on who it was he recognized and why _she_ was doing criminal work like this. He would have to look into it later on.

Before he could go on in his thoughts, he feels the pressing of Yukie's breasts as she asks, "Naruto-kun, are you injured? Do you need assistance?"

"No, I'm fine Yukie-hime," Naruto answered. "And you?"

The dark haired girl just grinned. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern Naruto-kun."

"That is all fine and good, but allow me to kill you…" a low voice that just personified rage said.

The two of them look, only for them to find the other women glowing with rage. Our blond hero knew that he would have to use Kawarimi on Yamato son so that he could live to the nest day.

A while later, while an injured Yamato was glaring at his smug brother for getting him to suffer the beating that was supposed to be his, Kazuko asks, "What was all that about?"

"The policemen said that it could be yakuza, smuggling weapons," Yukei theorized.

"**Wouldn't something like that be too large in scale?**" Matsukaze questioned. "**That kind of firepower was like the mafia in the Hong Kong movies or in **_**Megaforce!**_"

"That mega force got away too though," Chris remarks. "Nah, they weren't that _mega_. We at least hindered the smugglers in their activities."

"Japan's become quite a dangerous place lately, huh?" Miyako mused.

Naruto though was thinking still on whom he faced and the possibilities of how someone like _her_ would have survived. If she was indeed who she is, then there may be something going on the likes of the conspiracies against him back at Konoha and Suna, along with the likes of Akatsuki. And to think, that he had only come here to get away from the life threatening action, only for him to be thrown into it yet again. Oh, how the irony can be seen.

Naruto was then snapped out of his musing when Miyako says, "Naruto-koi, I just remembered. We forgot about this."

She then holds up the poster for the dog that they were originally chasing. Kazuko, having realized it too, shouts out, "Nani?! We forgot about him!"

She then starts to freak out. "What should we do?! What CAN we do?! Shihandai will punish us if we neglect the mission commission!"

Naruto would have made a comment then, but a he hears a familiar voice saying, "Ah, good boy."

Turning to the source of the voice along with the others, they see no one other that Capt himself petting the same dog that they were searching for. Now our hero had his eyebrow twitching madly with anger at himself for missing that.

Capt then notices his friends standing in front of him and asks, "Oh? Oh, hey guys! Going home now?"

"A lot happened man!" he continued. "I was trying to fix the tire, but then the glue dried INSIDE the tube! I had no choice but to run, carrying it back!"

He then notices the shocked looks on everyone's faces, well, except Naruto's who was just glaring ominously at the dog that looked like his history teacher, Maro. "Huh? What's up with the faces?"

He couldn't go on, as an enraged Naruto had leapt onto the dog, sealing scroll in hand. All the while he was cackling like a mad man. He will have his vengeance yet!

_**AN: And that is that for this chapter. Kami, I had to follow the episode just to get some of the stuff down. Now, I know that most of you seem to abhor the anime and prefer me to go by the original version of Majikoi. But, since I have found the anime first, I am more inclined to go the more simpler route than the long route. Plus, knowing me, I will throw in my own twists and added chapters to extend the length of the story. So I don't think that you all should worry about that. **__**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: Call this an addendum if you will. I think it would be better for me to correct what I mean on this. Since I found the anime first, I will be going by that storyline, BUT that doesn't mean that I will completely ignore the Visual Novel version. Have an English patch of both the games and am going through it as we speak, albeit slowly. I am also viewing a Let's Play thing on Youtube if for some extra help, so that I can get the characters of the story down good. I am open to accept those who will help me in that regard so that the story will be enjoyable to them, and to every one else. That is all.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is the next update. Hope you all enjoy it and all that! And a warning, there WILL be a lemon at the end. Don't like it, just skip it. That is all.**_

Ch 4: Ten no Āchā

(Date: September 21, 2012)

It was early in the morning at the time, and Naruto was going through his daily training regime. It would involve him spanning a good number of Kage bunshin to do chakra control exercises, elemental control exercises, Ki exercises, and sometimes studying if he were to need it.

Since the school year had just started, it wasn't bad enough for him to warrant that kind of studying, so the latter of that group was out for the time being. They were instead reading up on some advanced Kenjutsu styles from old Japanese tales and history along with ones he had caught on from manga and video games.

The real one though did the physical workout of course. It was more or less him doing some basic training, along with some running, and finally some sparring with some Kage Bunshin and some Tsuchi Bunshin, one of the many other jutsu Naruto knows.

He would then go through his Ki combo exercises so that he can get the start and flow of it down without trouble. He had noticed that during that last fight with that unknown terrorist, some of his moves were not up to where he had in mind. Kurama was of like mind, so they had then went on, analyzing what they could do better than from what they had done before.

They both knew that they couldn't go for anything less, if by chance they were encounter them again. And, like Naruto is always is, Murphy loves to fuck with him by doing it anyway. Fucking Murphy.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind though. You see, after the Second Coming of Tora had happened, or whatever Naruto decides to call it, he had gotten a brand NEW group of fangirls hounding after him. It turns out that some of them had taken a picture of his equipment without his knowing. And like how they always were, they had post it on the internet.

The news literally spread like wildfire. The next day, he was hounded by many girls of various ages, even some of his more ambitious teachers that he had seen through passing, just so they could get the 'full experience' that he himself had to offer to them. And the other girls didn't like that one bit at all, though he knew they were just as guilty as the fangirls. They were just more…creative, if not subtle about it.

None of them had tried anything yet, which caused Naruto to be highly suspicious. And it was with due cause since he had caught many cameras hidden away in his room, bathroom, and oddly enough, the boys locker room. The tactic just SCREAMED Miyako.

Speaking of said girl, he was surprised that she hadn't done anything to him yet, but he was sure that she was just barely holding on for him. He did after all promise her a romantic date, with just the two of them. He would have to figure out how to get it by the other girls. Kami knows what would happen if they were to find out that he was taking her out first, though the catfight that would ensue would be hilarious.

Once our hero sees that he was done exercising for the meantime, he decides to head on in. he did have to set some things up since the earlier mentioned date was tonight, and he had most of it planned out. That would mean by setting up some Kage Bunshin to either take his role in school, or to send them out to get everything ready.

But knowing his clones, they were bound to mess up somehow at school and disperse. So it would be best for him and his sanity to go with the latter plan. But first he had to take a nice bath.

Later on, as he enters the area where the bath was, Naruto detects Momoyo exiting said bathroom. And she was wearing nothing more than a towel around her body, while she was using another one to try her hair. He knew that by how she was closing her eyes in bliss meant that she didn't have her guard up, and that she was thinking, or daydreaming of something…or rather, someone.

But he knew how vindictive she can be whenever she catches someone peeping on her. Jiraiya, if he were alive, can attest to that statement. Tsunade has got nothing on Momoyo's righteous female fury. Let's just put it at that.

Thinking quickly on his feet, Naruto pulls out a camouflage sheet and lays it over him, covering his body against the wall. He then withdraws as much chakra and Ki he could pull in so that she wouldn't sense his presence, if she already hadn't. If she did, she was giving him a free show.

Momoyo had indeed felt someone come in, but it had disappeared before she could do anything. It was probably one of the other boys that didn't want to die by her hand. A shame, she wanted to have a little fun. But if it was Naruto who walked in…

Out of instinct, a wandering hand grabs her breast, making her moan out, "Hmm. Naruto-kun. I wonder how you would enjoy grabbing these babies."

She then fondles her assets out of randomness. "Maybe I could use them to…give him some _much needed pleasure._"

The image of her love's tool comes into her mind, causing blood to leak out of her nose slightly while she was beginning to pant. In his hiding spot, Naruto could literally feel the arousal that Momoyo was putting out. It was intoxicating. But he held strong. He was not going to die today.

A little bit later, she walks on out so that she can get ready for the day. Once the coast was clear, Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief as he puts away the camo sheet. He had never really…scratch that. Momoyo was just as perverted, if not more, than Miyako can be. She just shows it more when he and she are alone. Or when a pretty girl is around at the time, and then Naruto would just eat some popcorn and enjoy the show.

_But I should take care of one thing first_, Naruto thinks to himself as he looks to his…morning problem. Damn that girl for being way too sexy. He was going to be needing a cold shower thanks to that woman.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Here we find our hero sitting in his desk, writing in some notes while his math teacher was explaining the problem on the white board. It was something that he had assigned as homework the previous class, and had been told that students were having problems with it.

Now, for the ignorant bastards back at the Elemental Countries, they would not even believe that Naruto was willingly doing this. They would either chalk it up to it being a Genjutsu, a ninja in disguise who is very bad at it, or Kurama taking over. Too bad they never knew that his 2nd childhood here in Japan had brought in many advances to his intellect.

Some of them would make the old bats green with envy with the military prowess of the other countries, like the United States and the United Kingdom. And then Tsunade would be frothing at the mouth at the cosmetic appliances that make the wearer look younger, which was the old hag's first and foremost goal above all.

While he was doing this, he was thinking on the night ahead. He had yet to tell the special girl of the night anything, as he had wanted to surprise her with a legit invitation to a restaurant that she had always wanted to go to. She had talked it with him before his departure, so he had made it a somewhat personal mission for him to get a reservation for the both of them one day.

And he did so. Albeit, it was a chore since the people there were pricks. Good thing he had mentioned about his status linkage to the Kawakami family and his money. As much as he had hated flaunting around his status like a certain Uchiha would constantly do, it does its job.

He had then made clones set up a special spot for the both of them where he would try and end the date. It was close enough for if things were to carry on over to the next level, which was very likely, he at least planned ahead to where he had placed a Hiraishin seal near a hotel where they could…do the deed so to speak.

His mind blanks for a few seconds, startling Naruto slightly. But then the memories flew in a little bit. He smirks a little bit to himself at the ingenuity of his copies. They had to make it where they had to stop by a specific spot where supposedly he and Miyako would just talk. It was a memorable place from their childhood. Just end it at that.

**You going a bit overboard with this thing ya know**, Kurama commented.

_I know, but I want this to be special. And I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Fucking Naruto. When do I ever hold back on whatever I do?_

**Point you may have there. You never do anything half-assed or unfinished. It is either done right, or overdone. Normally the latter since you don't know when enough is enough.**

_I'll do whatever the fuck I want to Kurama, and I'll do it till the day I die. And that will be a LONG time._

**I know. but speaking of that, are you going to mark them? That will be the only way how your mates will keep up with you, age-wise and all**.

_Yeah. I just channel all my energies and bite them, right?_

**Got it in one gaki.**

_Kinky. I'm sure Miya-chan and Momo-chan would like the primal stuff._

**Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when something exciting happens.**

_Later, lazy bastard._

It was then the bell rings, signaling the start of lunch. He looks around, seeing everyone in his class rise from their seats and chatting with their friends. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't in the same class as his fellow housemates, so he couldn't really talk with them. In fact he really had no one to talk to.

Yep, being in 2-B sucked ass. Why did he have to increase his intelligence so damn badly?

As he exited the classroom with backpack hanging over his shoulder, Naruto bored a look of indifference. It was a face he had learned to put up while being in his class, since most people tend to go to him whenever they wanted something. He had found it better or him to keep a somewhat aloof attitude towards his fellow classmates, but still remain friendly.

He wasn't going to be like Sasuke. That would be just wrong after all the hell he went through due to the bastard child.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he sees Yukei jogging up to him. Smiling at the familiar face, Naruto asks, "Hey Yukie-hime, what do you need?"

The said girl blushes hard as she grips on a blue wrapped box. "Uh-ano-eto-Naruto-kun. I-I m-ma-m-ma *gulp* I made this for you! Please!"

She then presents Naruto with the box. The blond immediately knew what it would be since this was a common occurrence. He takes the box, smiling even wider. "Arigatou Yukie-hime. Your food is always the best to eat!"

He wasn't fully sure that the girl could get any more redder. So, to save the girl from embarrassment, he guides her to the cafeteria.

Once there, the two take a seat next to the other Kazama house members. Kzuako narrows her eyes at the bento in Naruto's hands and asks, "Naruto-kun, who gave you that?"

"Oh, Yukie-hime made it for me. I'm kind of excited since I haven't had any of her food for-EVER!" Naruto answered as he opens the bento, revealing its content. Naruto's mouth immediately waters at the sight before him.

Just as he was about to dig into Heaven's Delight, Capt asks, "Oi, Naruto, what are you doing in history?"

"Meiji Era. Why do you ask?" Naruto asks between bites.

"Mind helping us then? We're stuck in the Edo Period. I just can't get the dates down."

"Yeah, same here man. But I got names too," Gaku sighed.

Naruto chewed through his sushi before he said, "Sure, but how about we wait on that until the weekend. I got something planned today."

"Thanks buddy!" Gaku cheered.

"But what are you going to be doing Naruto-kun?" Chris asked. "Do you have an errand?"

"Hai. Got some banking stuff to take care of and all that," was Naruto's lie. He didn't like telling lies, but for the sake of his plans for the night, it would be best if they were to not know.

"Maybe I can be of assistance then. My father knows some accountants that can help you," Chris suggested.

"I'm good. It's just logistics stuff."

Chris seemed to have bought it and have gone back into eating her fried tofu. Miyako then leans on Naruto as she said, "But Naruto-koi, I'll get oh-so lonely without you!"

While the other girls were seething at what their competition was doing, Naruto slips in a note into Miyako's blouse. He knows that after lunch she had a free period to where she will just hang out on the roof, more than likely doing shameful things to herself while imagining a certain male doing it to her. He was also sure that once she had seen it, he would probably need some earplugs to downgrade the future screaming.

Momoyo then rests her body on top of Naruto's head, startling him slightly, as she said, "Naruto-kun, I am in need of you for something."

"Eh? What is it Momo-chan?" Naruto asked, not really bothered by her pressing her assets on his head. It was a common thing she had done to him since he could remember.

Suddenly, she pulls Naruto away from the lunch table, much to the other girls' immense ire and the men's amusement as she said, "I need a spar. I haven't gotten a good challenge in a bit, and I am feeling very antsy. I want to have some FUN!"

"Did Jiji give you permission for it?" Naruto asked, though he knew the incoming answer.

"Who needs permission for this?" was her answer as she dragged him away to Kami knows where. The other girls were shouting at Momoyo to bring back their man while Miyako just sighed.

Later on after lunch, we find Miyako on the roof of the school building, thinking about her love.

Her fellow member, Cookie, then asks, "**You really do love Naruto-sama, do you?**"

"More than anything Cookie!" Miyako moaned out. "I have known him for as long as I know it, and have always given my heart and soul to him, each and every day."

"**Sugoi. I have to wonder why you have such a devotion to him; though it can be easily understood if once has to see his life.**"

"It's many things Cookie," Miyako interrupted before a nostalgic smile filler her face. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him. He has done so many things for me, that I can't help but love him unconditionally."

"**How did Naruto-sama help you Miyako?**" Cookie asked.

Miyako's smile only grew softer as a blush adorned her face. "Well…I guess you don't really know then. I don't mind. It all started back when we were in elementary school…"

(Flashback)

A Seven year old Naruto can be seen sitting in a car, seatbelt intact and all as he bounced in his seat with excitement. It was his 4th month of school, and he was more than happy enough for him to start a new part of his 2nd childhood.

**You know that you don't have to be so damn hyper about it. Kami, you moving around this much is giving me a headache!** Kurama griped.

_I can't help it! I mean, I got a new family, I got a new life, and I have new friends who don't know anything about me! I can't help but be excited to see them,_ Naruto said

**I can see that quite clearly gaki,** Kurama commented dryly.

_Go back to sleep if you're going to be a grouch man. I don't need you to be a downer__**.**_

He was met with a snort from the biju as it had went back to sleep. He then feels the car sopping, signaling that he had arrived at his school. Turning to his adoptive grandfather, he smiles brightly at him.

Tesshin chuckles at the young ball of energy as he said, "Well Naruto-kun, here we are at your school. I trust that you will have a good day to day."

"Hai Jiji," Naruto nodded rapidly.

"Alright then. Go on young one."

Naruto nods again as he exits the car. But before he could close it, Tesshin says, "And try to not do any pranks today. Your teachers are going spare over them."

"No promises there Jiji. _Watashi wa atode o ai shimashou_!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the school.

A few hours later, it was recess, one of Naruto's favorite times of the day. It was someone about his supposed age can have fun and be a kid, doing whatever. Play games, swing on the swings, climb the jungle gym, all that kind of stuff. He had questioned why Konoha never really had something like this back at their civilian schools. Maybe then the kids would not be s stiff and stuff whenever they would go to the Ninja Academy.

Nevertheless, Naruto still favored being a regular kid at recess. Though today was going to be slightly different than normal.

As he was walking around, wondering what he would be doing today, his ears twitch. He then registers an outcry of sadness and emotional trauma. Not only that, but it sounded female too, a female around his age. Now, if he were a normal kid, he would have either ignored it or gone to a teacher.

Let it be known that Naruto is far from being normal, and would help out anyone who would seem to be in distress. He was a chivalrous man…well, boy after all.

He follows the outcries to where he comes to see a group of students his age and a little bit older surrounding the fence. The sneering faces that were on the faces of the older kids as he hears them jeering about something had set off some warnings to the young blond.

He walks around the crowd, wanting to see who exactly they were trying to trap and bully. Once he could, if only barely, he sees a young blue haired girl lying on the ground, crying with her arms stretched out. By him judging by how she looks, she was probably trying to reach for something.

Upon looking to the side as much as he could, he sees what he would perceive as the head bully of the group sneering at the girl while holding her supposed lunch box and a doll. The lunch box was torn open with its contents spilt out while the doll looked worse for wear. More than likely due to the machinations of whoever this jerk was.

Before he makes a move, the head bully sneers, "So, look at the weak baby crying over her lunch and dolly. If you want it so bad, come and take it!"

"Giv-giv-*hic*give me back my things! You *hic* meanie!" the blue girl cried out.

"Awe~, you hurt my feelings. Maybe I'll teach you to respect your betters by…taking it out on this little one."

The head bully then holds the girl's doll by its arms and begins stretching it. The girl gasps as tears start to release themselves from their ducts.

Before she could make a sound or he bully could do anything else, Naruto throws a rock right at the bully. It hits its mark: right on the head. As he cries out in pain, Naruto appears before him before taking the doll and he abandoned lunch box. Walking backwards, he glares at the bully who he sees is still covering his head. There was even blood coming out of it. The other bullies were either shell shocked at the action, or running away since they had recognized the boy.

Naruto looks back at the awestruck girl as he asks, "Hey, they didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

The girl shakes her head no before saying, "Not really. They just pushed me. Are you…?"

Naruto smiles at her before handing the girl her stuff back. "Of course! It's your stuff anyway. Here you go."

"Ar-arigat-tou," the girl stammers shyly, revealing a crimson blush on her head.

"No prob. No one should make a girl cry. It's even worse if the girl is as pretty as you," Naruto stated like it was something he would normally do.

The girl's blush though only increases tenfold as she was smart enough to properly comprehend the compliment. She then gasps at the now glaring bully who had been tormenting her for so long.

Sensing the pathetic KI coming his way, Naruto turns around, glares at the remaining bullies as he said, "Now, is there a reason why you are hurting her? Answer carefully."

"Like we need to tell a gaki like you!" one of the henchmen sneered out.

"You are going to pay for what you just did! Do you even know who you're dealing with?!" the head bully yelled out.

Naruto, who was talking with the bluennette still, turns to them and asks, "I'm sorry, were you saying something? I didn't catch that?"

All of the bullies were red in indignation before the head bully yells out, "You dare ignore me! I am-"

"It doesn't matter who or what you are!" Naruto interrupts. "You are a jabroni, and I kick the asses of jabronis like you!"

The beating was short and swift since Naruto had years of fighting experience and the bullies had zip to none at all. They in fact ran away, crying and more than likely sharding themselves with the multitude of cuts and bruises that was given, via Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The smirking Naruto only dust off his hands as he turns back to the still awestruck bluennette. In the mind of the girl, she was seeing our hero as a whiskered Minato wearing white medieval armor, riding a majestic black horse and carrying a zweilhander and claymore in his sheathes.

It was quite obvious that after seeing an image like that, and after it had been imbedded into her memory, she had fallen for the blond in shining armor. Hard.

Naruto just smiles softly at the girl while holding out a hand, "Here, I'll help you up."

Still awestruck and blushing, she grabs her hero's hand and is lifted up. She still stared at him while he examines her damaged lunch box and the spilt contents. There was even an instant ramen cup that had been destroyed! What monstrosity was this?!

Turning to her, he asks, "Hey, since your lunch was ruined by those jabronis, I'll give you my sandwich. What do you say?"

The girl, still staring at her hero, just nods slightly. Naruto then grabs her hand, startling the now blushing hard girl, as he said, "Yatta! Come on! You will love what I got! I'll even share some of my ramen for you!"

"Oh-ano-arigatoi," the girl stammered.

Naruto then thought of something that made him feel like a canon version of himself for some reason. The result was him facepalming himself. "_Chikushou_! Baka!"

Stopping temporarily, he asks, "Hey, sorry for not asking earlier, but what's your name?"

"Oh-ano-it's Shiina. Shiina Miyako," Miyako answered.

Naruto just gave her the patented 'Good Guy' pose as he said, "Well Miya-chan, the name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

(Flashback ended)

Miyako sighs in content as she recalls the very day where she had met her own hero in the flesh. True, he had his own quirks and habits that had made her think so differently back then, but her love only grew from that day. He would always protect her when she would need it, until she had requested to be trained to fight like him.

Unfortunately, her body wasn't good enough for her to be properly trained in the ways of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. So, in turn, she had turned to be supporting of her beloved by being a distance fighter. That had led her to being the sniper she is today.

"**Sugoi Miyako. I didn't know that Naruto-sama was such a hero to you then! You must have been in awe with his presence!**" Cookie commented.

"Oh~, that and much more Cookie," Miyako moaned. "Hey Cookie, can you go back to the house and pick up my pack? I left it there and want it to get some homework done."

"**Hai. I'll get right on it Miyako!**" Cookie acknowledged before it rolls away.

Once she was sure that the robot was gone, Miyako sighs again as she shifts her legs. The retelling of her fated meeting, in her mind, of her beloved had brought up some more…risky memories.

One of which was during the times when he had trained her, and he had to be up close and personal. Oh, how she enjoyed feeling his hard, toned body against hers. The second one was during their first date together during 7th grade. He had looked SO handsome then that she had nearly creamed at his sight.

And then there was the time when she had been able to see his shirtless body near the end of that year. The nosebleed that had been set loose was surely now what made that oddly colored crimson leaf tree. And finally, there was the few nights before he had left. Oh, she had felt so much pleasure then, that she had often used that memory whenever she had felt the need to quench her needs. Which, in fact was often.

By now though, she was already rubbing her entrance through her panties. The memories that had assaulted her by the retelling of her memories had made her very hot down under.

Red faced with her lust glowing, she reaches towards her breasts so that she can open her blouse. The image of her being taken on the roof overtakes her, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Just as she opens up the second button, a crunching sound is heard. Al motion stops here and there. Suddenly not feeling anything, she feels around that area, listening for that crunching sound. It was there, if only miniscule. Come to think of it, she compared it to something like paper in a way.

She reaches into her shirt and feels around for whatever may be inside her blouse, or perhaps bra. She gets it, and pulls it out slowly, wondering how on earth something like this got inside her clothes. And how did she not feel it?!

She pulls out a folded piece of paper that was crumpled slightly due to her crunching it. She looks at it front to back, seeing no such writing that would be on it. Curiosity gets the better of her, so she opens it to see what was written inside.

She immediately recognizes the handwriting, so she reads it with all the more anticipation. But as she gets to the end of it, her eyes were glazed over in though. Slowly processing what would be the happiest moment in her life, she rises from her seat and walks over to the edge of the roof.

And then, she lets loose the loudest girlish screech known to man.

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A little while away, slightly seating Naruto cringes a bit as he hears the screaming. But then he smiles brightly. No doubt he knew that Miyako had gotten the note.

Kurama though was not amused. **Great Kami, what the HELL was that? Was the Haruno able to find us?**

_No Kurama. That would have been more high pitched and less girly. Plus, I would have silenced the bitch before she could do a thing like that. What you heard was a woman that I made very happy._

The biju only sweatdrops at that. Its container was always this mysterious when it came to answers. But if it wanted to, it would just access the boy's memories to get the answers. But now though, he was just too lazy.

Naruto was then about to make his way to the Kazama household until he sees a large dust cloud coming his way. He would have just moved out of the way, but his curiosity got the better of him then. He moves to the side, waiting to see who exactly was running at about Maito Gai speeds.

He soon regrets that decision slightly due to the pain that it had brought him. Before he knew it, he saw his favorite archer girl, having hearts for eyes. He then pales at the incoming contact that the girl would have with him. It was not going to be pretty.

And like he predicted, Miyako spear tackles him hard at her speed screaming out, "OH, Naruto-koi! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"urg, hey Miya-chan. I see you got my note," Naruto grunted out.

Miyako just smirks at him with a face that just screamed lust. "Oh-ho ho ho, yes my love. I got it alright. And I can't wait for it."

She then leans in and whispers, "And I'll be sure that what I wear would be…just for the…occasion."

Naruto gulps at that while trying to contain the incoming erection. "I can't wait Miya-chan. Better go get ready."

Miyako nods before she grabs his hand and places it on her breast. "Tonight, my koibito, this will be yours. My while body will be yours by the end of the day."

She makes his hand squeeze her breast before letting it go. Walking away with a seductive sway in her hips, Naruto was barely controlling his libido. As much as he wanted to take the girl here and now, he had to control himself. But then he looks down, and sees that he had the same problem again.

_Kami damn it. Now I have to take another cold shower. Again._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oi, Naruto, what are you doing today?" Yamato asked as he sees his brother getting dressed.

"Nothing much man. Just getting ready for an event," he answered as he straightens his blazer.

He was wearing black khakis, silver button-up shirt that was covered by a black blazer, and black shoes. Over all, if he was to classify it, he would say cool, yet nice. At least he was handsome enough for this to work.

"Really?" Yamato asked with an eyebrow raised. "What sort of event needs you to be dressed like that?"

"Well, let me answer you like this. Did you hear that loud girl scream earlier?"

Yamato cringed at remembering that. "Don't remind me. I think that a good amount of people had to go to the hospital. What about it?"

"Well, that was partly due to me making a girl a very happy woman," Naruto responded.

"And what girl may that be Naruto?"

Naruto just points and says, "Just look there and see for yourself."

Upon turning, Yamato's jaw drops at the sight before him. If he was not sure that he would be able to enjoy himself for the night, he wasn't able to now due to his lower body functions kicking in.

Before him stood Miyako, looking at her beloved with her love adorned eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked like something you would see either in a movie premiers or a fancy dance club. It covered her breasts by two strands going around her neck and going down, where it would be bounded by two strings that were tied at her waist. But it was open, revealing some skin along with her bellybutton. Her back was exposed, and the dress had ended smoothly to a miniskirt where it stopped a little bit below her mid-thigh. To complement her dress, she had on blue high heels, a black purse, and an all too familiar paper flower on hanging in her hair.

If Naruto were to say anything, he would say that she looked oddly like a younger sister, or a younger version of Konan. May she rest in peace with Nagato and Yahiko.

"You look very beautiful Miya-chan," Naruto stated as he walks toward her.

Miyako just blushes at her love's look. "Arigaotu. You look good too, and all."

Naruto then turns back to the still shocked Yamato. "Oi, I need you to keep the other ladies quiet about this."

Yamato snaps back into his conscious self before he asks with a sly smirk, "And why should I?"

"Because knowing them, they will go the hell and back just to make sure that things either don't go our way, or for them to get a sneak peek on what they can expect. Knowing them, it will probably be both," Naruto reasoned with a deadpan expression.

That was a solid and logical argument there, so Yamato agrees. "Sure, but you owe me one Naruto."

Naruto nods before he turns back to his date. "So, you ready for our special night together?"

Miyako just nods rapidly. "Hai Naruto-koi. I'm ready. But, what are we going to be doing first?"

"You'll see," Naruto said as he wraps Miyako into a hug, and flashing away.

Yamato then decides to help out a bit by spraying some Febreeze in the room. Reason being was that both Naruto and Miyako, who he was still shocked at her sight, were wearing cologne and perfume respectively. And knowing Wanko, she would sniff it up immediately. And so would the other women.

And to further cover it up, he had a fresh bag of popcorn made courtesy of Cookie. Hopefully that would cover it up for the meantime, but once the girls start asking questions, he would have to wing it as best as he can.

He would later be sporting some bruises and lumps on his head after a harsh interrogation that, unfortunately for the ladies, got nothing.

About an hour and a half later, Naruto teleports himself and Miyako from the restaurant they had eaten. It was one of those cook-and-show restaurants where the cooks make the food right in front of you. It was quite enjoyable and tasty, though he still wondered why she would add her destroid sauce to her food. That stuff was just harmful to the soul!

They had talked about past events along with some of the stories Naruto would tell while he was back at Konoha. Sure, he hated the place, but that doesn't mean that everything that happened there was a bad experience. But still, he hated that hellhole with a passion.

He had even told her about some of the 'presents' that he had left them all over the city whenever they were to discover he was missing, or when they would try to enter the Namikaze mansion. He hadn't gotten anything yet, but he suspected that something would probably happen on his birthday. Hell, he can see the old hag making the bastard child Hokage just so they can try and spite him, before 'giving' the said bastard child the Namikaze mansion.

And when that would happen, he would be laughing his ass off at the future memories.

Now though, the two were at a park where according to his memories, there was a very intimate moment between them. Miyako seemed to have recognized it as she said, "Oh my-! Naruto! I remember this place!"

"Yeah. This is where we had our playdate back then, right?" Naruto asks as he walks over to the swings.

"It was a real date then Naruto-koi!" Miyako pouted. She then smiled softly as the memories of that day came to her. "It was also the day where I admitted my feelings for you."

Naruto takes a sit on the swings as he said, "Yeah. And I remember that back then you were very clingy. You wouldn't let go of me."

"I still kind of do that, don't I?" Miyako asked with a sexy smirk.

"No. You just tackle me and rub your body on me, giving me a very uncomfortable feeling in my pants," Naruto stated with a bank face.

"Then that means that I am doing my job," Miyako stated as she takes her seat on Naruto's lap.

The two then sat in pure contentment as our hero swings lazily back and forth. Miyako was just enjoying being so close to her beloved, taking in his scents and feeling the wind caress her hair. Naruto was doing the same, except he was enjoying her perfumes, which he compared to the beach for some reason. Must have been the brand or something, but damn it smelled good.

_**(Insert music: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST – Kairi)**_

Naruto was brought out of the silence when he feels his date shuddering. Looking down, he hears some soft rumblings and hiccups. Now, he would have perceived tis as to her being cold but then he felt something wet drop onto his legs. He knew that there wasn't supposed to be any rain. That only led to one conclusion.

Reaching across, he turns Miyako's head towards his, and lucky him she was crying.

_Crap! Fuck! Shit! Damn! What did I do?! What DO I do?! Kami, I hope I didn't make her cry!_

Miyako on the other hand, just smiles livingly at her beloved's panicking expression before she shakes her head. "No Naruto-koi. You didn't make me cry. I…I'm just…SO happy!"

"Eh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

The girl then takes Naruto's head din her hands as she says, "Naruto, you have no idea how much it means to me that you are here. When you were gone…at first…I was worried. Worried that you may never come back. Worried that you may…fall in love with someone else over there.

Worried…*hic* worried that I would never see you again! Damn it Naruto, I LOVE you! You are my hero, my knight, my light, my darkness, you-are-my-EVERYTHING!"

She then rotates herself to where her face is directly in front of Naruto's shocked face. "Naruto, ever since the day you have saved me from those bullies, I KNEW, I KNEW it in my heart that you would be a part of my life. I may not be able to stand by your side when we fight, by I will always be your support, just as you have always been mine!

I don't care that if I have to only love you as a friend, or even share you with ALL of Japan's women! I just want you to know that I. LOVE. YOU! With all my heart and soul!"

After confessing all of that, she hears no response coming from Naruto. Lifting her head, she shouts out, "Just…Just promise me that you won't go away again! PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT ALL!"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto lifts Miyako's head again as he softly says, "Miya-chan, you already know my answer. I love you too, and not in the friendship way. We have known each other for YEARS. There is no denying that. And I'll say this again, so make sure you get it memorized."

Naruto then looks at Miyako's amber eyes as he proclaims, "I'm here to stay forever. Never forget that."

He then proceeds to pull her in for the first passionate kiss in their lives. At first, Miyako was shocked at the action, but soon responded in kind with tears of joy flowing down her face. She wraps her arms and legs around Naruto, pressing her body and face against Naruto's own, reveling in the heat of each other.

The two's tongues dance together, as if they were in the middle of a hot tango, showing each other's love each other. Naruto then breaks off the kiss, before he starts kissing and nibbling around Miyako's neck and face, earning him some pleasure filled moans.

The said bluennette moans out her lover's name as she claws her fingernails through his shirt, reveling in the amount of attention she was getting. She then feels Naruto press his lips against hers again, and freely opens her mouth to let in her lover's tongue.

Letting his instincts take hold, Naruto places his left hand on one of Miyako's breasts, rubbing them in a circular motion. This causes the girl to arch her back slightly as she moan in Naruto's mouth.

Out of breath, the two finally break loose from each other, panting hard. Naruto then looks at the bluenette in his arms as he said, "Miya…*gulp*Miya-chan. Let's go somewhere else so that…so that we can do this properly, ne?"

The girl's mind was too wrapped up in lust for her to properly respond, so she just nods as. Taking a hold of the girl, Naruto flashes over to, surprisingly to him, the hotel room where he had picked out. The clone had apparently anticipated enough to where it had already registered the room for the two of them for the night.

And thank Kami that they didn't have to go through reception and all that. It'd be embarrassing as hell. Naruto grabs the keys from the clone, dispels it, and practically kicks the door open. Not wanting to pay attention to the details of the room, he quickly guides the still panting and lustful Miyako before he closes, and locks the door. And to add in a precaution, he slaps on a seal that seals off the sound of the area. Can't have anyone interrupt them, can they?

_**(End music)(Warning: Lemon Time! All kids out of the pool!)**_

Turning back to his girl, mind glazed with lust and love, the girl smiles at him lovingly as she kicked off her heels. Then, she reaches behind her mid back, letting loose the straps that held the middle part of her dress. She then takes off the paper flower by placing it on a nearby desk before untying the last tied piece of cloth.

By now, Naruto had already thrown off his blazer, shirt, shoes and socks, and was now staring at Miyako. Smirking at him, she slowly releases her hold of the strap, setting free her low C-cup breasts from their confines.

She then decides to tease Naruto a bit by slowly, but surely and with large amounts of sexiness, pull down her dress. Swinging from side to side, she removes the dress, showing her black, lacey, and very risky panties. Smirking at what she was seeing, she kicks the dress aside with her foot.

Miyako then grabs her lover's hands as she said, "Now…my koibito, we are going to continue…right where we…left…off."

The girl then slowly takes Naruto over to the queen size bed before she sets him on it. Now grinning a Cheshire grin, she kneels down and starts to remove Naruto's pants. Wanting to help out, Naruto does so by removing his belt and lifting his body slightly, allowing the girl to remove the pants.

The girl then leans forward, placing her erected breasts on Naruto's chest. Next, she give him kisses around his body while she guides her hand over to the bulge in his boxers, rubbing it when she had arrived.

"Wow Naruto…you're so big. You didn't have to be…I…I LOVE it," Miyako said as she smirked sexily at him. "I am going to make sure that you enjoy EVERY moment of this."

"And…I'll be sure to do the same to you…*gulp*Miya-chan," Naruto replied.

Nodding, she then pulls down the boxers, releasing Naruto's fully erected, 6 inch tool. The drool immediately starts to come in, along with a warm feeling down there. Taking it in her hands, she rubs it tenderly, making it twitch a little bit. She could not believe how big it was, and how it had fit into her hands so perfectly. Not only that, but it was oddly warm to the touch.

She then decides to throw caution to the wind, and takes it into her mouth. Naruto's eyes widen in shock at that he seen, and felt the girl do to him. It was an entirely new sensation to him: having a girl give him oral sex. Feeling the moistness of Miyako's mouth, going up and down, up and down, up and down, in a specific rhythm, it was enough for him to go over the edge, figuratively speaking of course.

He didn't know how exactly how long it had lasted, but he had let out a groan of disappointment when she had taken his tool out of her mouth. But suddenly, he feels a different feel surrounding his tool. It felt like two, soft skin pillows engulfing it at once, going up and down.

Looking at the girl, he sees Miyako smirking at him, having her breasts move up and down his tool.

"Naruto…are you…close?" Miyako asked slowly. "Are you feeling the…build up? The pressure?"

"Hai…Miya-chan. Its…weird," Naruto groaned out.

"Good, my koibito. Don't hold it back. There is no need for that. I want…ALL of it on me."

"Eh?" Naruto asked intelligently.

He then groans again as he feels the woman go faster, and faster, and faster, squeezing her breasts on his tool as she went. Naruto now couldn't hold whatever was going on with him anymore. He had to release soon.

And he did so, but Miyako had seen, and felt it coming. She had her mouth on the tip of his tool, when Naruto releases his essence in her mouth. It was enough for her to puff out her cheeks in order to get all of it down her throat. Come to think of it though, when it should have tasted sour, his had tasted oddly sweet. Not that she liked it of course. She liked her new 'lollipop'.

Letting go with an audible pop, she said, "Wow Naruto-koi, you put in so much of yourself in me. Now…I think it's time for you to…return…the favor."

"Don't need to tell me twice on that," Naruto smirked as he grabs Miyako.

The girl screams slightly when she finds herself now laying on the bed with Naruto on top. She looks, seeing his devil smirk on it. She smirked too, welcoming the look of lust on his face.

"Sugoi. You're so rough," Miyako stated.

Naruto response was him grabbing both the woman's breasts, sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine. She moans as she gets used to the sensation of having someone feel her up again. It had been a year since that heavenly day. And she had felt empty when she had to do it herself, just to satisfy her needs. Now that her love was back, doing THIS to her again, she felt complete. Now if they would only complete the deed.

Naruto next gives her some light kisses on the smiling Miyako before he lowers his head slowly down her body, kissing her at random spots. He comes onto one of the woman's breasts, and doesn't waste time to take it in her mouth.

He immediately gets the moaning to start from the girl as he suckles on the woman's breast. But while he was doing so, he was slowly sneaking his right hand down Miyako's body. He takes in the softness of her skin, more than likely crediting it to her using a type of moisturizer or body wash she would use. He would make sure to invest in the company that provides the brand.

He finds the band of Miyako's panties, and proceeds to guide his hand underneath the lacey fabric. He didn't need much time at all to find the woman's entrance, as it was very wet, and leaking even more due to her arousal. Slowly rubbing it, he knew that the girl was going to respond soon.

"OH~! Naruto-koi~! You're teasing meeee-EEEEE!" Miyako moaned out as she arches her back to the pleasure she was getting.

She then pulls his head into her breasts as she said, "Give me more! More! More! Oh~, give me MOOOOORRRRREEE!"

Now Naruto was multitasking, no doubt giving the woman an immense amount of pleasure. He was rubbing her entrance, which soon changed by him twisting her clitoris. He was also twisting one of her nipples, while teething the other. He had to make sure that he could do everything that he could do before the session would end.

The blond then decides to insert two fingers inside her entrance, earning him a surprise gasp from the girl. Unfortunately for him though, he didn't get to please her long enough to when she had released, no doubt drenching her panties and Naruto's hand.

Panting hard from her climaxing, Miyako's mind was nearly in an incomprehensible haze. But she was still conscious enough to do the most important thing of their session. And she was ready for it, now more than ever.

"Naruto…*pant* *pant* *pant* Naruto…enough. I want IT. I want it in me…Naruto~-OOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto instantly knew what the girl was asking. And he was ready for it too, since technically speaking; he was going to become a man. Not that he was one already, but hey, why not satisfy that desire too?

Not caring the slightest about the wet piece of fabric, Naruto tears it off with no problem and just tosses it aside. After doing so, he initiates two special jutsu taught to him whenever he was on good terms with Anko. First was just a simple contraception jutsu where the partner would seal off the reproductive systems from functioning properly. The amount of time depended on the chakra usage. The second was a pain reducing one, which may seem useless at first, but it was perfect for a virgin having their first time.

He had wondered why girl would know such things since she did say that she never took any seduction missions. Meh, it was not for him to know anyway.

Once the jutsu was done, he places his tool at the woman's entrance. He rubs it around the area, earning him some displeased moans from Miyako as she was tired of waiting. And the teasing was torture to her. But Naruto couldn't help but have a little bit of fun teasing the girl for once in his life. He had to make sure to make up better ways to tease her for later.

He then pushes it inside her, earning him a shocked gasp from Miyako. Pushing in bit by bit, he could feel the insides of the woman constrict around his tool. Not only that, but her insides were hot and wet, which for some reason, was very pleasing to him. Miyako though was gripping, clawing through the bed sheets as she gets used to the feeling of having someone inside her, literally. Sure, she could see that her lover was big, but to feel it like this!

Naruto stops suddenly though as he felt like there was something blocking him from going any further. It didn't take long for him to know where exactly where he was at. He looks at the bluenette beneath him, silently asking him if this was what she wanted. The said woman just smiles at him lovingly as she nodded slowly.

He knew now that there was no turning back now. Pulling back a bit, Naruto pushes forward, driving his tool past the hymen and further inside Miyako, which in turned her earned him by the said woman instantly climaxing and screaming out, "NARUTO-KOOOOIIIIII! I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

As soon as he had given his full thrust, Naruto felt himself bottom out, his pubic bone colliding with the bluenette's, and he instantly stopped any movement. He closed his eyes in concentration, while trying to adjust to the feeling currently wrapping around his member. It was something that he had never felt before, so tight, wet and hot, and it took his hard-earned self-control to not begin moving immediately afterwards. Beneath him, Miyako was left panting, partially in pain, but for the majority, it was sheer pleasure coursing through her. The combination of the amazing foreplay that her blonde love had given her, the feeling of her hymen being torn, and the knowledge that it was her beloved who had done the act. Slowly, she managed to regain her bearings, opening her eyes, which had closed when Naruto had pushed through her maidenhead, she looked up and mentally giggled at the look of pure ecstasy on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-koi…" She began softly, causing the blonde to open her eyes and see her looking up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm so happy…I've waited…for this moment…for so long."

"Miya-chan." Naruto uttered softly, while gazing into her eyes. Lowering his head down slowly, Naruto brushed his lips gently against hers, letting her know in the best way he could that he was there for her. Miyako returned in kind, lifting her head slightly to press her lips to Naruto's a little harder, while opening her mouth slightly, her tongue stretching out and brushing against Naruto's lips. Opening his own mouth, Naruto felt Miyako's tongue instantly try and wrap around his own, causing Naruto to begin a small tongue battle with her, hoping to ease her tension. After a few moments of heated kissing, the two were forced to separate to bring in some much needed oxygen.

"Naruto-koi, it's alright…you can move now." Miyako assured the blonde, while looping her arms around Naruto's neck, lacing her fingers together to make sure she didn't lose her grip.

Hearing those words from her, and feeling no apprehension in her tone, Naruto braced himself on his elbows on the bed beside the bluenette beneath him, and slowly, he began to withdraw from her. Miyako couldn't help but let loose the moan from deep within her throat the feeling of the blonde's stiff member slowly grazing the inside of her passage. After a short time, that had been a blissful eternity for the both of the participants, Naruto felt that he had nearly pulled all the way out, and as he felt his crown threaten to pop out, he thrust back in, forcing a small yelp of pleasure from the blue-haired archer. Slowly, Naruto repeated his actions, but with each time, he began to increase his speed and force, and before long, Naruto was hammering into Miyako like a beast possessed.

"Naruto-koi, it's so good!" Miyako cried out, her hands having unclenched from each other and were now gripping the blonde's shoulders, her nails nearly driving into the skin, her whole body rocking with the power of the thrusts. Gaining some notion of reality, she managed to shift her position, and while still allowing Naruto to continue pounding her into the mattress, she now had her legs wrapped around the blonde's waist, allowing him to go even deeper, while also beginning to thrust back with her own body.

"Miya-chan." Naruto grunted, his thrusts still going hard and strong, while marveling at the feeling of her inner muscles gripping him with a strength that he didn't know she had. Raising his body upwards, his hands moving to take a hold of Miyako's hips, his grip holding tight but not squeezing her, his breathe coming in slight pants in relation to the pleasure that he was feeling. In response to the new position that his body had moved to, Naruto's thrusts almost doubled in power, his arms helping Miyako move in tandem with his thrusts.

"Naruto-koi…I'm so…so close…" Miyako panted out, while feeling a knot being wound tight in her stomach, and with each thrust from her blonde lover, the feeling grew stronger.

"Miya-chan…" Naruto grunted, before giving one more thrust, before he felt himself explode inside of her sheath. In response to him emptying inside of her, Miyako's back arched, her chest pushing upwards into the air as her own release rushed through her body like a tsunami, far stronger than either of the ones she had had so far.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both of them managed to regain their senses, Naruto lowering his head down to gaze at Miyako, Miyako at Naruto, both of them panting from the act. Slowly, Naruto lowered his head down to give Miyako another tender kiss, which she returned in full. But she was far from done, which Naruto soon found out, via her pushing her body upwards, effectively pushing Naruto backwards and making him fall onto his back.

"Miya-chan, wha-?" Naruto began, only to stop at the sight that he was now seeing. Standing over top of him now stood Miyako, her body glistening with sweat, her snatch leaking a mixture of his juices, her fluids and blood, while her face held a confident, if not perverted smirk.

"Did you think we were done, Naruto-koibito?" Miyako questioned, while lowering herself back to her knees, her hands reaching out and grasping his still erect member, causing a gasp to leave the blonde. "It's only just beginning." She added on, before moving her body forward, her waist now straddling Naruto's, her snatch rubbing against his hardness, causing both to groan at the contact. Having had enough of her own teasing session with her love, Miyako lifted her body up slightly, and then after using her hand to line Naruto's cock up with her opening, she lowered herself down, allowing the blonde to bottom out in her pussy.

"Miya…-chan…" Naruto groaned out, the feeling of his member, still hypersensitive from his recent climax being enveloped once again by the bluenette's still tight snatch, being more pronounced than before, while the new slow and steady pace that she was setting was also new.

"Naruto-koi…" Miyako purred out softly, while loving the feeling of being able to dominate the blonde, if only in this short time. Her purrs of pleasure turned into a loud gasp, when said blonde reached up with both hands, and instantly cupped her full breasts, his thumbs and index fingers teasing her nipples, while the other fingers were squeezing her lovely breasts

Naruto, for his part, had been surprised that Miyako had decided to change the roles, since she had been primarily submissive for the majority of this, but he wasn't about to complain about it. After managing to get over the initial shock of new disposition, Naruto had decided that it would be unfair to be the only one enjoying this, hence the reason for his groping her breasts, which was then followed by him beginning to thrust upwards in time with her downward drops.

After another time, this one much longer than the previous round, Naruto soon felt the familiar signs of 'the pressure' as Miyako had called it, and if the look on Miyako's face was any indication, she was close to her own release. And like he predicted, it soon ended for both of them, Naruto filling the bluenette up once again and Miyako soaking the blonde's pelvis with her own juices.

Panting loudly from the recent workout, Miyako and Naruto both were left trying to catch their breaths. Looking downwards, Miyako saw that Naruto was already gazing back at her, to which she responded by dipping her head, placing her hands on the blondes head, and kissing him passionately on the lips, Naruto's hands reaching around her back and pulling her body into his.

Pushing his body upwards after several minutes of kissing, Naruto managed to situate himself so that he was sitting on the bed, Miyako still in his lap, his member, which was gaining its fourth wind, still buried inside her. Moving his hands downward, Naruto cupped her backside with both hands and gave a squeeze, causing the blue-haired woman in his lap to gasp at the feeling. Smirking inwardly, Naruto then used his new position to lift her upwards, before letting gravity take over to drop her back down in his lap, while pumping his waist upwards.

"Na-Naruto-koi…Kimochi ii!" Miyako called out, her head tilted back, her expression showing nothing but pure pleasure from what her blonde love was giving her. Naruto, for his part, merely bumped up the pace that he was moving her, while also increasing the force of the thrusts that he was using on her. After another moment, Miyako managed to tilt her head back down to look at the blonde before her, before she adjusted to put her head beside Naruto, her constant panting and groaning sounding like music to Naruto's ears. "I…I can't take it anymore."

"Miya-chan." Naruto whispered, as he tilted her head back, and planted one more kiss on her lips, which seemed to be an unspoken signal, since no more than a split-second after this happened, Miya felt her most recent orgasm wash over her, and caused Naruto to lose it inside of her for the third time that night.

And out of instinct, Naruto felt the concentration of youki build up from within. He knew that then and there that it was time. Feeling the elongation of his fangs, Naruto bites down onto Miayko's neck, channeling his youki and chakra into the enzymes. He felt something pour out of his canines, having the feeling that it was the mark. He had, for lack of a better word, made the young woman his, and only his.

The two were left there, panting heavily, before Naruto dropped backwards onto his back, Miya staying right with him, cuddling on his chest in the afterglow of things. Glancing at her face, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of her eyes closed, a small satisfied smile on her lips. 'Sleep well, my Ten no Āchā' Naruto thought, before reaching out and pulling the sheets over their nude forms. Feeling the effects of the first jutsu from earlier still in place, Naruto knew that with as much chakra as he had charged into it, it would easily last until the morning, so with that thought in mind, Naruto soon drifted off to sleep, knowing full well that Miyako would want an encore in the morning.

_**AN: And that is that folks. I know that the lemon was…lackluster and all, but I can only do the beginning parts well. I can't do the 'main course' of it well enough for me to try it again, but hopefully, with the help of my girlfriend, and you all too if you choose to do so, I can get this done better. And if someone can write up the rest of it and send me a PM about it, I'll be more than happy to change the chapter just to add the part in and give credit to where it is due.**_

_**Now, I believe that I have misworded what I meant in the last chapter's AN. I apologize for that. What I mean, is that I only following the plot line of the anime concerning the terrorist parts. I may add in a few chapters that cover some of the episodes since they were probably more than likely my favorite of the bunch. That is probably where it ends. For the rest, I am trying to go original as best as I can.**_

_**What I will be doing though, for now, is go through the character development between Naruto and the Kazama group. That means that I will be doing a chapter dor the girls each, one for Yamato, and one for the other Kazama guys, since they ARE minor characters somewhat. This chapter is basically the start of it all, and I really hope that I got Miyako's personality down good, both the flirtatious part, and the soft, gentle person too. Again, I am accepting help from those who give it out, as I only know a little bit about the games as I just got them, and for what has been seen in the anime, which you all seem to abhor, and the Wiki page of Majikoi.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**Addendum (12/15/12): I have updated the lemon for you all to enjoy. I thank **__**chaosthesith89**__** for his/her help, and know that I will be coming to you whenever I get to the next lemon.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And now for the second part of the exploration arc…or…well, this is the second part where we explore a bit more of Naruto's 2**__**nd**__** childhood. You get the idea. Also, think of this as a present for you all to enjoy while the world ends...NOT! Complete bullshit this 2012 stuff is if you ask me. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Ch 5: Daitenshi no Ken

(Date: Oct. 1, 2012)

It had been a good week and a few days since the…special event Naruto had with Miyako, and he had not once regretted that decision that time, or the day entirely. In fact, he had wished somewhat that he had recorded the time that he and the young woman, but that would be just wrong in a sense. He was not going to be on the path of a pervert any time soon.

But nevertheless, he was very happy for the intimate time they had spent together making love. He had made sure that Miyako would feel the pleasure of his love coming down like Momoyo's punches to perverts. And the said girl would make sure to return the favor. He didn't know how long they had gone on, but the next thing he knew, he was looking at the shining sun and a barely covered Miyako making him breakfast.

And of course, he had never seen such a natural beauty being shown by the girl, especially since she was wearing one of the spare shirts he had brought with him. It was big enough to cover most of her body, but small enough to show her behind and her bust. And then there was that…glowing effect she wore on her person, along with that mysterious, if not seductive smile. He had asked Kurama about it, but the biju only just snorted at him before going back to sleep.

And then there was the hardest part of the day, which was the arrival back at the Kazama house. Apparently, Yamato didn't do as well as he had hoped and was beaten mercilessly by the other ladies. Of course, when he and Miyako had arrived, Naruto had already come up with a fool proof excuse.

The story was that after he had done his errands at the bank, he had met up with Miyako and the two had decided to catch up together, alone and all. They would have made it back to the house last night, but luckily for them, there was that storm that had come in all of a sudden, which did in fact happen. Of course, given the state of panic that the girl was in, Naruto, being the gentleman as always, had to forsake going back to the house for the time being for the sake of Miyako's clothes and what not.

The two had then spent the night at a hotel, in separate rooms of course, to throw off the suspicion. By the sake of Kami herself, the women had bought the story and had only merely demanded him to take them out on dates themselves, since they had of course wanted in on the dating experience. Momoyo, being her, just put him in a headlock just to make sure on that.

Of course, there was the added comment via Matsukaze about how this was an opportunity for Yukie to show Naruto her love. That of course set off the shitstorm of how shameful it was to think of that from Chris and Kazuko, the slight perverted look on Momoyo's face, and the crimson blushing on Yukie's face. Miyako, who had actually experienced it first hand, just couldn't keep off the shit eating grin. She had one upped them of course, why would she not be happy?

And then there was Yamato, who was glaring at his brother with a large lump on his head. Apparently, he was expecting some sort of punishment made for him, but apparently that wasn't so. Huh, too bad on him then.

Well, that was then, as of now, Naruto was walking down the hallway of the school. It was the end of the school day, and he was wondering what sort of things he could do later on. He had nothing else to do, so he was left with a good number of options.

That was when though he was interrupted by an outcry of, "NARUUUTTTOOOO-SAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!"

Naruto cringed as he had known who exactly was coming at him. Not that he didn't like the fellow classmate from Class 2-F, but he was a massive pervert that had made it his mission to get as many panty shots as he can. And of course, due to that nature, he would always carry a camera that hung around his neck. And also, due to his behavior, he was a HUGE fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series.

Now that he had been back for a good few weeks, he had a feeling that Ikurou was coming at him in search of said book. His perverted nature aside, he was also good for other things as well. For one, he was probably a better person at getting intel than maybe Jiraiya since in the past, he had come to the little red head for potential missions and information for said mission.

But the payment was always embarrassing to him, since if he didn't have an issue of Icha Icha or some rare porno magazine that he didn't have, he would have to pose in his Orioke no jutsu form to suffice. He had only done it once in his 2nd childhood, but it was still embarrassing as hell.

Turning to see the young boy panting, Naruto asks, "Yo, what do you need Ikurou?"

After the boy had regained his breath, he says, "Naruto! Do you…have any…?"

Naruto only sighed in sadness and resignation. He had called that, and now he had to break the bad news to the boy. But not before he takes out the issue Jiraiya had published prior to their returning to Konoha. He had other copies too that Naruto had been put in charge of publishing, which he was very uncomfortable of doing. He had to even write a final entry to the series, which was even more uncomfortable. Well, at least to redeem himself, he was thinking on writing a book about himself. Hell, he could see his story being a manga/anime.

Naruto hands out the copy as he said, "Hai, it got it here. Have at it."

Ikurou tentatively grabs the book, looking at it like he was gazing at Kami herself. He then softly said, "Thank you. Thank you."

"Hai, hai, whatever, but I do have some bad news," Naruto said with a roll of his shoulders, getting the immediate attention of the boy.

Naruto takes in a deep breath and mentally prepares himself. "I am sorry to say, as it is a sore subject to me. *sigh* But Jiraiya had passed away. This book, along with two more, will be the last of Icha Icha."

"Wha…?" the young boy stammered. He then screams. "NO! This cannot be! Oh, how the fates are cruel to me!"

He would have gone on about it, but Naruto plants a fist onto his head. "Urusai baka! You can mourn later, but I have a mission for you. If you do well, I may give you the limited edition, signed copy of the one you just got."

That had shut him up immediately. So, Naruto continues on by saying, "Yosh, if you want them, then you have to do something for me."

"What?! What do you need for me to do Naruto-sama?!" Ikurou demanded.

Naruto pulls out a vanilla folder and hands it to the boy. "Take this folder, and keep it close to you. I want you to find out any information on the people in there. Go through ALL of your contacts. Also, I need you to find out about if there were any failures in any military movement or a traitor regarding any of the people in there. If you do, tell no one save me. Understand?"

"Hai!" Ikurou saluted. "I'll get it done, and then I will also see if they are related to the terrorist movements."

"Hai, even better. Get to it," Naruto commanded. The boy salutes again before running off, holding the Icha Icha close to his chest like it was a life line.

Naruto sighs in resignation to himself as the memories of Jiraiya's death came to his mind. While he did move on from it, he still had his own vices towards the man's death. Sure, he died in the line of duty, which was an ultimate honor among shinobi. But still, as much as he was his godfather of all things, they never really spent the time together as such. It was unfortunate.

He would have sighed again, but that moment was taken when he hears the familiar call of, "Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Turning to the voice, Naruto lets lose a small smile at the concerned look on Yukie's face. "It's nothing Yukie-hime. Just a passing thought."

However, the girl had thought otherwise. She had seen that face not too long ago, so it was still fresh in her mind. So in turn, she asked, "Thinking about Jiraiya-san again, are you?"

Naruto knew he was caught then and there. "*sigh* Yeah. Got me there. Just the act of me telling Ichirou about it was enough to bring me down."

"It is fine Naruto-kun. You have your own right to mourn for the dead. I still do," Yukie told him.

"Oh yeah," Naruto muttered. "Your mother…right?"

_**(Insert music: Clannad OST – Nagisa)**_

"Hai," Yukie nodded solemnly before she turned towards the window. "While I was still young at the time, I still feel the passing of my Kaa-chan in my heart. It's a feeling that never really goes away, as much as I try."

She then puts her hands to heart as she continues on. "And yet…even though she is not there for me and my family…I feel that she is still close my…in spirit…and in my heart. Don't you feel that too Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah…yeah, I do in fact," Naruto stated. He then grinned in a cheesy manner. "Like when I had tried to get away from Ero-sennin's perverted nature, I still get tormented by that via his fans and those damned books."

Yukie giggled at that. "I can imagine. It must be hard to put up with that."

"Tell me about it," Naruto grumbled. He then looks at the young giggling woman as a question popped into his head. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before up until now, but then again, he was pretty occupied as of late.

Yukie though stops his train of thought as she sighs in content. Looking at her crush with soft eyes, she said, "You know, I like the moments like this. Just…quiet and nice ones where you can grow together with the one you. Lo-…LIKE."

Yukie blushes hard at the slip of her tongue and was inwardly happy that Matsukaze wasn't around to add in his two cents. Naruto though was smart enough for him to figure out what she had tried to cover up, and only smiled at the girl. She was just so cute, acting all shy and what not.

Going with his impulse, he wraps the girl around from her backside in a hug, earning him a startled 'Kya!'. Naruto just smiled.

"You know, I like moments like this too. I also have the opportunity to wrap my arms around the girl that I like. And I am sure that she feels even more so about it, ne?"

He got no response as the girl's mind had shut down once she had seen and felt the action her love was doing. In fact, her body had gone rigid on him while her ears were steaming from the increased heat on her face. Naruto even felt the rapid heartbeat against his chest somehow, which made him convinced that the girl was either absolutely terrified or loving it in a strange way.

Concerned for her, he asks, "Oi, Yukie-hime, want me to let go?"

Once again, he got no response from the girl. That was when Kurama had made the comment, "**You know, now would be a good time for you to take her to a nice place and…**_**ease on in**_** her troubles.**"

_Not now Kurama_, Naruto retorted as he loosened his grip on the girl. He was about to release her, but then her arms entangled themselves around Naruto's suddenly.

"Nn-n-n…n-n-n-n….no. D-d-d-d *gulp* d-don-n't g-g-go-o," the girl managed to stutter.

Seeing no reason to not go by her request, Naruto just tightens his hold on the girl, resting his head on Yukie's shoulder. All the while ignoring the cat calls and taunts from Kurama, which were beginning to become extremely troublesome.

The two had then remained in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company while gazing out the nearby window. From here, Naruto was able to see someone try and challenge Momoyo again. From his perspective, she didn't look all that impressed by the man, but had gone on as she hadn't gotten in a fight in a good while.

And Naruto could say that it was by far one of the shortest fights ever. The woman had merely gotten a good kick to his…manly area downstairs and the said man turned female was now in a fetal position. Hell, he probably could see the tears that were flowing while he was squeaking out in pain. Naruto couldn't help but feel for the poor man, but the bead of sweat still went down the back of his neck as he now sees Momoyo shaking the poor man awake.

And it looked like she hadn't even gotten in on a good start, or at least a warm up. And knowing the girl, she would either bully Yamato, who was conveniently around the area, watching the scene in amusement, or search for him for a match.

A few minutes later, Naruto was about to give himself a mental pat on the back as he sees the woman go after Yamato, with her crimson demonic eyes glowing. But before Naruto would have been treated to that sight, it was then that poor Yamato's ass was saved by Gaku pointing out a cute female girl who Naruto had seen during the head of house meetings. She was probably his sempai at the least.

And like magic, Momoyo had completely changed her objective from torturing Yamato to now trying to woo his sempai. After seeing her try to talk to young woman, Momoyo just grabs the girl in bridal style and jumps off.

The bead of sweat was now coming down in sets as he was once again, wondering about the woman's sexual orientation. Well, at least it was good source for teasing later on. As much as Momoyo was a BAMF, she was so much fun to tease around. But then again, he WAS the only man alive that can get away with that. He didn't know that there was probably any other man alive that could get away with it.

Naruto's musings was interrupted though by the sudden question via Yukie. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

Wondering how in the hell she was speaking normally and not in stutters, Naruto said, "Hai? What's up?"

"Do you like this school?"

"Eh?" was Naruto's intelligent response. Of all the things she could have asked, she had to have asked something like that. Now he had to go thinking on it and all.

But then, Yukie goes by saying, "Well…I love it here. So many things have happened to me here that I cannot even begin to…comprehend and talk about it. I have met the others…gotten better at my kenjutsu…which tou-sama appreciates…and even better…"

Yukie then looks up at his face with her bright, expression filled eyes as she said, "I was reunited with you…Naruto-kun."

Naruto just looks at her with a slightly reddened face. _When did the shy and stuttering Yukie get so bold all of a sudden?_ He thought to himself.

Yukie the turns her gaze back outside as she said, "As much as things have changed here some of them haven't."

Naruto snorted at that. "Yeah, like Momo-chan's bisexual tendencies."

Yukie lets out an absolutely cute giggle to that. "Hai, I'm sure she would enjoy hearing that from you. But alas…the happy things…the fun things…the sad things…all of the things we see…and do…they will all change, as do we…one day."

"**When did this ningen go all Rikudou Sennin on us?**" Kurama commented, remembering a similar kind of lecture from the old man WAY back then.

Naruto just listens on intently, knowing now how to answer her earlier question. "With all these changes…Naruto-kun…will you still love this place? Will you…?"

She didn't finish as once again she was blushing hard, but Naruto knew exactly what she was asking. It was somewhat of an odd way to confess her feelings. But nonetheless, Naruto knew the answer right away.

"That's an easy one Yukie-hime. (Yukie in turn moves her gaze to her hopefully love.) Of course I love Kawakami Academy. Sure, there are some things I don't agree on, like Maro-sensei still teaching here, but I still love this place. It was where my second and true childhood took place. That can never change, even if the place changes entirely. If that were so, my heart and so will go to Kawakami Academy.

Like you, it was also where I was reunited with you…TWICE if you count the one from back then. (A fact that had made the poor girl flush again.) Home is where the hart is, as the saying goes, ne? Well, this is my home, as is the Kawakami compound, the Kazama house, and the whole of Japan, because you and everyone else are here.

My feelings won't change if one of you were to change physically, as you will still be the same on the inside. That…and as long as you are by my side, my feelings to you will never change. Is that a good enough confession for you…Yukie-hime?"

Yukie didn't respond, as she was too busy trying to wrap her mind on that last sentence. Her breathing had become shallow and fast paced as it had slowly processed that Naruto had answered her question the way she had dreamt of. Well, not in THAT way in particular, but it was close enough as he had said.

And yet, she couldn't help keep off the kilowatt smile that had formed on her face and the tears that were flowing. It was such a euphoric and intoxicating feeling, to know that the one that she had loved for so long to return her feelings. There wasn't anything that could ruin the moment.

Naruto though had a plan of course to make sure that she would get the message. He turns her around, having her face him as he stated, "Ne, Yukie-hime, let's go to your place today. We got plenty of time to do so. I have something to ask your old man. Is that fine?"

Wondering what her now newfound love would want with her father, she just nods.

Naruto puts on a bright smile as he stated, "Yosh! Just relax and leave everything to me!"

As they had turned to leave, Yukie couldn't help herself to not lean onto Naruto's shoulder, walking hand in hand. While it was puzzling her that Naruto wanted to see her father, he probably had something to do though. It was then though, that her mind had drifted away, to the day she had first met him.

_**(End music)**_

_**(AN: Now, wasn't that familiar and fluffy? And yes, I DO know the reference. I AM a fan of that series…as of recently.)**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Ne, ne Jiji, who are we seeing? Why are we seeing him?" a 10 year old Naruto asked Tesshin.

The said old man chuckles in mirth at his young adopted grandson. "We are visiting an old friend of mine. We haven't gotten the time to sit in chat in a while, so I thought that maybe it would be good for me to see him at his home."

Naruto just looked at his grandfather. "And you need ME for this…WHY?"

"Oh ho ho, why it's simple. You see, we are going to see the legendary Sword Saint Mayuzumi. And since you have been learning kenjutsu, I feel that it would be good for you to learn a thing or two from him."

That got Naruto thinking. He had heard the stories of the said man, and most of them were merely superfluous stories about his exploits. But it was enough to where it had gotten Naruto, and even Kurama intrigued.

Remembering from their previous life, it was a fact that when a person would get some kind of moniker or nickname, that the said person would have gotten it for a reason.

"**Huh, so we're meeting the Sword Saint huh?**" Kurama mused. "**This can be very fruitful to us.**"

_No need to tell me that Kurama,_ Naruto replied. _How do you think I will do against him?_

**Depends on how we do things. If you don't go all out as much as you can, yeah. This ningens will more than likely wipe the floor with you.**

_Thanks for the vote of confidence there ya bastard._

**You're welcome. Nevertheless, if you WERE to go all out as much as our feeble, younger body can handle…you MAY be able to give at least a scratch, if not a few decent blows.**

_Well, at least I got something going there._

A little bit later on, Naruto looks on in awe at the arriving house. He could see much since the limo had that covered up, but he could tell that the area was covered with a LOT of forest and vegetation. Maybe this guy was a nature nerd or something perhaps?

And upon arriving, Naruto was hit with a major blow of nostalgia. The house looked like one he would see back at Konoha because it looked so traditional, yet somewhat modern. There were a few cars out in the lot which meant that this Mayuzumi guy was probably loaded to an extent. Looking out the window on his side, he could see that there was a banzai tree garden growing, which Naruto could see happening. It was a fact that most old people who were trained as warriors would do that kind of stuff for pleasure.

Wanting to see more, he exits the limo before Tesshin and takes a better look around the immediate area. Again, he was somewhat reminded of Konoha, and more or less of the more fancy civilian houses and the clan compounds. While there weren't that many side buildings and houses, the overall area was big enough to fit a good number of families, with a house for the servants here and there.

He then hears some voices, causing him to turn and see Tesshin talking to a younger man who looked about his late twenties or early thirties. Tesshin sees the boy looking and gestured him forward.

Following on in, Tesshin says, "Well Kenshin, allow me to introduce you to my grandson, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, this is Mayuzumi Kenshin. Say hi."

"Uh…," Naruto stuttered before he bows formally. "Good morning, thank you for allowing me to come to your home."

Kenshin just chuckled at the boy. "You are welcome Naruto-kun. You seem to be a nice young man, de gozaru, which makes me question on what Tesshin here has told me about you."

"Oh ho, ho, I can assure you that this will probably be a onetime thing for you. Naruto-kun is one to be quite vain about formalities," Tesshin chortled.

"Ara? Really?" Kenshin asked, thoroughly amused by the blushing Naruto. It wasn't really his fault that he had such a bad time in dealing with formal stuff.

Kenshin then said, "Now, I think we have had enough of the pleasantries. Why don't we venture on into the compound so that we can catch up Tesshin?"

"I would love to, but I think that you should provide Naruto-kun with something."

"Hm?" Kenshin hummed as he turned to the boy.

After steeling up whatever courage he could muster at that moment, he puffs his chest and thrusts a fist out. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Kenshin only blinked a few times. "Ara, ara?"

Looking to his friend, Tesshin only nods to him. Kenshin then looks back at Naruto with a calm smile as he answered, "Sure. I can humor you."

Naruto wasn't sure that the calm smile was a taunting one, but didn't care really much as he was mentally cheering himself. He was happy to be fighting someone else of a similar caliber like Tesshin. It was also a good way to measure his progress, according to Kurama, which was something he needed.

A while later, Naruto can be seen standing in the opening stance of a kenjutsu style he was learning through Kurama. Instead of holding a real sword like he had done so in practice, he had chosen to wield just a bokken instead. While he was somewhat proficient in using an actual blade, it would probably send off some warning bells if that were so.

But, if the situation were to call it, he had put in some wire, kunai, and shuriken in some pouches and seals. It was good for a ninja to be prepared.

_**(Insert music: Clannad OST – Spring Wind)**_

While he was mentally preparing himself though, he would never notice the inquisitive look on a young and impressionable 9 year old Yukie Mayuzumi. She had heard her father say that he had accepted a challenge to a spar. It was a common occurrence for him since she was well aware of his status, but this time, while he would normally have a look of irritation, he had a look of amusement. Like it was something he was going to enjoy somewhat.

That was enough of an incentive for her to go outside and just see who exactly had challenged her father. She had expected any kind of person, man or woman, to have come forth. Many of them in the past were the same and in varying ages. She had tried to interact with them back then as well, but they would always either ignore her or seem turned off.

_It's not my fault!_ She would always tell herself in her head.

But then her old trusty steed, Matsukaze would then add in, "**Maybe we should try a different approach then, and hopefully we will be able to attain maybe gasp* a HUNDRED FRIENDS! *gasp* we may even find you a future husband!**"

Yukie was now thanking the gods above that no one was able to hear that comment. Otherwise she would have died out of embarrassment.

She had even tried to gain friends at the few times when she was outside the compound, and again, they were either ignoring her, or more or less ran away whenever she tried to somewhat force herself into activities. But, when she had seen the young Naruto going through his warm-ups, she wasn't sure that it was either something she was seeing in a dream again, or a cruel joke by the gods.

Unsure of what to do, she had only stood rooted at her spot, watching Naruto go through some of his kata.

Naruto on the other hand, suddenly stops while he hears Kurama say, **Oi, you got someone watching you. I'd stop if I were you.**

Opting to go by the comment, Naruto stops and looks at the staring girl, and even blushed a little bit at her appearance. While she was only a year younger than him, his adult mind was able to pick apart the girl's training outfit, which consisted of mostly a skirt and the top part of a hakama. She looked like a mix between a priestess and a normal girl.

Naruto also noticed that she was carrying a bokken on her person, which made him look at her a bit more closely. He could see the similarities between her and Kenshin, so it wasn't hard for him to figure out that the girl was either a relative, or his daughter. He had decided to go with the latter since it made more sense.

Deciding to be nice about it, Naruto says, "Ano, heya. How's it going?"

Yukie wasn't expecting for the boy to notice her, so of course she stiffens and becomes bug-eyed. Regardless of which, she knew that the boy had sent her a greeting, and as her position dictates, she had to respond. She just had to figure out how to say it at first.

Taking a big gulp, she manages to stutter, "a-a-an-n-no…o-o-o-ha-hay-y-y-o. I-i-i- a-a-am Yu-yu-yu-k-kie M-m-ma-mayu-zu-zumi. _O-genki…desu ka_?!"

She was barely able to finish her introduction before performing a very deep bow. On the inside, she was beating herself up for once again not acting like she should. It was always a bad habit, and it was probably for surely going to have the boy want to either go away from her, or be turned off by her and just go along with it out of pity.

Instead, Naruto had found it rather cute. While he had been sharply reminded of Hinata, he had to remember that for one thing, the Hyuuga was NEVER confident enough to even try and talk to him. And if she did, it was incomprehensible. The girl would then either run away or faint on the ground, making Naruto think of why he had to suffer the kind of torture he had to endure.

This time though, this girl, Yukie if he caught it right, was at least trying, on their FIRST meeting too. And that was a plus in his mind. He could also tell while he was looking at her turquoise eyes that he had found a similar glow to them. It was a glimmer of loneliness, something that he was all too familiar with. He knew he had to be the one to fix it.

So in turn, Naruto puts on a bright smile. "Ohayo Yukie-hime. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya!"

Now Yukie wasn't expecting an actual response, which had made her jump up in fright. But she was still able to get out a pleasantry. "T-th-thank-k-k y-y-you N-n-n-n-narut-t-to-s-s-san."

Feeling that the girl needed some help majorly, he decides to go up to her to talk. But unfortunately, the girl herself was still not prepared for such a close up and personal conversation. So in turn, she lets out a startled 'KYA!' before she trips on her own two feet. In her downfall, Naruto had ended up getting caught up in it. He had only let out a startled gurgle as he hits the ground, Yukie landing right on top of him.

_Kami, she knocked the wind out of me, literally!_ Naruto shouted inside, earning him some laughter from Kurama.

But that was when Naruto had noticed the precarious position that he and Yukie were in. Somehow, Yukie had fallen to where she was laying on his stomach, back side up, and where some math genius would say that it was perpendicular or something like that. But the one thing that Naruto had noticed was the piece of white cloth that was now flashing right in front of him.

He blinked once, twice, thrice at the image that was now imbedding itself into his mind. All the while Kurama was laughing his ass off at what had just happened. Naruto then realizes what he was seeing and immediately turns crimson red out of embarrassment and white with fear. He had seen what the oh-so righteous feminine fury can do to a man, himself included since he had to subjugate himself to it almost every single day.

But he was too paralyzed to move an inch, so all he could do was pray that the girl wasn't fast enough to catch him once he would make a runner.

The said girl then manages to say, "Ano…gomen Naruto-san."

"Eh, yeah. It's no problem…except…well," Naruto manages to say, leaving out enough to where the girl would hopefully see what was going on.

It worked, as Yukie tried to look around and see what was going on. Upon looking back a bit, she could clearly see that her skirt had been flipped upwards, showing her to the entire world, and by proxy Naruto.

"KYYAAAA!" Yukie screamed as she leaped off of Naruto. She then tries to retain her modesty as she was bowing deeply. "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!"

After getting over the shock of seeing a girl's underwear and not seeing him be beaten to a pulp, Naruto could only let out a small chuckle, thoroughly confusing the girl. The chuckle then turns into snickers, and then into laughs.

He couldn't really believe what was really happening, but it was so funny to see a girl floundering about for something that was entirely accidental. And that was a first for him since back at Konoha, a man seeing something like that, even if it was by accident, would guarantee them a beating of a lifetime. This time though, the girl was apologizing. To HIM.

**Clearly you have discovered a gold mine gaki,** Kurama snickered as he thought of the many implications and future teasing in the future. **You would be foolish to let one so much like her go now, ne?**

_You will pay for this. I SWEAR IT!_ Naruto swore before he walks over to the dithering girl.

He rests his hands on her shoulders, stopping the girl, as he said, "Hey, it's alright. No need to apologize. It was all an accident, ne?"

"Uh-h-h-hai-I," Yukie stuttered in agreement.

"Then let's just forget about it! It'll be fine!"

"But…ano…eto…you s-saw…," Yukie mumbled out as she blushed even harder.

Naruto in turn blushes as well as he had figure what she was talking about. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, he impulsively said, "Ano…it…it was…cute…yeah, cute."

"EH?!" Yukie gasped. "C…c…CUTE?!"

"H-hai," Naruto muttered as he looked down, finding the earth very interesting.

Not sure on where to go from there, she decides to try and get to the know the boy, since he was at least trying to as well. Plus, since he was actually doing this for her, it was a major confidence boost, and one that she had needed.

_Maybe he could be the one for me?_ She thought with glee, before shaking her head. _NO! Urusai, now isn't the time for that. I must make sure that we keep going!_

Her bravado though did not show whatsoever as she tried to say, "Ano, maybe I could…you know…eto…bring you some…tea or…something to…eat?"

Naruto would have rather not make the girl do that, but his stomach had other plans. And that was to happen by it making a loud, embarrassing sound. Naruto flushed crimson out of embarrassment while Yukie was now in a giggling fit. After settling down from that, Yukie just gives the embarrassed boy a cheerful smile while she beckoned him forward.

Later on, Naruto would call the women Kami on earth for making such a godly meal.

_**(Music end)**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Ah, those were the days_, Naruto sighed to himself as he and Yukie were walking towards the Mayuzumi compound.

"Eh? Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Yukie asked.

Naruto just grins at her. "Ah, just remembering the time when we first met."

Yukie flushes as she had remembered it as well earlier. Most of them were the more embarrassing ones, but still, they were good memories.

But then Matsukaze cuts in by saying, "**Oh yeah! I remember quite clearly how Mayucchi would go on and on about how she would make her Naruto her husband. Oh! And how she will-**"

"KKYYYAAAA! Don't say such vulgar things Matsukaze!" Yukie screamed as she was shaking the phone strap. She then turns sharply to Naruto before she tries to make sure that it was just Matsukaze talking and all.

But Naruto just laughed. "It's fine Yukie-hime. In fact, that was the main reason why I want to see your father."

Yukie's mind had then shut down completely, again, as she tried to comprehend what Naruto had just said. Concerned for the sudden silence, Naruto tries to wake her up by calling her name and shaking her lightly. After a few more minutes of Naruto trying to shake the girl out of her state, he decided to just carry her, and to make sure in the future that he wouldn't mention such topics like that…at least for a while.

_I'm sure that she would enjoy it somewhat,_ Naruto commented dryly as he picks her up bridal style. And like magic, his touch had intensified Yukie's blush, making him wonder if she was conscious or not.

Later on, he had arrived at the Mayuzumi compound, still carrying the still Yukie. He had tried multiple times to wake her up, but it was a futile effort on his part. Was it really that hard to believe that he was going to ask Kenshin that? Or was it that she was just over excited about what he had mentioned.

**I can offer my own suggestions it you like**, Kurama snickered.

Naruto had opted to ignore the perverted fox while he looked at the gate that led to the compound. His eyes scrunched in contemplation as he wondered on how he should enter the area. He knew that he could just as easily jump the gate, but then that would alert any security that would be stationed, along with a more than likely irritated Kenshin.

He could always press the buzzer to let them know, but then there would be questions as to why Yukie was technically unconscious in his arms. Way too troublesome to deal with, even IF Kenshin favored him.

His contemplation was interrupted by Yukie weakly saying, "Ano…you can let me down…Naruto-kun."

"Ah, so the princess is awake, eh? Have a nice nap?" Naruto asked with mirth filled in his voice.

Yukie only tried to hide her supposed shame by burying her face into Naruto's very muscular chest. Seconds later, she would leap off of him with a startled scream before bowing down deeply.

"Sumimasen!"

Naruto just laughed at her. "It's fine. I figured that you enjoyed me carrying you like that."

She blushed harder than he thought possible, more than likely confirming that she was more than likely awake and enjoying the feel of his muscles. He was wondering why she was squirming a bit too much for someone who was supposed to be unconscious.

She then tried to put on a pout as she muttered, "Mou~, Naruto-kun's being mean to me."

Naruto's grin only widened in mirth. "You just only made yourself look even more adorable with that look Yukie-hime. And nice try, but only Kazuko-chan can put on a good pout."

Yukie's pout only increased for a little bit before she sighed in reluctance. It was like Naruto to openly tease her and the others, so she was expecting it somewhat.

She then turns to the gate and gestures to the buzzer. "You haven't called?"

"Nu-uh. I was about to, but then I was able to see your beautiful face awaken from your…nap time," Naruto grinned.

Blushing yet again, she presses the buzzer. The call was answered a short while later, and the gates opened. Taking a deep breath, Yukie tried to put on a persona of a warrior while she and a nonchalant Naruto walked inside.

They were soon met with a smiling Kenshin as he said, "Ara, it is good to see you Yukie. I haven't seen you in a while. And…oh? Is that Naruto-kun?"

"Hey Kenshin!" Naruto greeted brightly as he waved, while Yukie settled with a formal bow to her father along with a formal greeting.

Kenshin just chuckled. "I see that you still have a way of your bluntness, de gozaru."

"Heh, it's me. What can you do?" Naruto said while flicking his nose. He then looks around as he asked, "Oi, where's little Sayaka? I was hoping to surprise her."

"Ah, she is practicing at the training grounds, de gozaru. Shall we see to her?" Kenshin answered.

"That would be delightful Tou-sama. I haven't seen little Sayaka-chan in a long while," Yukie answered back with a serene smile.

"Then come. We can catch up while we journey on," Kenshin beckoned before he walked on, with Naruto and Yukie following behind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah, so that would make sense. I hope that perhaps I can see your progress Yukie-chan," Kenshin stated with a calm smile as he, his daughter, and Naruto were walking.

"Hai, Tou-sama. And I have Naruto-kun to thank for most of what I have taught myself."

"Ara ara, I see. Then I thank you Naruto-kun for helping my daughter. It pleases me so to see you both getting along so well, even after your return, de gozaru," Kenshin thanked.

"Ah shucks, it's no problem at all. I am always able to help out Yukie-hime if she were to ask," Naruto stated in a modest tone.

Yukie blushes from Naruto's own words as she had interpreted them in a wrong way, which made Kenshin smile in a sly like manner. It would seem that he had made a good decision that he had done a while back. It was a pity that Jiraiya wasn't here to see it through, among other things.

They would then look to see a younger version of Yukie going through some kenjutsu kata. From Naruto could recall from Yukie's own kata, she was still in the beginner stages. That, and she looked to be having some difficulty in some of the footing. He was sure that even both elder sister and father could see it too, and were hopefully going to point it out.

Keshin then calls out, "Sayaka-chan, come over here!"

The thirteen year old girl stops in mid-swing before looking at her father quizzically. But then she recognizes her sister, which immediately puts a bright smile on her face.

"Onee-sama, you're here!" Sayaka exclaimed while she rushed the girl into a tight hug.

Yukie smiles softly while she pats her younger sibling on the back. "It is fine Sayaka-chan. It's so good to see you."

"Oi! Did you forget about me?!" Naruto cried out indignantly.

Before he knew it, Naruto was then tackled hard to the ground by the little preteen while she shouted, "Onii-sama! You came back!"

"Great Merciful Kami, someone get this girl off of me!"

Yukie couldn't fight off the giggling fit that came out of her lips while she saw her sister cuddle Naruto like a teddy bear. It was such an adorable sight. Kenshin though was still grinning like usual. He had heard about how the girl was still sorely depressed when Yukie hadn't come upon any information from the young man on the ground. He too was naturally worried about Naruto as well since he was more or less his son in all but blood.

That, and there was the fact that since he had signed a certain contract between Naruto and Yukie, provided by Jiraiya of course, that Naruto was more or less his son in all but word. He just needed to sign some minor documents. And he can imagine that was probably one of the main reasons he was here.

Sayaka finally decides to rise off from her brother as she said, "Onii-sama, when did you get back? I've been waiting for Onee-sama to tell me about your adventures, but she kept on saying that you had gone quiet! What happened?!"

"It was…a lot of stuff Sayaka-chan. A LOT of stuff…," Naruto drifted off, hoping that the girl would get the message to drop the subject. He was not one to have the girl become scared after hearing about his life.

She did, but she wasn't about to let it drop just yet. "I see…but I want to hear about it sometime, got that?!"

"Hai," Naruto smiled. "Now, I see you have improved a lot in your technique."

Sayaka couldn't believe that her elder brother was praising her. "Really? SUGOI! YATTA! Onii-sama said I am good!"

"Now, now, while I agree with him, there were some things that need improvement," Yukie said in a chastising manner. "I'd be happy to give some pointers though. It's been ages since I spent some time with you."

"Yatta! Come on, you have to see this!" Sayaka said while she dragged Yukie off to the training field.

Chuckling at the little preteen girl, Naruto turns to an equally amused Kenshin as he said, "So, as much as I like seeing and spending time with, I believe that you know why I am here too."

Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement. "That I do, de gozaru. This one does know what you are looking for, but I would like to see something first."

Naruto already knew too. "You want to see how I have improved since my leaving?"

Kenshin nods again. "That I do. It has been quite a while since I have last done a spar with you, even before you left. I would like to have one with you, if that is fine."

"Not a problem at all Kenshin. In fact, I haven't really been able to show my stuff during the war on my end. There was one guy I DID use it on, but that was when no one was watching. But I still managed to learn quite a good number of kata and some new techniques as well."

"I see. Then this shall be an interesting spar then," Kenshin said as he tied his hair into a ponytail. "What rules do you suppose we should impose?"

Naruto thought on that for a few seconds before answering. "First blood wins. I shall withhold my chakra and youki from Kurama obviously so that we can level the playing field."

"Ara, ara? You think you can win with such a handicap?" Kenshin called out while he draws out his own katana, which was an old family relic that somehow was still able to be used. It was, oddly enough, a sakabatō. He supposed that came from him relinquishing his past life as a soldier, but that was his deal.

Naruto smiled challenging as he called back out, "Oh, I am more than ready enough to kick your ass!"

He then channels chakra into a storage seal, allowing a sheath with sword in hand to appear. But it was not like Kenshin's katana or any type for that manner. Opting to go in his own way, he had gone with a different type of sword. He had actually gone with learning on how to wield a standard sword, due to the influence of modern culture. It was 4 ¼ feet long with the handle and butt of the sword being colored red with the Uzumaki swirl being made into a jewel. This was something he had made prior to his return to Konoha a year ago. While he wasn't all that good with it, the times when he HAD used it had even impressed Mifune of all people.

_**(Insert music: Rurouni Kenshin: Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū Battle Theme**_

He twirled the blade in his hand before getting into a relaxed stance. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"An interesting choice of swords Naruto-kun," Kenshin commented as he got into his own stance. "I suppose that this one will have some challenge then?"

Naruto's response was him charging right at him, faster than what any normal human can track. But Kenshin saw it, nut he was impressed by the speed. Blades meet with a clang, and the two clashed. Naruto pulls away before going for a two-handed strike.

Kenhsin rolls out of the way before he prepares a horizontal slash of his own. Naruto though saw it too and was able to diver the current path of his sword to intercept Kenshin's. The two swords clashed again. The two handlers then skidded their weapons upwards, creating some sparks.

The two blades held their positions before they were released, only for them to clash again only a short while later.

The two swordsmen would then continue with their own clashes and attacks, unknown that they were being watched by a starstuck Sayaka and a somewhat worried Yukie.

"Sugoi!" Sayaka stated in awe. "Tou-sama and Onii-sama are fighting like this! Mou~, I am SO far behind!"

"Don't worry Saya-chan. You will catch up sooner than you think," Yukie uttered with a small smile before she turned a worried stare to the ongoing battle. "Maybe Tou-sama wanted a spar with Naruto-kun?"

Back to the duel, Kenshin could now admit that Naruto had improved astronomically. He had never seen someone take up the swordsman route with so much ease, but he was now able to claim that Naruto had done so. It was then that he knew that he could not take it easy on him. That would mean that he had to resort to his ancestor's techniques. It was something that he hadn't used in so many years, but he knew that he might as well do it, less he would lose.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as he had just seen Kenshin hop back just a few feet away from him. It was a perplexing move that most would question. But then, he sees the familiar hand movements of an expert samurai. His eyes widened at that revelation before they hardned, with a growing smirk on his face appearing.

_Huh, it looks like he's taking me seriously now. Better do the same_," Naruto thoughts as he prepared to either dodge or counter.

Kurama remained silent throughout the duel, thoroughly amused with the fact that Naruto was finally going to cut loose on this guy. He hadn't seen a good battle since the short duel between his host and that older woman.

Kenshin's eyes hardened, as he was now ready. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūshōsen!"

Naruto did not expect for the old man to come up with an upward slash, but he was still fast enough for him to dodge it. But then, to counter the move, Naruto leans back far enough to where he could do a backflip. With the present momentum, he was able to land a good kick to Kenshin's jaw.

Naruto lands just as Kenshin was sent off balance from the kick, giving Naruto enough time to gather up some Ki into his sword and lash out with a technique of his own. "Burēdobīmu!"

And the unleashed Ki was powerful to send out a cutting beam. Kenshin sees it, and had just enough time for him to move his body to the side, only dodging it by a hair. But Naruto had expected that and was already on the move for the next technique.

"Surasshu Yokogiru!" Naruto shouted. He then pressed his right foot into the ground. He then swings his sword in a high horizontal direction. Then with a second step, Naruto does a downward, diagonal slash to his left side. Kenshin was able to barely dodge those first blows, but his opponent was more than ready for the final strike.

After pulling up the sword in a jerky motion to above his head, he then spins his body while swinging his sword, adding a good amount of momentum. Kenshin tried to block it, but the Ki that Naruto was putting behind the attack was too much for the old samurai to handle.

He had to roll back to avoid the slash, which was actually powerful enough to cause a sharp wind current to pass by. After standing still for a few moments, Naruto twirls the blade before calling out, "Hey, I think we've stretched this out for quite a bit. Why don't we end it?"

"I believe that would be a good decision, de gozaru. I can practically feel the glare from my daughter too," Kenshin chuckled.

"NO, I AM NOT! I'm just…concerned…is all," Yukie tried to say, but no one did believe her one bit.

"Whatever you say Nee-sama," Sayaka teased, earning her a pout from her elder sibling.

Kenshin, shaking his head at his daughters, slowly gets into withdraws his sakabatō. And then, he shifted his stance, going into an Iajutsu stance. And lastly, his facial expression had changed. It was something that none of Kenshin's daughters knew of, but Naruto knew of that face all too well. He had seen it during the war after all.

It was a face that screamed absolute determination. In fact, the older samurai was so focused, that the glint in his eye had changed from calm and cheerful, to downright menacing. He knew, that this was more than likely their last strike.

Taking this into his mind, Naruto decides to comply by getting into a stance of his own. He does so by placing the sword in a downward diagonal to his left side, and then by setting his left foot forward, right foot back. Although he hadn't come up with a good enough stance to have a finishing blow, this was something that Mifune had pointed out would be good for him and his style.

The two remain at a standstill, with the wind billowing at their wake. Sayaka was still star struck at the sheer awesomeness that her elder brother and father were showing. And it was indeed something that would inspire her to become something even greater in her future. Yukie though was still worried over Naruto.

She could very well see how serious her father was, so she knew that it was a do or die type of thing. And knowing her father, he wasn't one to let it go by so leisurely, like in his previous matches. And add onto the fact that he had set his katana to where the sharp edge of the sakabatō would indeed cut the blond, even if it was technically inside the scabbard. It was mostly seen by how Kenshin had positioned his hand on the hilt.

A few more minutes of tense, if not somewhat peaceful silence passed by, before the two moved faster than what Yukie could watch. It was just two blurs passing by each other in a split second. Hell, she was lucky to even catch those two streaks of black that passed by.

The two swordsmen had then remained at opposite ends, now facing away from each other. Their swords were out in a passed swinging position, telling the two young girls that they had indeed made their move.

_**(End music)**_

"So…who won?" Sayaka asked childishly. She only saw the two of them move from one side of the field to the other, so she could not really see who had indeed made the defeating blow. Yukie was in the same position too, as to add onto that, she did not know what were the rules of how either of them would win…their spar.

"**Sugoi! Tou-sama and Naruto-kun were so good! Maybe we can get some more special lessons from hi-MMPH!**"

Yukie had to stuff the cell phone strap into her pocket to save her from further embarrassment. It was as if the horse was out to make her die today. And the blush was evident of that.

While that was happening though, Naruto had then changed into a relaxed stance as he placed the sword back into its storage seal. He turned, seeing that Kenshin had done the same, but with him just putting his katana into its scabbard. But there was a major difference in him.

Kenshin was smiling happily, while a thin streak of blood was dripping slowly from the cut Naruto had given him. It was clear who had won.

_**(Insert music: Clannad OST – Hurry, Starfish!) (I tried to find a funny OST piece from some anime that would fit the moment, but I felt that this would do just fine.)**_

"You did well Naruto-kun, de gozaru. You did very well," Kenshin said as he walked up to the blond.

The old man places his hand onto a smiling Naruto as he continues to say, "You have learned very well on how to use the sword effectively. And though I might not be as good as I once was; I can assure that you will continue to improve from where I left off. As will my daughters."

"Arigatou Kenshin-oji. That means a lot," Naruto grinned widely as he scratched his nose.

"NARUTO-KUN!/ONII-SAMA!" the two Mayazumi daughters yelled out as they tackle hugged him.

"Onii-sama, that was SO COOL! I never knew you could do all that! You-you were like SWOOSH! And SWISH! And-and CLANG!" Sayaka gushed after letting go of her older brother. "You have got to teach me!"

"Sure Sayaka0chan," Naruto answered embarrassingly before he turned to a blushing Yukie.

The woman in turn then says, "Na-naruto-kun. You did well there. I-I am happy for you. _Omedetōgozaimasu_."

"Heh heh, arigatou Yukie-hime," Naruto thanked.

But then, the woman turned and glared at her father, who was sitting over in the corner of the training field, with a raincloud over his head. "Tou-sama, what were you thinking on challenging Naruto-kun?!"

"Ara ara?" Kenshin asked as he rose from his seat. "It was just a friendl…ly…match?"

But Yukie didn't believe a word out of her father one bit. In fact, she looked positively murderous.

"Oro?" was all Kenshin could say before he would try and make a break for it. But Yukie was somehow faster than the old man. And that in turn had led the man to meet the dirt much faster than he had anticipated.

While the beatdown was happening, Naruto just turned to Sayaka as he laughed. "Ah, now this is the life. I can't remember when I had laughed this hard in a while."

But then Sayaka, with her innocent, yet devious mind working, had to ask, "Ne ne, Onii-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sayaka-chan. Fire away," Naruto answered cheerfully.

And then the mother of all bombs was dropped, right in the earshot of Yukie.

"Are you going to claim Nee-sama yet? She has been talking about it in her sleep, and then I have seen her write about it in her diaries. She always wrote that sooner or later, she would claim you herself or will have you claim her, whatever that means. I mean, Nee-sama-"

"KYYYAAA! SAYAKA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Yukie screamed ebfore turning to Naruto, nearly dying out of embarrassment and the bloodflow going to her head.

"Sh-she m-m-mu-mm-means-s-s-s nothing Naruto-kun! NOTHING AT ALLL!" she tried to say, hoping to convince Naruto that she was pure. But Naruto did not believe that one bit.

But, to soothe her worries, or just tease her, he just kisses her lightly on the lips before he stated, "Oh, maybe we should do something along those lines, ne? It's only right for me to claim responsibility."

That led to, without a doubt, Yukie shutting down both mentally and physically, fainting out of pure bliss.

"NEE-SAMA! Are you alright?!" Sayaka screamed out as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

And Naruto just continued to laugh at the scene. It was just so much fun to tease Yukie like this, and to even see the girl's father be beaten by said girl too. Kami, he had to make sure that this was filed later for later blackmailing.

**Duly noted Naruto. Duly noted**, Kurama commented, still somewhat shocked that Naruto had beaten the same man that had beaten him soundly all those years ago.

"Oi! Yukie-hime! You can beat your old man later! I want some of your famous cooking!" Naruto shouted.

Yukie turns sharply at his voice while stuttering, "R-r-real-l-llly?"

"OF COURSE! I WANT SOME TOO NEE-SAMA!" Sayaka shouted before turning to Naruto. "You going to join us too Onii-sama?"

Naruto just nods to Sayaka, earning him a cheer from said girl. he then walks up to Yukie and, much to her shock and pleasure, whispers saucily, "I would LOVE to have the meal of my future wife. Why wouldn't I ask, ne, my _daitenshi no kan_?"

Yukie could not keep herself from collapsing, yet again, at the god given nickname that he had just said. Truly, in her mind, life was a paradise.

_**AN: And that is the end for the Yukie chapter. Now, I have delved a good deal on the VN playthroughs on Youtube and through personal experience, so I hope I got all the right personality traits for Yukie. Now, since there was next to none information on Sayaka, who is actually a character, and Yukie's father, I decided to go a little OC while borrowing some things. Like for one, Sayaka is more or less a miniature version of Yukie, except more outgoing per say.**_

_**And for Mayuzumi, the father, that was a challenge. There was no name. At all. Not even a hint on the mother too. In fact, all I was able to get out of my searches was that Yukie's father was 'Strong, yet kind'. So, I had to practically wing it, and basically rip off Kenshin off of another series character. It should be BLATANTLY obvious on who I chose, and right down to the sword style, AND THE SWORD he used.**_

_**Also, if you have noticed, I had you all listen to some Clannad soundtrack stuff. I can say that I am a BIG fan of that series since…Thanksgiving. And yes, I practically cried like a bitch during THOSE scenes in Clannad: After Story. Now, I am in search of the Visual Novel versions of them and…I have very little luck in finding GOOD sites where I can just download them. I would very much appreciate the help in me getting the full Clannad experience for both the original VN version, and the spiritual sequel, Tomoyo After. And before anyone asks, I would pick Kyou out of the girls since I prefer the outgoing type of girl. One who will not only keep up with me, but also keep me grounded. Second choice is Kotomi, since she reminds me of…hate to sound egotistical, me and also my girlfriend as well in some manner of speaking. Nagisa is tied with her though…**_

_**Anyway, sorry, no lemon this time. Doubt there would be one next chapter to. Sorry pervs. But the next one will be focused somewhat more on humor, along with a little bleedout into another anime series. You will see later on.**_

_**I believe I have said my piece. Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: I have updated the lemon part for the previous chapter. Hope that helps out the pervs out there. I also give my thanks and gratitude to **__**chaosthesith89**__** for his/her help. Know that I will be definitely be going to you whenever I get around to the next lemon.**_

**Translations:**

Daitenshi no Kan - Sword of the Archangel

_O-genki desu ka?_! – How are you?! (Formal way of saying it.)

Burēdobīmu! – Blade Beam. Inspired by Limit Break technique of the same name from Final Fantasy VII.

Surasshu Yokogiru! – Cross Slash. Inspired by the Limit Break technique of the same name from Final Fantasy VII.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: And here is part three of the exploration arc. With this one, not only will it have some fluffiness, I will feature a anime series that I just LOVE ad CANNOT stop laughing about each time I see, or even hear it. For those of you who will know the references, kudos to you, and I hope that you will get a good laugh out of it. That's all that I will say, so, without further ado, let us begin.**_

Ch 6: _Eine Art Soul, und ein Soldat des Herzens_

_**(Date: Oct. 3, 2012)**_

"So…what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" a skeptical Naruto asked.

"What? I can't have my adopted little brother come see me after not being able to see me so long~? Truly, I am app-ALLED!" a woman's voice said in an overdramatic manner, imitating like her heart was going out on her.

"Mainly because of your personality, but also since you tend to make my life a living hell whenever you're around," Naruto retorted, while wearing a deadpan expression.

The woman just stared at him blankly, her cold, blue eyes trying to pierce his own. "That was in the past Naruto. Are you ever going to let it go?"

"HELL NO, 'cuz you KNOW I got you there!" Naruto stated while he pointed his finger at the woman.

The woman, seeing that he would not budge, just smirked and flipped her long, curly, blonde hair over her shoulder while she leaned back onto her business chair.

"I can see that you haven't tone down your voice. But your eyes tell me something else…" the blonde woman mused. "I suppose that it has something to do with your war back over there?"

"Nothing seems to escape you, huh?" Naruto sighed.

"It wasn't hard for my satellites to pick something up whenever our _lovely Prime Minister_ had the main one move out of your area. Though I admit that it DID cost me a pretty penny, I WAS able to capture some footage of some of your battles. Some of which involved you Naruto," the woman explained curtly.

"I also must admit that some of the feats that I was able to see you do would be enough for the other countries to get very cautious if they were to get any word or sight of them. I took care of that, of course for you."

"If that's your way of saying 'glad you're back' and 'Oh My God, you were AWESOME!' and 'I missed you!', I'll take it," Naruto grinned cheekily. "And arigatou for that. Kami knows what would happen if the States or the United Kingdom would get wind of what I can do, and that's not including the more…_violent_ countries like China."

"That's a no brainer there for the both of us," the woman nodded. "And you're welcome. BUT, I DO have some requests for you."

"…how did I know that was going to be coming?" Naruto asked despondently while a bead of sweat rolled down his head.

The woman just smirked again. "You've just learned well. Be glad that I still hold that spot you have in my company for the more dangerous jobs."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Naruto grumbled. "Do I have to do anything soon? I still have to get settled in, and my birthday's coming up."

"Ah yes. Lucky for you, there aren't any requests that would require your expertise. Just the knowledge of you knowing that sooner or later that whenever I would, and WILL get one, I would expect nothing less than the utmost top performance," the woman explained while she leaned forward on her desk.

"And there haven't been any tournaments or challengers worthy of your attention, so you're good there too. I'll let you know when one comes too."

"Ah. Well, I can live with that," Naruto grinned. But then he turned into a more serious expression as he asked, "But I actually got something for you to look up too Karin."

Kanzuki Karin, the current CEO of the Kanzuki corperation, and renowned fighter, just raised her delicate eyebrow at the sudden change of tone. For as long as he had known the young man that she would, though only in private conversation with said man, consider as her younger brother in all but blood, he was never one to be serious about anything.

She could even count on her two hands of the few times whenever she had seen that expression on his face. But whenever he would turn that switch, she would know that there was stuff to be done. Serious stuff to be sure, but what?

"I'll humor you and listen, but know that even with all of the influence and manpower that I have, I can't do everything," Karin stated as she looked intently at Naruto.

The said man nods as he said, "Arigatou. It's about that _weapons dealing bust_ I and my friends dealt with a few weeks back."

"Ah…yes. I recall that. Though it looked real, but from what I remember during the interview you did for the newsmen, you were not saying everything," Karin nodded. "Then I can presume that you aim to tell me more about it?"

Nodding to that, Naruto pulls out a vanilla folder from a storage seal on his arm and hands it to her. "This is what I was able to gather from my memory and the limited information via some of the officers and local people at the area. I already have a few men going around the undergrounds so that they can sniff something out.

But, I just need a little bit more of an edge on this. I KNOW that there is something more to this thing that what is at ground level, and I am damn sure you think so too."

Karin just nodded as she looked at some hand drawn pictures of the attackers of that day. "Hai, hai, I suspected as much that there was some sort of cover-up going on, along with how you were answering the questions. And according to what you said, some of these know some of the Kawakami Ryu variations?"

Naruto nods to that. "Yeah. And I know for a fact that there weren't any women of their physical descriptions that were taught back at the school, so I am assuming that there was someone else who taught them."

Karin nods to that as she picked up another one. "And you said these two here have something else done to them?"

After seeing which picture she was looking at, Naruto said, "Those two there were the more dangerous of them, more so the taller one than the other. The shorter one looks like she had an accident done to her eye, hence the eye patch. But, Kurama did mention that he had felt something unnatural around that area, probably a prosthetic or something mechanical.

The other one was the same too, but he had said that he couldn't feel or smell much. But I did. She had quite the arms and legs judging from the impacts I made on her. With that in mind, since she was very mobile and quick on her feet, I can only assume that she and the other woman are using robotics as a substitute for their missing limbs and parts."

"An accurate assumption. Very good," Karin stated, thoroughly impressed by his deductions. "But you wrote here for the taller one on whom you think she is. Last I recall, she was KIA during a military mission about some terrorists."

"I know, and it still pisses me off that I wasn't there to help her," Naruto angrily stated, clenching his fists as the memory came into mind. "But, regardless of what others have tried to say to me, I KNOW for a fact that she wouldn't have died from something like that. Knowing her, she would more than likely have retreated and have made herself and her partner, for lack of a better word, hermits while they recuperated.

And I can't pass of the coincidence of seeing someone of a VERY similar body description and technique. I may have been able to surprise her, but I know for a fact that she is WAY much better than what I had seen."

"Hmmm," Karin hummed in thought. "If this is her, than we both can be sure that you caught her off guard, and that there is no guarantee that you would be so lucky come the next time you both meet."

Taking note of the features that Naruto had written down, she sets the paper down and looked at Naruto. "I think that it would be best for me to assume that you intend on me and my men searching for any info regarding this too?"

Naruto nods to that. "Hai. As I mentioned earlier, I have some people snooping around, but I think it'll be better if I covered all my bases before I go hunting."

"I'll see what I can do then. I'll let one of my men contact you discreetly if I were to ascertain anything," Karin nodded. "Also, I should probably contact some of my other associates about this, as I am sure that they would be quite interested in a case like this."

"Just so long as you don't bring in Guile, then I'm fine with it," Naruto stated with a blank expression. "Chun Li I'm fine with, but that tool is a no go."

Karin snorted at that. "You haven't forgiven him for that time, have you?"

A tick mark full of irritation grew on Naruto's head. "You don't know the HALF of it Karin. As much as I respect the guy for his fighting skills, he's just as much of an emo military teme for me to forgive. Hell, he fucking LEFT me hanging to fight ARMED MEN while he went off to save some girl! I GET that he felt she was important to him and all, but HELL, I could have sent in some Kage Bunshin to deal with that!"

"I'll be sure to let him know that then," Karin smirked.

She then looked at the time on her computer console before she said, "My…look at the time. Though it pains me to say it, but you must return back to the Kawakami Academy. I am sure that Tesshin would start to wonder what is taking you."

"It's not him I should be worried about," Naruto muttered to himself, thinking about how the girls back at the Kazama dorm would greet him.

"But before you go," Karin called out. "I got something for you. Consider it a…welcome back gift, and as your birthday present too."

She tossed forward an envelope, which Naruto caught easily, of course. He looked at it, wearing a skeptical look, before he switched to looking at Karin with the same expression. He went back and forth between the two, not really sure on what he was holding in his hand.

"Come on! I'm not THAT bad!" Karin huffed in indignation.

Naruto just smiled wryly. "I know. Couldn't resist, but thanks for it. You're such a kind soul."

"I know that Naruto! It's what makes me and my company so great!" Karin admonished before she laughed in the same irritating manner that got Naruto the urge to prank her.

"Yeah…whatever makes you happy and all," Naruto muttered to himself before he rose. "I'll see you later then?"

Karin nods with a small, somewhat hidden smile that Naruto could still see before she called out, "Shibazaki! You can guide Naruto out now!"

"Of course madam," the stoic butler called out as he appeared out of nowhere, again. But Naruto was far past the times when he would get startled by it. It was common, but still a mystery to him that he could do that.

Shibazaki then gestured Naruto towards the door as he said, "Right this way Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods as he rose and left. But before he walked out, he calls out, "See ya later, Karin-nee!"

Before she could lash out at the improper name he just gave her. Naruto disappears via a flash of light, leaving a flushed and embarrassed Karin. The said young woman blinked a few times before she regained her composure.

_That boy! Ugh, sometimes he makes me so damn irritated!_ Karin thought to herself, though the smile on her face betrayed her annoyance.

But then, she looks back at the two major pictures intently, as if she was trying to figure out a riddle of sorts. The thing is she hated riddles with a passion.

"Mimori Saki…Tachibana Takae…you confuse me. And I don't like being confused," Karin muttered to herself, a flame burning in her eyes.

_**(A little bit later on in the day…)**_

"Naruto-sama, you're here!" Chris cried out in happiness. "When you weren't here at school today, we were worried about you! Where have you been?!"

Naruto merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh heh, gomen ne Christy-chan. But I got a call from a friend of mine that just couldn't wait. Jiji said it was alright if I would go just for today."

"Well, if Tesshin-sama said it was fine…" Chris muttered to herself before she shook her head. "Fine then, so long as you are back. I...am…glad that you did though."

Naruto, thinking it was really cute of her trying to act all dere-dere, just said, "Arigatou. By the way, where is everyone? I'd thought that I would at least been tackled by either Miya-chan or Kazuko-chan."

"Hmm," Chris hummed in thought. "Yamato and the other boys went off to the arcade at town, though I'm quite sure that that is not all that they will be doing. Mayucchi and the Inu said that they were going to train to let off steam, and dragged Miyako with them. I think Momoyo went with them too…"

"What about Cookie?" Naruto asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Chris shrugged as she took a seat next to Naruto. "He went to see Ageha for any upgrades. He'll be a while before he would return to us."

"Ah," Naruto nodded.

**You know gaki,** Kurama inquired. **You could use this opportunity to…**_**entice**_** the girl and make her yours? The option is always open.**

_Why is it now that you chose to be awake?_ Naruto groaned inwardly. He had to admit that the thought was very tempting, but he was not one to seduce the girl like that. She was too proud to fall for such things. But then again…

An idea had then busted into his head as a smile formed on his face. It seemed like a good opportunity for him to have some quality time with her. And remembering what he had I that envelop given to him by Karin, it was all the more appealing to his head.

He turns to his fellow blonde as he asks, "Ne, Christy-chan, I just thought of something. Wanna hear it?"

"Hm?" Chris asked back.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe…" Naruto started, with the intent of hopefully surprising the German woman. "Maybe…perhaps…that we can go on a date?"

Chris's eyes widen at the question as her face flushed. "I-i-i-i-d-d-d don't kn-now what t-t-to say…I…ano…eto…sona…I…where…?"

Naruto grinned as he pulled out the said envelope. "I got just the place. A…kind soul gave this to me just today."

"What is it then?" the still blushing Chris asked calmly. She was cheering up and down like an American cheerleader in her head at the knowledge that her Naruto was taking her out on a date. She would finally one up the other girls, especially the Inu, Miyako, Mayucchi, and Momoyo, or so her inner nature told her.

Naruto pulls out two…very colorful tickets. They each had three…foxes dancing around it, each of them a different color. One yellow, one orange, and one blue. The former two were of course female if that is what the characters were supposed to portray, and the last one was of course male.

When he had seen them at first after leaving Karin to her devices, Naruto had busted out laughing on the ground. It was hilarious to him to know that one of his surrogate sisters had the audacity to give him tickets to that place. Kurama was of a different mind, and had raged and thundered inside his confines, wanting nothing more than to wipe out the park and the people who would disgrace his species in such a way.

Nevertheless, it was still a famous park around their area, and Chris was all the more happy to go there. She will admit that she preferred bears of foxes, but she had to admit that the characters there were just _adorable_, nevermind the fact that they are from a kids show.

Looking up to the smiling Naruto, Chris asked, "Kisaragi Grand Park?! But I heard it was impossible for anyone to get tickets to go there during this time of year!"

"I know, and Kurama wasn't all too happy about it when he saw them," Naruto snickered.

**SPEAK FOR YOURSELF GAKI! I MEAN, LOOK AT THOSE…**_**THINGS!**_** I feel utterly and completely DISGRACED at the sight of those things tainting OUR IMAGE!** Kurama raged.

She takes one of the tickets for herself, but then she notices some other fine print. And it had immediately turned her body into a steaming crimson girl as the words had processed into her mind.

"Ma…ma…ma…ma…mairr-rage?" Chris uttered slowly, as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing.

Naruto nodded as he again scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I saw that, and even though it is a mock ceremony, thought it would be neat to go through together."

That right there broke the proverbial dam on Christiane's emotions. Let it be known that she did NOT, I repeat, DID NOT squeal like a girl as she latched onto Naruto, pressing her assets onto his toned chest.

"Oh My God! This is the BEST thing EVER! Thank you SO MUCH _mein geliebtes_! This means SO MUCH TO ME!"

"Heh he, glad you liked it Christy-chan," Naruto chuckled at the now extremely exuberant blonde girl.

"Like it?! LIKE IT?! _Ich liebe es!_" Chris screamed in joy. "I can't wait to tell Margit about this! I was fearful that you would never ask! OH, she would be SO HAPPY!"

Who knew that the normally calm, collective, if not calculative German blonde, military raised woman can be so much like a normal Japanese/American girl, huh?

Chris then asked quickly as she rose from her seat, "When do we depart?! I-I-I must get ready! Yes! I have to prepare!"

"Hmm," Naruto hummed in thought as he looked at his Android phone. "How about…this Friday? I can get Jiji to let us have leave early from school to go there and have plenty of time to have fun there."

"Th-that is agreeable Naruto-sama," Chris agreed shakily, still revering in the fact that she was going on a date with Naruto.

"Great!" Naruto grinned happily. "Then I guess it's a date, ne?"

Chris just nodded. Her mind was going a thousand thousands kilometers per minute, going over dresses, lines, stuff to eat, what to do, all that stuff a girl would worry about. And with the fact that it was the one who she had all but declared as her husband-to-be, she knew she had to make it perfect.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Oct. 5, 2012)**_

"_Christiane, are you prepared for your outing with Naruto?_" the buff, well-endowed, and hard ass Margit Eberbach asked in her native tongue. She was of course thoroughly amused by how her surrogate sister was worrying over something like this. Knowing who she was going out with, she knew that what she looked like wouldn't matter.

That didn't mean though that she wouldn't get a kick out of seeing her stress over how she looked. She just wished she had brought a recorder for the memories. Maybe next time.

"_No-er-I mean yes-no-yes-NO! I'M NOT READY!_" Chris yelled back as she rummaged through a torrent of outfits. "_I don't know what to where! I mean, I HAVE to look good, but I don't want to look too flashy, or-or-or- too little, or-or slutty, or-or big!_"

"_I don't think Naruto will care all too much about what you will look like Christiane,_" Margit teased with a chuckle. "_Plus, you two will be walking a lot in this park. It's not a fancy dinner or anything of the like._"

"_I KNOW THAT!_" Chris screamed. "_But-but-but this is NARUTO we are talking about! I HAVE to do my best to win him over, as I re-FUSE, absolutely, positively, for surely RE-FUSE to lose him to that Inu! Or ANY of the other girls for that matter!_"

_Too late on that note,_ Margit thought. Naruto had already explained what he was doing for the sake of all of the women's feelings, and she had thought it both admirable and oddly convenient. She had to admit that if she were a few years younger…

Margit was snapped out of her inner perversions when the doorbell to their dorm house rung. She looked at her watch, and had immediately known what time it was. And Chris knew it too.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Chris screeched. "_No- nonononononononononono-NO~! It CANNOT be that time already! Damn it all to-MARGIT! STALL HIM!_"

Margit just shook her head while she walked out, leaving the blonde German girl to wallow in her stress. She had to, once again, wish she had a camera or some sort of recorder. This stuff would have been priceless as teasing material.

After descending the stairs and arriving at the door, she opened it, saying, "Welcome Naruto. Good to see you early."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Eh heh, not a problem. I got the car out already, and thought, why not come early? It'd save us the time waiting for a parking space and for some of the rides."

He then straightened up as he asked, "Is Christy-chan ready? I thought I heard some shouts and stuff, and was wondering if you were having boy troubles again. Want me to teach them a lesson?"

"No, but thank you for that," Margit chuckled as she shook her head. She knew what exactly he was talking about. Due to hers and Christiane's heritage of being foreigners, along with being beautiful, smart, rich to some extent, they would always get harassed by boys, admirers, you know the works.

While they could take care of the problems themselves nowadays, it was cool to know that the blonde had their backs.

Then, Margit said, "Christiane is just getting ready. Why don't you come on in? It would be a good chance for us to catch up."

"Thanks," Naruto thanked as he walked in, taking a seat on their couch. He then hears some crashes from above his head, along with some shouts and cursing in German.

"Sounds like Christy-chan is having a swell time up there," Naruto commented satirically.

"She gets like this whenever she tries to impress you Naruto. I do find it amusing," Margit stated, "but sometimes it just gets pass a point of annoyance. I had told her that-"

"-that I don't really care what she wears, so long as she is comfortable in it," Naruto finished with a smile. "Yeah, I know because I've said that exact sentence to her...multiple times."

"_Say, Naruto_," Margit called in her native tongue, "_how exactly did you learn our language? Isn't your native language an old dialect of Japanese?_"

"_It wasn't easy, I can tell ya that,_" Naruto replied back, rubbing his forehead due to the pass phantom pain from back then. "_I basically just took a shitload of language translators/teaching books with me before I had left. The Rosetta Stone program I got for my laptop was a big help too, but the fun part came in practicing the actual conversations. I learned the writing stuff pretty easily with my clones._

_But, since I had no one to practice in talking in the actual language, I just let my fuzzy buddy learn it too. We'd then talk back and forth whenever I had the chance too. It was annoying to the fox, but I think it was worth it._"

"_It was, considering on how Christiane was freaking out on how you spoke it with such fluency after you revealed yourself,_" Margit stated, chuckling at the memory. "_I think that she was just happy at how you pushed yourself into learning more about our culture, which had no doubt earned you some bonus points from both her AND her father._"

"_Ah…yeah. Speaking of Frank, I haven't gotten a call from him yet. What's up with that? He back at Germany again?_" Naruto asked.

Margit shook her head no. "_No, in fact he is technically on an 'issued vacation' by Klaudia. She all but made him take a break on his missions and delegations for the next three years I believe._"

"_Well at least I know that Klaudia and Frank are doing well. But, Frank is still going to throttle me when word reaches him about my return. Is he still mad about my gift to Christy-chan?_"

"_No Naruto, he actually wasn't. He was just temperamental about the thought of giving his daughter away, which is weird since it should have been Klaudia that would have been doing that. But considering on how she likes you, I'm not at all too surprised._"

"_Klaudia is a bit absent minded when it gets down to normal things, huh?_" Naruto chortled. "_Frank was the same back then too, though I admit that I was intimidated by him._"

"_Intimidated? Not likely. You went up to him and challenged him to a duel,_" Margit smirked, which grew when Naruto looked away with a reddened face. "_But, wasn't that the first day that you met Christiane?_"

"_Oh yeah! That was it, wasn't it?_" Naruto asked, more to himself as he let the memories flow back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Flashback)**_

"F-father, are you sure about me doing this? I-I am n-not that confident in confiding with the locals!" a flustered, 12 year old Christiane complained.

She had just arrived in Japan not that long ago with her family and sister figure, Margit due to her father's interests in the culture and some diplomatic stuff. She was excited too, since she was very curious about the Japanese culture. The tales that her father and mother had spun to her during night were also part of that curiosity.

Prior to her departure, she had watched a LOT of drama films and TV shows depicting the so-called culture of Japan, which in turn had led her to having some sort of fangirl-like following of a fictional character, Yamatomaru. She also had the help of her friends with them telling about what to do once she would get there, how to speak, and all the local know-how she wouldn't be caught dead without knowing now.

What she didn't know was that most of the things she had seen and heard were mostly complete fabrications made up by the media and her friends' trickery. With her straight forward personality, which she considered as high class, she never caught on to the ruse.

"Now Christiane, no need to be so shy. I am sure that if you were to find some children your age you will get on with them just fine," Klaudia chastised.

"Just so long as there are no boys I that group, then I'm fine to daughter," Frank followed, showing his overprotective nature of his only daughter.

"Oh Frank," Klaudia muttered to herself despondently as she shook her head.

She then kneeled down to her child's level as she explained, "Ignore your father. You know how he gets with you. But regardless, you should get some friends as soon as possible. And who knows, maybe you WILL meet that special someone like Yamatomaru, or maybe even more."

"M-m-mother!" Christiane cried, flushing in embarrassment.

"Frau Klaudia, I would refrain from placing such ill-mannered thoughts into her head please," Margit stoically commented.

"Margit, I have told you to call me just Klaudia. There is no need for you to be so formal. Live a little," Klaudia pouted. "And how I raise my daughter is my business mind you. I don't really appreciate Frank having ordered you here to watch over her. She can take care of herself."

"Bu-bu-but I don't mind her being here. So long as she leaves me be when I ask for it," Chirstiane complained, while keeping the last sentence to a low murmur.

"I cannot do that Frau Klaudia, as it would be me shirking my duties, as would me leaving you to your daughter. I have been explicitly ordered from Kommandant Friedrich to watch over Christiane no matter what."

However, as Margit went on and on about regulations and stuff, Klaudia was pushing her daughter out the door with a cheerful expression. "Ignore her Christiane. You go on ahead and look around the compound while I keep her and your father occupied."

"B-b-but I didn't bring my horse!" Christiane argued, "I wouldn't be able to present myself properly!"

Her mother didn't bother with a response as the young blonde was pushed out of the door and abruptly closed it. The young preteen girl just stood for a few minutes, not knowing on what to do next. She was scared of course, but she had to abide by her mother's request. It was her duty as a Friedrich.

A little ways off, a certain 12 year old blonde boy with whisker marks was walking down the hallway with Momoyo and Kazuko to his sides, telling the both of them a story about one of his pranks.

"And then, after the baka had tripped the bomb, the wires I had set up had then wrapped around him and hung him up much like those…um…eto…those meat things at a butcher! Yeah, and then the other paint bombs and glitter bombs blew, covering him up.

Gah hah ha ha! It was hilarious to see the look on his face!"

Kazuko was barely able to walk right while she was clutching her sides. "Na-na-naruto-k-ku-un, th-that is s-so funny-y~!"

Momo had her patented devil smirk on. "Naruto-kun, I hope that you will invite us to your next one. I haven't been able to seen one prank once."

"That's because of you trying to figure out ways to beat me, which you haven't done yet Momo-chan," Naruto retorted smugly, leading to Momoyo having a pulsing vein grow on her head, and Kazuko's giggling fit to turn on her. "I'm still waiting on that 'epic beating of a lifetime' you promised me."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr," Momoyo growled, glaring menacing daggers at her equal/rival/hidden crush. "You are crossing into dangerous territory Naruto-kun. I am not afraid of fighting you right here if I have to."

"Saying it and actually doing it are two different things Momo-chan."

Momoyo was now gripping her fist hard enough to where bones were cracking. It was very tempting for her to try and attack the annoying blonde right now, but she had to stay her hand. For one, attacking right then would bring attention to them, which in the end would bring up any teachers or adults in the area that were good enough to stop her and not Naruto, mostly due to the fact that Naruto would never retaliate. And that they would never be able to catch him if they were to try.

Kazuko was just enjoying seeing her normally amazing elder sister being annoyed like this. It was a rarity to see her normally stoic or brash elder sister to be acting like this, as nothing can ever get to her head. Well, not like what her secret crush could. He just had that ability to get under people's skins whenever he could, and Momoyo was no exception to the list of people he would do it to.

She would have made a comment, but then she sees an unknown girl waking around the hallways. She could easily see from here that she was definitely NOT from around here, or Japan for that matter. Her skin color was too white for a traditional Japanese girl, and there were also not that many who were naturally blonde as well, with Naruto being the exception. Her dress was also of a foreign designer, much more fancy than normal too.

The girl was indeed pretty, that much she would admit, but there was just something that she did NOT like about her. Her inner dog instincts were just screaming at her to watch out for her. Normally she would have ignored such a warning over getting to know the girl, but her gut was just telling her that she was a threat. A major threat to something, or someone.

To go with her instinct, she was about to call out to her, but it would seem that Momoyo and Naruto had already seen her. And her sister was already flirting with her…ugh.

"My fair maiden, it is a joy to see you at this moment in these halls," Momoyo said in a dramatic manner, while on one knee. The blonde foreign girl was thoroughly shocked at the random teen just popping out of nowhere and talking to her like those boys back at her old school would.

"A-a-a-ano, wh-wh-what are y-you d-doing?" the girl asked shakily.

"Nothing that you need not fear young one, as I, Kawakami Momoyo , am going to take you-"

_*WHAM!*_

"Gagh!" Momoyo choked before falling to the floor, unconscious and a large lump steaming on her head.

"Onee-san," Kazuko sighed despondently, wondering why on earth her sister would do such strange things and embarrass herself, along with her.

Naruto, who had was the one to have knocked out the teen girl, just placed his harisen to his side as he walked up to the gaping girl. "Gomene, Momo-chan is like that whenever she sees a pretty girl, which I must say is true too."

The blonde girl could not help but blush heavily at the boy's words. She even felt her stomach flutter about, which was something unknown to her. She had always been able to ward off the affections of boys before, due to her not liking them first and also due to her beating them senseless with her fists and rapier. If not, then her guards, Margit, or father would take care of it.

Seeing that he was waiting for a response though, the girl fiddled with her dress as she stammered in her accented voice, "Th-thank you for the help. I-I was indeed n-not used to such an odd advancement on m-my person. And…I'm not p-pretty."

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said dryly. "It's not that often I get to meet a fellow natural blonde like myself, and a cute one at that. Don't put yourself down, you ARE pretty."

He then blinked, registering how she had spoken her words. "Wait, you're not from around here, that's for sure. Europe?"

"Er-_ja_-no, I mean, hai," the girl nodded. "I am from…er…how do you say it…Germany."

"Matte, Germany?" Kazuko asked while being a bit shocked. "I gotta ask! Are the chocolate made there any good? I've always been wondering about the kinds of sweets over in Europe!"

The girl smiled for once as she answered, "Actually, our chocolates are not as good as the Swedish do, but we have our own sorts of sweets and meats that only we can do."

"Huh, well then I better order some from both Germany and Sweden next time then," Kazuko muttered to herself with a series of nods.

A bead of sweat was felt down Naruto's head at the random question, but he was able to maintain his composure as he said, with a smile of course, "Anyway, I think we forgot our introductions. I'll start, the name's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kawakami Kazuko," Kazuko stated with a bow.

The blush came back with a vengeance, but the girl was able to shake it off quickly enough to say, "Thank you, Uzumaki, Kawakami. My name is Christiane Friedrich. I must admit though that your names sound like last names."

"…eh?" Kazuko asked, not sure on how to respond to the statement.

Naruto on the other hand was ready, as he had figured that something like this would happen. "That's because they are. Our first names are Naruto and Kazuko. While we CAN say our name like you did, we tend to say it backwards. It's a cultural thing."

"Ah," Christiane hummed while nodding. "Thank you Uzu-er-Naruto."

She then looked at the sleeping Momoyo before asking, "Um…who is she then? And…why is she sleeping?"

Naruto just laughed at what he was seeing while Kazuko sighed out, "It happens every time Naruto stops her with his harisen. Don't worry, as sad as it is, she will be just fine. Want me to take her back to her room this time Naruto-kun?"

"If you want to," Naruto replied, to which Kazuko said it was fine.

While she was busy dragging her sister away, Naruto turns back to the German girl as he said, "Yeah, don't worry. She'll be fine."

"If you say so…," Christiane muttered.

Seeing an opportunity, she steels herself so she could call out, "Um…excuse me…Naruto-dono.."

"Just Naruto is fine Christy-chan, or Naruto-kun if you prefer," Naruto commented, not wanting to be called with that dreadful suffix.

Christiane just continued, not really hearing Naruto's request, "Erm, I was wondering…if you…help me out with adjusting here. It's fine if you are going to reject if you have to. B-but I'm gonna be signing up for the Kawakami Academy, and I-um-have no idea about what to do. I mean, I have to get my horse so that I will be able to introduce myself to my fellow students. And-and I have to set up my equipment for battle, and-and-"

Naruto just placed a finger on Christiane's mouth, causing her blush to come back yet again. He just smiled at her as he said, "Its fine. Of course I'll help you Christy-chan! I always help out my friends!"

Naruto then pulled his hand back while taking in Christiane's visibly brightened expression. "And second off…horses, really? And we don't really have that many battles as well, so you'll more than likely won't need anything extra save for your weapon."

"Huh?" Christiane blinked owlishly. "But-but my friends back home told me that that I'm supposed to introduce myself in that manner! And the brochure had said that battles were part of the curriculum too! Al-also, my show Yamatomaru had even displayed some cultural things to say and act!"

"Sounds like ya got some real nice friends Christy-chan," Naruto grunted. "While we have horses here, they are mostly used for recreational stuff, for fun ya know? And yes, while we have battles and wars here, they happen very rarely. Hell, we only get to fight if we sign up for the classes meant for that stuff!"

"And finally," Naruto said, finishing up his explanation, "that show you just said, I know a LOT about it. It's an OK show for the plot and some action, but history accuracy, its garbage. I've seen better facts presented on the American's History Channel, whenever they actually put on something about history."

Christiane practically looked like her world was turned upside down. "So…so…all those…were lies? But…but why? Why present such inaccurate facts about a distinct country like Japan?! Why lead those who truly want to learn more about other cultures?!"

I cannot answer to be honest," Naruto answered solemnly. "Your friends probably just did two of things: they tricked you out of good humor, or they were just doing it to satisfy their ego. And don't worry about the TV show. I blame Hollywood personally, but that's just me."

He then lifted her head, having her eyes meet his. "Regardless, I'll be more than happy to help you learn properly about our country, if you'll let me?"

Such an intimate contact and way of asking her was very unfamiliar to the heart and mind of the young Christiane. Even her stalwart training by her father and her multiple teachers couldn't prevent the swell of feelings the came from within.

_Maybe…is this what Mutter meant? About that…special someone?_ Christiane asked herself. She contemplated on the situation, but she knew that there really wasn't much of choice there. Plus, she could really see that the man meant well for her and her well-being. If this was what her mother was referring to, then she would have to keep close to this one, and figure out the feeling in her stomach and chest.

After a few minutes had passed, Christiane was able to give a nod, which led to Naruto giving her the 'Good Guy' pose as he said, "Alright, then let Naruto teach you everything that he knows. And I swear that I will help you and be your friend to the very end. Just ask if you need it, and I will help. And just know, I ALWAYS keep my word."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Flashback End)**_

_Yeah…and help me you did Naruto-kun,_ Christiane thought to herself. She had heard her date/potential husband reminisce about the first day she had met him, which of course led to her remembering it as well. It was a magical moment, to say the least.

_I…I did doubt you a few times at the thought of you following your word, but you still did. Even when you knew that you would get hurt in the process, you were ready to help me through anything. Your loyalty to me…and to the others…and your compassion…your sweetness…those are what made me fall in love with you, Naruto-kun._

The young woman then walks up to her mirror, letting her see what she was now wearing. It was a simple dress, it having a dominant color of spring green to go with the season, and her eyes, with the sleeves going up to her upper arms and having cerulean cuffs…or something like that. The dress went down to her just a bit shy above her knees, with them having a darker blue color at the cut off.

This time, she had also decided on not going with her usual pantyhose and high heels, since they were indeed going to a park. Instead, she wore some flats that went well with the dress, which of course were modified by Naruto to maximize their use and comfort. Next, she runs her hands through her golden hair. Another change was that she had taken off the two red ribbons she would usually wear, and replaced it with a brown floral-like headband and some well hidden barrettes to hold her hair up.

On her neck, there was a necklace that a green, emerald-like jewel encrusted into a medallion shaped charm hanging. This was something that Naruto had made just for her, right before his departure back to _there_. That night, she was just a shy close to giving herself to Naruto when her parents and Margit just HAD to walk in on them. She was sure that her father was about to sick the entire regiment under his control on the poor boy. She had to thank God for her mother and her silver tongue.

"Alright…this is it," Christiane muttered to herself. "I have to go down there, and show Naruto-kun that I am perfect to be by his side."

A fire was lit in her eyes as she cheered herself on, "This is my time to shine! I will rise above and pierce the heavens with my drill of confidence! I won't stop until I reach the surface, hand in hand with Naruto-kun. And once I do, it means that I've won!"

Suddenly, as she was ranting on, a pair of sharp looking sunglasses had popped out of nowhere, landing exactly on her face, covering her eyes. But she didn't seem to be the least bothered by it at all.

"Yosh! Let's go! Let the drill of my heart capture the soul of my Naruto!"

Back downstairs, Naruto had just heard the weird speech from above and had asked Margit, "Was Christy-chan watching anime again? I think she ripped that off of one."

"It's an on and off thing," Margit shrugged. "She actually says something like that every time she would try to pry for your affections. It's something like what my Kommandant would say to me and my fellow men, but more for herself. I think it's cute."

"Yeah, it is. She does have the leadership thing going on for her too," Naruto commented.

They then heard the footsteps descending from above, leading the two of them to turn and look. Margit raised an eyebrow at the choice of her outfit before a smile formed. It was a hand-me-down to her from her mother when the year started. Klaudia had just said that she will need it sooner than she would think, and it just now seemed to fit the occasion. Oh, how coincidences seem to fit into places.

Naruto, on the other hand, was too busy admiring the beauty in front of him to keep his jaw from falling. He had seen many beautiful things, and he would always say that only his girls would remain at the top of that list. And what he was seeing had definitely proved that list.

After stepping down the stairs, Christiane smiled at seeing Naruto's blushing face before bowing to greet. "_Guten tag, mein herz._ And sorry for the wait, I-er-just couldn't find a proper dress. It's not that great-I know that-but I just found it hard trying to find something to impress you. I can change outfits if it is that ugly-er, I mean it's not like your opinion matters the most to me. It does-er-no-eto…"

Christiane, who was once confident in herself, was now a stuttering mess while blushing. Naruto just grinned happily as he stood, walked up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. I think you're beautiful. I always do. Never forget that."

"Ar-arig-gatou,…Naruto-kun," Christiane muttered into Naruto's chest.

_FINALLY!_ Naruto cheered in his mind. _SHE FINALLY SAID MY NAME RIGHT! YATTA!_

He releases the hug, much to both of their disappointments, as he turned to say to Margit, "Well, I think we're set. So, we should be off."

"Yeah, you should," Margit stated dryly as she hugged Christiane. "You go have fun, _schwester_."

"_Danke_, Margit," Christiane thanked back.

The two then left, with the intent on spending their first of many dates together.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Mein wort_…I never imagined it being THIS big," Christiane uttered in awe after they had passed through the park entrance. The park was indeed big, due to them looking around. Even the map through the pamphlet was big, and folded in a complicated manner. Luckily, Naruto had already sent out an espionage squad, via clones of course, to scout the area for potential areas and stuff.

"Yeah, and there's not that many kids here either, which is strange," Naruto commented.

"It IS a school day to them Naruto-kun, so that isn't really a surprise to me really," Christiane said as she swung back and forth on her feet, much like how a younger girl would. "That also means that we will have a lot more to do. Where should we go first?"

Naruto hummed in thought, considering the options. "Well, since there won't be that many people here, why just look around and see what we like?"

"I can agree to that. That way, we won't have to go by mere jumping in due to lines," Christiane agreed before she walked off briskly, with Naruto following.

_**(An hour, and rides later)**_

"Uwaaaahhhhh! Man, I hate being spun around like that," Naruto managed to say as he tried to walk straight, with Christiane in an even worse condition. But, the difference was that she got a high off of the previous ride.

"THAT WAS SO AMAZING! WHAT ARE WE GONNA RIDE NEXT? WE CAN GO BACK ON THE ONE WE WERE JUST ON, I MEAN, WHY NOT? WE PRACTICALLY GOT THE PARK TO OURSELVES!"

The woman would have gone on and on about what they could do, but Naruto just grabbed onto her. There was only so much he could take, with both rides and a hyped up German woman with a fetish for things that make her dizzy. Who'da though, huh?

"Calm down Christy-chan, and let's take a break. We can only handle so much before the both of us get sick. Me, not so much thanks to you-know–who, but I'm more worried for you. So please, slow down."

After a few minutes had passed, and an embarrassed Christiane had finally managed to regain her normal self before saying, "Sorry for that Naruto-kun. This is the first time that I get to act like a…normal teenager you know? I never got to experience the amusement park due to my father."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just walk around and enjoy the sights," Naruto waved off with a calm grin.

They would have made their way off to nowhere in particular, but then they heard what sounded like a man in pain. Curiosity got the better of the two, so they walked off to the source of the crying voice. When they had arrived at the approximate area, Christiane had immediately felt her ire rise at what she saw. And she could tell that Naruto was at least miffed.

Now, know that a relationship has to be going both ways. One person cannot be the sole dominant being of the paired two, or otherwise the relationship would be doomed to failure. There has to be communication, of course, along with a share of mutual affection between the two, and in no way should there be any sort of physical abusing.

While there may be times when either the man or woman, or any other combination depending on the pairing would require some physical discipline, then that rule may be allowed for certain things. If both persons can fight, then a spar would be nice, or just a nice love tap between the two in order to keep them in line. And if one was physical while the other was not, one should adapt to the non-physical person's ways so that they would go at their pace.

Christiane and Naruto were avid believers in such things, but Naruto had always been open to be the punching bag for any of his female friends if they were to be distressed, sometimes they just need something to take their anger out on. And Naruto is known for being very durable. But that is beside the point.

Back to the story, what they were seeing was something that they believed was NOT okay. And to add into it, it seemed that every other person or passerby were just okay with it. It was like what they were seeing was something normal to them. Oh ho~, they would not stand for it.

You see, up ahead, there was a couple that looked somewhat good together at first glance. Yeah, at first glance, but you should be able to see that the purple haired teen girl was holding the man in an arm lock with a taser at ready. It was like she was practically training the man to be her servant or something!

And finally, from what Naruto was hearing, it would seem that the people in the Kisaragi Kitsune costumes, along with the other not-so-cleverly disguised were either friends of the young teen boy or girl were helping along, not caring for the abuse.

**I don't know about you Naruto, but I think for human standards that that is going a bit too far,** Kurama commented before going back to sleep. He would see what his container would do later on, plus, he didn't want to look at those costumes any more than what he had to.

Naruto turns to his date as he asked, "So, what do you want to do? I vote for separating the two of them of course."

"Yes, I agree, but how?" Christiane muttered, before thinking on it. "This girl is probably like me in some terms, and while I like ordering people around, I know my restraints! There are LIMITS!"

"Yeah, I know, you've told them to me and the others before," Naruto commented offhandedly, thinking on what he could do. "I…I think I've got some plans. But I think we should go impov on this. Think of it as a…training exercise to adapt to new and different scenarios that you're not familiar with."

"Hai."

With the mentioned couple, one Sakamoto Yūji was definitely NOT having a good time today. It had been a day off from their crazy school, so he was going to have a good sleep in. but then, that crazy stalker of his had to somehow break into his house, threatened him bodily harm along with destruction of his property and blackmail, and had dragged him to a forced date by his bastard friends. This was NOT how it was supposed to be.

And hell, he hadn't even gone on one of the rides he had wanted due to Shōko arm locking him. It was…really painful to say the least. And now, to add onto the stressful day, he had been encountering his friends at the park, all horribly disguised in some useless attempt to get him and Shōko together. Oh, what manner of deity had he pissed off that got him into this mess?

_Please, for the love of God or some higher being, someone save me~!_ Yūji pleaded inwardly, while also trying to not have his arm broken by the girl of his nightmares.

"Yūji, are you feeling shy?" Shōko asked without emotion.

"Gah!" Yūji cried out. "What man would feel shy when his joints are being locked?!"

"But, couples are supposed to to walk arm in arm. And we are a couple, Yūji," Shōko replied back, though still without much emotion, and a small tinge of red on her face. How that was possible was something no one would ever figure out.

_This position doesn't even make us look like a couple damn it!_ Yūji raged inwardly. _I feel more like a slave than a date!_

The young teen would have made to comment on the craziness of the stalker woman, but then one of the mascots workers had walked up to them while saying, "Hello~ there~, you lovey-dovey couple over there~!"

Yūji had immediately known just who was inside that costume. It was glaringly obvious. There was also the fact that her hair was bulging out from underneath the head piece. So, he was sure that this was one of his 'friends'.

But Shōko looked somewhat happy at what the idiot girl had said. "See Yūji, we ARE a couple."

"NO, WE ARE NOT!" Yuji screamed as he pulled his arm away and pointed at the costumed student. "And there is DEFINITELY something wrong there!"

The disguised Himeji Mizuki just ignores the outburst as she started to perform a bizarre dance. "I'm Fee the Kitsune! If you will allow me, I'll introduce you to a very interesting attraction!"

"I saw Akihisa out on a date with a female college student earlier today," Yuji deadpanned.

Mizuki was obviously shocked at the supposed fact. "Eh?! Really?! Yoshii-kun was?! Wh-where? Where did you see them?!"

"Are you working here too…Himeji-san?" Yuji asked slowly, irritation leaking in his voice.

Silence was emitted around the area, with the idiotic civilians passing by like nothing was happening. It was strange to say the least.

Mizuki was able to snap herself back into attention before she said in a more stressed voice, "I'm Fee the Kitsune! If you will allow me, I'll introduce you to a very interesting attraction!"

"Yuji," Shoko called, "maybe we should listen to her. As a couple, we should go to interesting attractions."

She then gripped on his arm tighter than before to affirm her suggestion. With a sigh, Yuji resigned to his torture, leading him to asking, "Alright, if you're playing the innocent, whatever. What do you recommend?"

"Yatta~!" Mizuki cheered before pointing to a pathway next to them. "There is a really spooky haunted house over there! You should go check it out!"

"I see," Yuji muttered before walking on, away from the path. "Shoko, we'll go, somewhere ELSE BESIDES the haunted house."

"N-NANDE?! Matte, matte!" Mizuki cried out as she tried to give chase, but had tripped instead.

"It's obvious that you all have something planned for us over there," Yuji explained curtly as he and Shoko walked off. "I for one am not going to have myself go through something that I didn't even agree with in the beginning."

"Come on! Please~! Go to the haunted house~!" Mizuki begged, while still lying on the ground.

"I refuse!"

"Stop right there Yuji!" another familiar voice called out.

Now Yuji was even more irritated than before. Akihisa, one of his other 'friends' was now standing there before them to 'guide' them over to the haunted house. He was dressed in the Noin character costume, only that the head was on backwards. He couldn't believe that the baka could be even more ridiculous.

"I'm Noin!" Akihisa shouted. "And I'm not going to let you trouble Fee any longer!"

"Akihisa," Yuji sighed, "your outfit is messed up…literally."

"How rude!" Akihisa shouted in indignation. "…eto, which part is messed up?"

"Yujin, Noin is the absentminded one," Shoko commented, "so it shouldn't be a surprise for him to be like that."

"No fox would be so absentminded as to have his head on backwards!" Yuji ranted.

"Yoshii-kun!" Mizuki called, "you're wearing the head the other way around! Fix it, quick, or Sakamoto-san will figure it out!"

"Nan-DAMN! No wonder I couldn't see from the front!" Akihisa said as she adjusted the head piece. Mizuki, wanting to help out, rushes over to him. But her imbalance had then become her doom as she had tripped, again. It had also caused her to collide with her crush, leading to rumble and tumble about.

"*sigh* Do they really think that they had been able to keep us in the dark at all?" Yuji asked himself while his face met palm.

"I think its kawaii to see the characters so lifelike," Shoko commented, leading to Yuji questioning if she was as intelligent as she should be. He then looked and saw that the baka had now fized the costume's head piece.

"By the way, Akihisa," Yuji called out, "is your date with that college girl over already?"

Now Akihisa was thoroughly confused by the question. He wasn't even aware that he had a date earlier today, but then again, he was always prone to memory loss whenever he would get hit on the head. And that had happened earlier on when he was getting the costume on.

He was about to ask what his friend meant by it, but suddenly there was a loud female cry saying, "Aki-kun~, I that you in there~?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, only for the male populations' jaws to drop, Shoko ready to poke her 'husband's' eyes out, and Mizuki raging with jealousy. Her rage was even large enough for her 'other side' to come out.

The young woman that had called then walked forward, wearing a blue short skirt, white blouse that showed quite a lot of cleavage, and high heels. Her purse was hanging lamely on her shoulder, it flapping around. The girl herself had gold blonde hair set up in pig tails, with blue ribbons tying them together, and pair of big blue happy eyes.

The unknown blonde just walked up to the disguised Akihisa as she asked, "Aki-kun~, are you in there?"

"Um, hai?" Akihisa answered softly, not sure on what to do.

"YATTA~~!" the girl cheered, letting her assets to bounce up and down. She then hugged him tightly, while putting on a pout. "I was wondering where you ran off to, but now I see that you're doing your job. Mou~, you could have told me!"

"Oh, gomenasai," Akihisa apologized, getting caught up in the moment.

"But its fine now!" the girl smiled back, not really bothered. "Just so long as I am with you, then I can be happy."

Little did they know that by now the Yuji that had been nursing his eyes, due to them being poked at, had just disappeared in the midst of the chaos. And when they will notice, it'd be too late for their plans.

At another section of the park, Yuji had his sight fixed up while Naruto said, "There, we got you covered."

He then turned to Christiane who in turn said, "I did not know that you were so accomplished in…turning yourself into…_that_."

"It was an old trick I picked up back there to help find out the perverts. It still works here too, but I only use it as a last resort distraction."

"Good," Christiane muttered before she glared at him. "Don't use it again. That is disgusting, perverted, and something worthy of Yamato's delinquent mind."

"Hai, hai," Naruto nodded before turning back to the red head boy. "Oi, you alright there?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Yuji grunted, finally being able to see again. He looked at the two older two, taking note that they were obviously much more athletic and smart looking than he did.

"So, what's the story here?" Yuji asked. "I don't think that the two of you…rescued me out of the goodness of your hearts."

"Believe it or not, that is actually the reason," Naruto replied sheepishly.

Christiane nodded in agreement, "_Ja_, while I have a tendency to be…bossy in smaller terms, but I am in no way abusive to my friends. There are limits to which the bonds of friendship and a relationship deeper that just cannot be crossed. That girl was practically treating you like a hostage! I-I just couldn't stand for it!"

"And I got my own personal experiences dealing with types like her," Naruto added in. "It just doesn't sit right with me knowing that I can do something to help out ease in any animosity or unneeded violence."

Yuji just nodded, conceding to their reasoning. "Thanks. The name's Sakamoto Yuji."

"My name is Friedrich Christiane, and it is no problem Yuji-san," Christiane greeted with a calm smile.

"Yeah, what Christy-chan said. Oh, and I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto then set into a serious expression as he said, "Now that we got pleasantries out of the way, we still got to get you out of here before your 'date' finds out you disappeared."

"Y-yeah," Yuji muttered in agreement, now looking slightly pale. "I-I'd rather not be caught by her. I don't think that I'll survive."

"Why don't you use your jutsu to get him to our school then Naruto-kun?" Christiane suggested. "I'm sure that the others won't mind giving him shelter until this blows over."

"Yeah, not likely," Yuji said. "Shoko would just wait for me until I get back to either my house or at school, and then kill me."

"…so, she is THAT obsessive?" Naruto asked dryly. "I know of a few fanatical girls that are like that, but really?"

"I've tried telling her that I only want to be FRIENDS! But she just won't listen!" Yuji cried out. "I've lost so much time and blood due to her…_*sob* *sob*_"

_*WHAM!*_

"ITAI!"

"MAN UP! Come on now!" Naruto barked. "If you're so scared of her, why not just move away? Transferring schools isn't all that hard to do."

"But-but she'll just follow me if she knew where I was going!"

Yuji then does what Naruto would consider to be the weirdest thing he had ever experienced. First, the boy rises and sets his hands onto Naruto's shoulder. Next, the area around him changes, like that of a genjutsu, to where everywhere he could see looked like a pencil drawing. Oddly enough, it seemed to fit the boy, but Naruto was just panicking at the fact that he couldn't dispel the illusion.

Even Christiane looked freaked out at what she was seeing and feeling, enough to where she was taking out her rapier to strike.

The boy then pleaded to Naruto, "Naruto, if you were to help me in this, I will be forever in your debt. Please, help me."

Naruto was unresponsive, not knowing on how to respond. But luckily, Christiane did by stabbing the boy with her rapier, breaking the illusion.

"That is enough! You're scaring my date!" Christiane shouted. She then turned to her date as she asked, "Are you well Naruto-kun? He didn't hurt you or make you feel strange, did he?"

"Er, no, I'm fine. It was just weird," Naruto replied before turning back to the boy. "I think that I can help you. But, you will just have to go with what I do, 'kay?"

Yuji nodded, wondering just what his fellow man would do. Naruto's simple act was for him to call out, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Now it was Yuji's turn to be shocked. "Wh-wh-what the hell?! H-h-how? Wh-where? How did you do that?!"

"Elementary my good man," Naruto replied simply. "Now, this clone here will take you to our school and talk to Tesshin-jiji, my grandfather and the headmaster of our school Kawakami Academy. I'm sure that he will help you out in transferring schools."

Now, Yuji was even more shocked. "W-w-Matte! You said Kawakami Academy, right? And your grandfather is the headmaster…w-w-wouldn't that make you the…the…_ Bureijingu Kitsune?!_"

Christiane giggled before turning a sly eye to her date. "It seems word is spreading about your return more than I thought Naruto-kun."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah I am, but that isn't important."

He then turned his head as he said, "My clone just popped. They know you're gone Yuji-san. Just go, and do what my clone said, 'kay?"

The clone just grabs the boy and flashes away immediately.

"_*Sigh* _Well, that was eventful, huh?" Naruto asked wryly.

"Not what I expected, true, but," Christiane commented before looking more _deredere_, "I had fun. I don't usually get to have fun like this, like a normal woman."

"Well, as long as you're happy, then I am," Naruto grinned. He then looked at his watch to check the time. "Damn. Didn't know that it was that late."

"Hm?" Christiane asked as she looked at her own phone. "W-wow. It IS late. What do we do now?"

Naruto hummed in thought before turning his gaze to a random point, luckily for him, he could see the park's Ferris wheel going around.

_Meh, kind of a cliché way to end it, but what the hell_.

"Why not about the Ferris wheel over there?" Naruto suggested as he pointed toward it.

"A-ano, if that is what you wish, then I am fine with it," Christiane muttered in agreement, blushing once again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Silence was emitted between the two blondes as they sat in their compartment. It was awkward to say the least. It had been easy getting into the ride, as the operator merely smiled at them before opening the door for them.

They had then sat together, just enjoying each other's company. It was fine then, but they just couldn't figure out what say from there. It was like a perfect romantic moment between the two, like the ones you would see in crappy romantic comedies. And to add onto it, they had been rising along with the setting sun, giving off a very sight before them.

Naruto had to admit that he had seen many things that he could consider beautiful, structure and landscaping wise. Now, he had added what he was seeing as one of those sights. And it was even better with the company of a woman.

_Miya-chan or Kazuko-chan would have tried to pounce on me by now, to say the least,_ Naruto chuckled inwardly. _Yukie-hime would have fainted, Momo-chan would be speechless while ALSO fighting the temptation to take me, and then there is Christy-chan._

…_Kami, the silence is killing me here._

_**(Insert music: Gundam Seed Destiny OST – Because You Believe)**_

Silence still lingered on, with both blondes still not sure on what to do. It went on, and on, and on, and on, and on, for what seemed like an eternity to our hero. And considering on how he didn't like to remain still at one place when not trying going into Sennin Munnen, it was annoying as hell.

He was about to make a comment to break the ice, but his date had beaten him to it. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I _*gulp*_ I have s-something to-to-to tell y-you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, though he had an idea on where this was going.

Christiane took a few deep breaths, to calm herself, before she asked, "Naruto-kun…do…do you know why I liked Yamatomaru so much?"

"You still do," Naruto commented dryly. "Thoguh, you DIDN tone it down from back then. I can STILL clearly remember the posters and merchandise you got on that show."

"A-anyway," Christiane went on, not wanting to concede to the embarrassing memories, "there i-is a reason why I liked that show, believe it or not."

Naruto chose to now remain silent.

"You see," she began, "I liked Yamatomaru as a character because her reminded me so much of my _vater_ in some ways, but he also was what I had…envisioned as…a…a…a…_*gulp*_ potential husband in the future."

Naruto blanched, of course. It reminded him so much of how Sasuke's fangirls were…no, scratch that. There are STILL like that.

"He was calm, cool, h-handsome, battle oriented, compassionate to his allies and subordinates, and other things that I…that I just can't really explain. Now…now…that had changed."

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"The…the…well, he is not what I want as a husband because…because I know that such a thing would be impossible. And that is…that is…"

She then turns to Naruto as she said, "It…It's because that I…that I… _*breath*_ It's because that that instead of Yamatomaru, I now hold my heart…my soul…my being...to you, Naruto-kun.

I…ever since I have met you, and you agreed to help me learn about Japan, I had a crush on you. To me, you were just like how Yamatomaru was with his lead heroine, and that just drew me to you. But, as the days, weeks, months, and even years had gone by, that comparison I had between you and Yamatomaru had changed into the opposite, where I compare Yamatomaru to you.

You, Naruto-kun, have been there for me for God knows how long I can stand, and had been what made me go on into being a family member of the Kazamas…even IF I started out rough. But still, you were there to help me there, you were there whenever I had fights with Kazuko, you were there when I had my doubts and my fears of the future take hold.

And for all that…I thank you, Naruto-kun. But also…I want to be there for you, to be the one who supports you back, just as you did me, to be the one who…who will love you, cherish you, and bring you happiness, just as you did me."

"Christy-chan," Naruto muttered in astonishment, but he could also understand. Christiane was a strong woman at heart, and one filled with pride after all.

He would have made a comment then and there, but Christiane just continued on.

"But…I know that the others…that the others are also going after your love. And I know that you can't really decide between any of us. It just isn't you. And, as much as I would Love, Want, and Need to keep you for myself, I know that my love for you won't be enough. It…it just won't, not after everything you had been through.

M…Margit had told me of what you were planning, to make us all happy. _**(Naruto was obviously shocked, but decided to wait and see what she would say.)**_ I…I cannot help but feel the need to beat you senseless, to make you see that I alone can be all that you need in companionship, but…that is just selfish, and not me.

And I can't betray the others like that. Momoyo, Mayucchi, that shameful woman Miyako, the Inu, Kazuko, I just can't betray them all, as they all have the same affection for you as do I. And that…that is why that…*_breath*_ that is why that I am willing to do this.

For the sake of you, Naruto-kun, I will love you, and continue loving you, with all of the others. It will be hard though with this…harem, and my will and lifestyle will clash with theirs, for surely, but…but I will do what I must!"

Next, she rests her hands on Naruto's face as she asked, "Naruto-kun, if you wil let me, please, let me love you."

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto just smiled as he said, "Arigatou, my _Soldat des Herzens_. And do you even need to really ask?"

And with that, Naruto takes Christiane's elated, crying face and places his lips on hers. The German woman was more than happy to respond in kind, making sure to give every ounce of her being into the kiss. And with every love that she gave, Naruto returned in kind. It was the perfect to a very eventful date, for sure, and one that would surely make Christiane's mother squeal in joy.

And the said daughter of said woman was just happy of doing something that she longed for. And with that, she would have to make sure to thank whoever the kind soul was that had given her this opportunity to do so.

_**(End music)**_

_**AN: FINALLY! Kami, this was finished. Big chapter, for sure. Sorry for the long wait guys, but as you all know, college is a bitch. I got a good number of classes that require a good amount of my attention, so that will at least hinder me from writing as much as I want. But fear not, I will still write.**_

_**Now, today, I have made at least three crossover references. One should be blatantly obvious, and for that, I give credit to Kenichi618 for the idea, and the great story it came from. And for those that will ask, the woman in the reference is only a sister to Naruto, THAT IS IT. NOTHING ELSE, so DON'T GET ANY IDEAS. Save for that, it is pretty much the same as in Kenichi's story, which I do recommend reading.**_

_**The other two are also obvious, to those who have watched their certain shows. Feel free to discuss their awesomeness in the comments, PM's, and reviews. And you're welcome.**_

_**I believe that I have said all that I need to say.**__** Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: Also, I have also taken the liberty of writing some drafts. I will be posting them up soon. They should NOT be taken seriously, as they are only the opening chapters. You all can review them and hell, use them as a template for a story as your own, just be sure to give credit where its due. Anyway, just be prepared for that.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 'MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI'! If I did, I would've put more action scene in Naruto and not make him such a wimp. And lastly, give Tobi (Not going to spoil it) a WAY better motivation to destroy the world and become the 'god' of the new one. At least Nagato's was believable! And for the other anime, I would not have the anime end where it had. Though hilarious it may be, I still call bullshit over it._

Speaking –"And here I thought this would be too easy"

Thoughts – _Damn it_

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being, robot speech – "**Foolish ningen"**

Demon, summon, demonized human, large being thoughts – _**You amuse me**_

Jutsu, techniques, etc. – Rasengan!

_**AN: This update here entails of a potential candidate for Naruto's ladies. Some of you had indeed suggested it in your reviews and what not, but where it goes is all on me. That is pretty much it, so, now let us begin.**_

Ch 7: Trouble with the Princess, and a Party for Naruto

_**(Date: Oct 8, 2012)**_

It was a good morning to all people. The sun was out, there weren't that many clouds, there was a healthy breeze, and the birds were chirping away. Yep, it was a good morning so far, save for the fact that Naruto and the others had to go to school.

"UWAH!" Naruto yawned. "Kami, I wouldn't mind a lay in while having awesome weather like this."

"I hear ya man," Capt agreed. "I just want to ditch school and head somewhere else!"

"Capt, you're not going to have enough attendances for you to pass and go up to the next grade," Yamato chastised. "And Naruto, you've already been having enough excused days off. I doubt that your Jiji-san will let you just go off and sleep."

"Even so, the adventurer inside me is craving for some action!" Capt shouted out. "Damn it, I want something EXCITING to happen!"

"Speak for yourself! I already got my excitement for the morning," a distraught Miyako grumbled out. Wanna know why she was grumpy? Well, in the previous night, she had wanted to relieve an itch, and through that, was going to seduce Naruto.

All was going according to plan then. First, she was going to have a note placed in front of his TV. Next, she had filed a VERY suggestive and definitely X-rated video of herself doing immoral things to entice Naruto into her room. Next, thanks to Cookie, once she knew that he had watched the video and was aroused, she was going to film a live feed, using it to guide Naruto to her. What would happen afterwards would be left to the imagination to the readers, especially since it didn't happen.

Naruto did in fact see the first video, but someone had seen what she shameful Miyako was doing, and had reacted badly. Kazuko was like that, of course due to her innate hatred of anything ecchi or worse. And when she had seen what she was doing, and who she was going to do it to, she had flipped shit, literally, and had demolished Miyako's room.

Then, still enraged, she had torn apart the cables from their sockets and placements, and tied Miyako and Cookie, who had come back just the previous day, together since they were cohorts in this 'insidious plot'. And finally, to go into it further, the fuming redhead had used the Kuki Companies' latest super glue product to glue Miyako's hand to Cookie. They were still stuck like that. How the girl had gotten on her clothes was a mystery.

And to add insult to injury, her fellow harem member Christiane had to make a comment on her situation, "Miyako, you're close with Cookie, aren't you?"

"And there it is," Miyako sighed. "Mou~, the things I do for the love of my life~."

Kazuko looked smug at her triumphant punishment of the vile woman. It was a just one since she was in fact planning on taking away the innocence of her love. While she knew that he is not so innocent, nor is she since she had said and done some…risky things in the past with him, but she had an image to keep up. Plus, it was SHE that was going to be feeling him; mind, body, and soul. Oh ho~, she planned on it.

But then, she noticed that someone was not with them. "Are? Where is Mayucchi? Did we leave her behind?"

"Hm," Yamato hummed in thought. "She was with us during breakfast. I don't think we left her back at the house."

Naruto would have answered on what exactly Yukie was doing, but Cookie had spotted the said young woman and had begun shouting, "**Watch it, watch it, watch it! Yukie-sama is coming over here as we speak!**"

They all looked behind them, and there was Yukie speeding across the pathway. Naruto had to say that he was impressed with the sheer speed that she was putting out. It had made him make a mental note on opting to have a spar with her, wanting to know the full extent of her speed.

"SUMIMASEN!" Yukie screamed as she tore through the area, and somehow stopping dead center in front of the group.

She then bowed deeply as she said, "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hold you up by my tardiness!"

"Wow Mayucchi, you're late. That's unusual for you," Kazuko commented.

"Suimasen," the girl apologized again before turning to Naruto. "Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"Hm? What do you need Yukie-hime?" Naruto asked.

""Ano-erm…h-here, here is your lunch for today!" Yukie stammered out as she held out a nicely wrapped up bento, all done while wearing an atomic blush. "E-eat it, please, if you like…please!"

Naruto brightened up as he sniffed the bento. "Ah! Kami, what I wouldn't give to eat this now! Thanks for the bento Yukie-hime like always."

"Ano,-sudano-eto, i-it's nothing Naruto-k-kun. I-I always like making you y-your lunch," Yukie stated while she nervously twiddled her arms, which in turn showed her assets to Naruto. He liked what he saw, but he had to keep his perversions down, for the moment.

"**Mayucchi here had put in some extra effort in making it Naruto-sama, so please, feel free to take her and-**"

"KYAAA! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS MATSUKAZE!"

Naruto just chuckled before leaning in with his hot breath touching the poor girl's ear. "I don't mind doing what you're thinking of Yukie-hime. How about we spend some…quality time together later on, ne?"

Her brain had completely overloaded from the thought of doing that act with her chosen, causing her to faint. The thing as that she still remained standing, which was weird at first. But if you were to have been with the Kazama group for as a while, then you would have known that Naruto LOVED making Yukie turn into tat state. How he did it though, the others had never been able to figure out.

"Naruto-kun, what did you say to her?!" Chris asked while she fretted over her friend. "She looks like she might collapse at any minute!"

"Nothing. Just a bit of teasing is all," Naruto grinned.

"I would like to know to Naruto-kun~," Miyako said in a suggestive manner, though the full effect was dulled due to her problem.

Before Naruto would have made a comment, Kazuko had said, "It's nothing for your mind to grasp! You HAD your fill!"

"Mou~! Kazuko, why must you be so mean~?!" Miyako pouted.

As the girl had went on about the decency of women and the virtues of Naruto's innocence, Capt saw some more of their family come in. "Hey! How's it hanging?"

"It's going good Capt," Gaku answered as he high fived his buddy.

"I think it's a good morning too," Momoyo grinned as she walked up to them, with a pastry in hand. "In fact, I think that I just MIGHT skip school and, have some fun, ya know?"

"SEE! EVEN SHE AGREES WITH ME!" Capt shouted.

"But nee-san, if you continue skipping grades, you'll get held back," Yamato chastised. "You won't even be able to graduate with your classmates too."

Her response was her giving the boy a knuckle sandwich. "Then I WILL skip and get held back so that I can graduate with you TOO Yamato! It's SO FUN~ to mess with you~!"

"GAH! No, urusai! Just graduate already!" Yamato screamed while he suffered under the devil woman's attack.

She then noticed what her equal/love had in hand. "Are, it seems you already got Mayucchi's lunch for you, Naruto-kun. Hope you don't mind sharing with moi~."

"Sure Momo-chan. I think that Yukie-hime had put in a little extra in there," Naruto answered happily. "But I don't mind. It just means that she put in more of her soul and love into her cooking. It makes me all warm and fuzzy at knowing she will have my back"

Yukie, who had awoken from her pleasure induced mini-coma, was now steaming red full of embarrassment and pleasure, again. She always enjoyed receiving such wonderful praises from her love, but hearing it in a public atmosphere was still an unknown concept to her. She wouldn't know how to react properly, so all she could do was just stand there and take it, no pun intended.

Unfortunately, with all of the praise that she was getting, she was earning the ire of three other girls. Although both Miyako and Christiane knew that they were in this harem business with her, they still felt the possessiveness take hold from within, especially since none of them could really cook all that well.

Kazuko was of the same mind, but since she wasn't really in the know of the grand scheme of things, was already planning out what to make for her love. She knew that Momoyo was a terrible cook, so she knew that she would have to one up her through this manner, but how to surpass Mayucchi's cooking was a great task, a great task indeed.

But Yamato, being the baka that he is, then had to add fuel to the fire by saying, "Yeah, I envy you there Naruto. Yukie for one acts like a girl, unlike SOME people we know…"

Oh yeah, now all three girls, plus Momoyo had then planned to utterly humiliate the boy later on, after a well-deserved beating of course. But first…

Christiane had rushed over to Naruto while she placed her favorite pastry in the bento. "Here Naruto-kun, consider this as a gift of my love. It is some of my _aburaage_, so, erm, I hope that your taste buds will soar! YEAH, that's it!"

The blonde German was then shoved aside by Miyako, who was somehow dragging Cookie along for the ride, who in turn had placed that kami damned spice sauce in the bag. "Here Naruto-koi, have some of my Ultra Destroid sauce! It'll give some _spice_ in your life, much like our _love life_~."

The girl was then shoved out of the way by Kazuko, who in turn was blushing hard and had placed some healthy foods inside the bag. "Here Naruto-kun, this is some of the sugar that I was going to eat after my running! Hey, maybe we can go and do that together, ne?"

"Sure Kazu-chan. How about after school?" Naruto asked in turn, to which the girl nodded rapidly.

"Now this sounds fun!" Capt commented as he came in, placing the patented Kazama leek into the mix. "Here, have some of this man!"

Next came Gaku, who had a pretty large bucket full of his specially made protein mixture. "Yosh, have some of my protein then too! It'll probably help ya out in some of your combos!"

And finally, Moro came in with some of his chocolates. "I can give you my chocolate too Naruto. But I already took out the stickers, sorry~!"

Now Naruto was holding some sort of unholy chimera of the largest food gifts he had ever seen. It was literally bulging out, ready to probably explode. How he was going to eat this, he didn't know. Hell, he'd thought that even Choji would have some difficulty with this.

"Ano…arigatou, minna~," Naruto thanked nervously.

Not wanting to not only be left out, but to also one up on the younger girls, Momoyo had then placed her half eaten pastry into the bag while she said, "For you, Naruto-kun. I hope you enjoy it."

Then to add into it, she explained while pressing her assets onto him, "Even though it is half eaten, you will have an indirect kiss with me. Well, does that make you…_excited_?"

Now, Naruto had gotten used to Momoyo's flirtatious taunts over the years, especially since the woman would often use her thrice damned breasts to make him flustered. In fact, he could proudly say that he was one of the few that were mostly immune to it, mostly. Like now, with how she had explained it, he just couldn't fight off the incoming blush.

Unfortunately, the other women were incensed at what the woman was doing to their man. To catch up to her, each one of them ran up to Naruto and had taken a bite out of their given food. Christiane had bitten into the _aburaage_, Kazuko had then pushed the German out of the way and had licked the grapes she had given.

And finally, Miyako popped up and actually drank directly out of the Destroid bottle. _Kami, that girl is suicidal!_

The bluenette had then presented Naruto with the bottle as she begged, "Naruto-koi, drink up, onegai!"

"I'd rather live, thank you very much," Naruto deadpanned while he closed the bottle and had put it into the bag.

He then looked at Gaku as he asked, "Oi, Gaku, can you do me a solid and fish through my pack for a scroll? There should be some of them that have it marked for food or something like that."

"Sure man," Gaku replied as he fished through his bag. "Is this it?"

"Hai, if you would, open it up, and lay it in front of me on the ground."

Gaku did as he was told, laying out the unrolled scroll out onto the ground. The scroll had already been marked for the sealing, so Naruto didn't have to do anything about that.

"Ah, it pays to be a ninja," Naruto stated as he placed his overstuffed bento bag on top of the sealing scroll, and placed it inside it.

"I've said this before, Naruto, but that has GOT to be the most useful thing you have in your arsenal," Yamato commented.

"'Tis the art if the trade mate!" Naruto quipped as he tossed the scroll into the air. "Now come on. As much as I hate to say it, we got school to go to. And I'd rather not be late and have to listen to my homeroom teacher's lecture."

There was a murmur of agreement in the air before the Kazama family set off to the academy. But while doing so, Naruto couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a weird and somewhat irritating day. And he didn't know why.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile at the Kawakami Academy entrance, an entourage of black wearing bodyguards was escorting a somewhat important figure in the student body. This person, Fushikawa Kokoro, is one of the members of the noble Japanese family, the Fushikawa family. Though not as notable and long lasting as the Nobunagas and the Tachibana families, it was a very influential family with multiple businesses across the world.

But, with all of that money and power, it should be obvious as to how something like that would affect a child, if not raised properly. This is Kokoro now.

Just as she entered the front courtyard, Kokoro laid her eyes at the smiling, and snickering student body before her. "Ah, yet another pleasant day filled with the smiles directed at me. _*sigh*_ How I enjoy this attention that I receive. I am pleased, for sure."

"After all," she continued, still talking to herself, "it is no less than their duty to show the proper respect to those of higher status, much like myself. Oh ho ho ho~!"

She then heard the arrogant scoffing of some ignorant monkey, making her turn to the offender. "What's with that face, Inoue?"

She then walked up to the young male and his friends while wearing that arrogant visage she is known for. ""That is no smile, not at all. In fact, I caught a bitter laugh from your mouth. How unfortunate for ugly people like you.

In my eyes, you're just a lecher, a leper, a taint bestowed upon the earths."

"Hai, hai~, Jun is a lecher!" Koyuki, a normally cheerful and somewhat airheaded girl agreed. Though she was normally what people would call a happy Kuudere, if that were possible, she was not one to be blunt in her jokes to her friends if it was all in good nature.

Inoue just scoffed at the both of them. "Women who want my attention can't have any hair. Beside, you're a pettanko. You got nothing going on there that even catches my eye."

A vein pops up on Kokoro's head while she tried to reign in her anger. "Are you trying to piss me off? Because you're doing a fine job of it!"

"That's why I was laughing at you, baka," Inoue quipped.

"Grrrr," Kokoro growled. "You have to be making fun of me! Be warned that if you continue, I WILL retaliate with haste!"

Her entourage then armed themselves with a variety of weapons, but on one reacted like she wanted them to. In fact, more people seemed to be laughing at her. Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen!

"It's not just Jun that's making fun of you," Touma stated as he pushed up his glasses up his brow. "Truth be told, everyone who is watching you is laughing at you, Fushikawa-san."

"What's that mean?" Kokoro asked, not really getting it. Why would people be laughing at HER of all people? It made no sense whatsoever!

"It'll be much easier to show you rather than explain," Touma stated as he gestured to Inoue, who was looking through his phone.

"Here, take a gander at this," Inoue ordered as he showed the princess the video feed.

The princess looked, and was immediately horrified at the memories that had jumped back into her mind. Oh, she was hoping that she didn't have to relive it. Not now, nor ever again, but it would seem that the Gods above had deemed it for her misery to suffer a bit.

The video in question was of Naruto, during the Classes 2-F and 2-S war, having Kokoro in a very compromising position. Our hero's hood was off, showing his face to the world. And it was smirking devilishly, which in turn made some females shiver in pleasurable fright. The action though was what had shamed Kokoro then and to now. Let it be known that what she had experienced right there was her very first spanking, ever, so of course it was embarrassing.

"Alright, come on now~. Say it! I know you wanna~!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"Mou~, how can I possibly say something that degrading while being like this?!" an embarrassed and blushing Kokoro moaned. While to most it was out of pain, but to Naruto back then, it was of pleasure. He did not know that she was a masochist, but for some reason, he kind of liked it in her.

Naruto then spanked her again as he said, "Oh, come on~! Say it~! I'll let you go if you do~!"

Kokoro moaned again in masochistic pleasure before saying, "Mou~, I suffered a crushing defeat~! Please~, forgive me~!"

Back in reality, the princess was now sweating buckets while blushing crimson red. To think, that her most vulnerable moment was broadcasted through the internet of all things. While the embarrassment was still there, rage was also building up.

"W-w-w-what is this?!" Kokoro screamed. "Wh-what is this-this-this TRAVESTY?!"

"It's the Kawakami gossip website," Inoue answered cheerfully.

"Hai, Naruto-dono had it uploaded during our duel with Class 2-F," Touma added in. "Those who had watched it at the time had then immediately swapped sides, fearing for their lives and humility. Considering on who it was, I should say that it was an ingenious plan from Naruto-dono."

Kokoro was now glaring daggers at the phone. "H-how d-d-dare those Saru-bakas make fun of me?!"

"Well, it is the reason why we lost, I applaud Kit-kun for coming up like that," Koyuki commented airily. "I was actually scared if I were to by chance see him when I saw the video, but I guess I got lucky. Speaking of which, I haven't gotten to pet my Kit-kun~."

"Ma, ma, I'm sure Naruto-san will see you soon enough Yuki," Inoue stated, not wanting to see his best friend sad. He then turned back to Kokoro as he asked, "But besides that, did you really not know of it until now?"

"W-was everyone laughing at me because of this accursed video?!" Kokoro screamed out.

"To be blunt, hai," Touma answered.

Now Kokoro had realized the full extent of her shame. She could hear it, all around her. All those inferior peasants mocking her and her higher status! Oh, how was she going to redeem herself?! But, know that with embarrassment, her anger had risen even more.

"You…" she snarled at the phone, before using her grappling technique to break it, "piece of junk!"

"NO! NO! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Inoue screamed before he grabbed what remained of his phone. "Oh ho~, I had a picture of me and a bald girl…~"

"While amusing at first, that won't make a difference. The video had been uploaded into the server," Touma explained. "Even if you were to get rid of the video from there, you will have to consider Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Tumblr, and other gossip and social sites that have the video. And even after that, people had already downloaded it, so they would just re-upload it if the video were to be taken down."

"Then-then-then nothing I do will make a difference?! AT ALL?!" Kokoro asked in a high pitched voice, now in panic mode.

"I'd say for you to give up and live with it, ne, Jun?"

"LIKE HELL I CAN! SHE JUST DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS!" Inoue screamed in despair.

While her panic was still there, the rage that had been ignited had then turned into a blazing inferno. Oh, she was going to make the swine who had humiliated her pay dearly! She swore on it!

At the other entrance of the academy, a certain blonde had sneezed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in a row, before shouting, "OI, WHOEVER IS TALKING ABOUT ME BETTER STOP IT OR I WILL MURDER YOU!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A while later, once people were moving in for homeroom, Hideo had promptly denied Kokoro's request. "The Kawakami War will not be redone."

"Wha?! WHY?! TELL ME WHY THIS MUST BE SO!" Kokoro screamed, angered at being denied justice.

"Both classes 2-F and 2-S have fought to the best of their abilities. The winner was defined fair and square," Hideo explained curtly. "There is no more need for further conflict."

"Ar-are you saying that you are fine with us being the losers out of this?! The bottom of the barrel?!"

Hideo sighed out of irritation. "We lost against 2-F and in turn gained a period of peace, prosperity, and tranquility. As an example for our people, I must abide by the laws set forth by us rulers. There shall be no rematch."

"And then," Hideo added in, before looking sheepish and somewhat scared, "with Naruto-dono having returned to school, I would rather have the opportunity to live longer. We all have seen how soundly he had beaten our trump card, Momoyo-dono. And plus, if he had even gotten stronger during his period of absence, I would rather not suffer his wrath for such a feeble reason. As King, I have to choose my battles, and going against him is just plain suicide."

"Those were amazing words Hideo-sama~!" Azumi gushed. "Even if you have to admit your defeat to Naruto-dono, you acknowledged your weakness in hopes to become stronger with him!"

Hideo just nodded solemnly as he walked away, while Kokoro tried to push in her point. "M-matte, matte! My honor, my reputation is on the line here!"

She would have said more, but an irritated looking Azumi had stepped up and ordered her, "Will you shut up already?"

Kokoro back up in surprise, but the maid had continued on her berating. "You're being very bothersome to Hideo-sama, ya know that? He already said that we are NOT redoing the battle. Got it?"

"EEEP!" Kokoro squeaked, now frightened by the maid.

"Stop pestering my master. If you want another battle, a suicidal one for that matter, do it yourself. And maybe you MIGHT learn some humility," The maid asserted, driving her point home.

"Oi, Azumi, what are you doing?" Hideo asked, interrupting the maid's berating.

The maid had then done a 180 as she walked on to her master. "Oh~, sumimasen~! I'll be right there, Hideo-sama~!"

After being given the fear of God from that maid, Kokoro had managed to snap herself out before walking away. She would have to create a plan to get her justice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the break period between 3rd and 4th, and a lot of students were lounging about in either their classrooms or in the hallways. At this time, we find the Kazama family together at class 2-F room, but Naruto wasn't there. Reason being is the topic of discussion…now.

"So, how's the planning for Naruto's birthday party?" Capt asked. "I already got my gift for him and had ordered the drinks."

"I got my gift for him too as well," Gaku stated. "I think that he'll like it a LOT."

"Same here," Moro commented. "Finding it was a bit of a chore, but I was able to procure it."

He then turned to Yamato as he asked, "What about you Yamato?"

Yamato smirked as he explained, "Well, I think Naruto will love what I got for him. Plus, I called in a few favors for a few things. I got a guy from the local market to lend us some food stuff and some extra drinks, a guy who is supplying us with the décor, another guy who had done the invitations, and another one who is getting us the main building."

The young man then pulls out his phone as he went on. "Come to think of it, there is another guy that I know who can supply us with the proper lighting and another one who will handle the music."

Everyone had a bead of sweat rolling down their heads while Cookie commented, "**Sugoi Yamato-sama, you sure know a lot of people!**"

"It comes natural with what I plan to do in the future," was Yamato's response. "Plus, it helps that most of the people that I know are also ones who owe Naruto some favors. I'm sure that they will pull through."

He then looked up as he asked, "And what about you ladies?"

Yukie was the first to answer, but she was blushing hard yet again. "Ano, I-erm-I am already going to bake the cake as we speak. I have all the ingredients needed, and will start this evening at Tou-sama's house. I have m-my g-gfit for h-him too, as does Sayaka-chan and Tou-sama."

Miyako was next in answering. "I know my _gifts_ for Naruto-koi~! Oh ho~, it's something QUITE _special_ and-"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Kazuko shouted, interrupting the lewd woman. "I will not have your perverseness taint Naruto-kun!"

"Mou~, come on now, it's Naruto-koi's birthday. Let me have my fun~," Miyako pouted. She knew that Wanko's quest in maintaining Naruto's innocence was futile, since he had already lost it to her not that long ago, but who was she to not try and have a second serving of it?. Oh~, she could still feel the phantom pleasure from within after he had THAT.

"NO!"

"Anyway," Christiane stated, stopping the incoming argument, "I have plans of my own for Naruto-kun, gifts are included. _Mutter_ and _vater_ are both coming, with _mutter_ wanting to se Naruto-kun. She said she was getting her chance to hug him while she can, though I don't know why she was so enthusiastic about it. I'm not sure about _vater_."

"Well, knowing on how nicely he reacted the last time he'd seen Naruto, I think that I better contact some security," Yamato deadpanned, which no one could argue against. The man was indeed overprotective over the German girl, and had indeed reacted badly when Naruto had presented her with that necklace she was now wearing. Last they heard, he was still incensed about it.

"Well," Kazuko began, "I got my presents for Naruto-kun too. AND, and-and-AND~, I got my special dress picked out too! And also, I had already arranged a time at the obstacle course where we will do a competition!"

"Oi, let me in on that too!" Gaku shouted.

"Hai, hai, already done!"

The red head the turned to her sister as she asked, "What about you Onee-san? You've been quiet…"

Momoyo just shrugged before her patented devil smirk formed across her lips. "Well, seeing as how I _loved_ the present he gave me for MY birthday, I feel that I should give him…something else. But not that night, no, but it WILL be soon~, VERY soon~ indeed."

"Ano, I don't like that look in your eyes, nee-san," Yamato commented. It in fact scared him slightly. He had only seen that expression a few times in his life. Once was when Naruto had walked in on her while she was showering, but unlike what she had done before, she just yanked him in. The second time was when she had worn that expression after a night that the two of them had spent together. He didn't smell sex on the femme fatale, so he knew that they didn't go THAT far. But they were close.

The third time was before Naruto had to leave, to which Momoyo had given his brother a very, very, VERY smoking hot make-out. He had sworn on that time that she had stolen that performance from one of his porno movies in his collection. While they were all hot at the time, he was still scared by how she had that 'rape face' on.

"Oh, don't you worry about that Yamato. It's nothing you should be worried about…not, at, all~," Momoyo waved off.

This would be the one time where Miyako had cheered inwardly, as she had gotten on what the older girl was going to do. She had beaten her at something, and boy, was she going to hold that against her later on.

"Well then," Yamato nodded absently, "I guess that we've got this party covered. Let's try and keep this on the down low as best as we can. You all know how Naruto can dig up anything if he wanted to."

"Hai!" everyone nodded while Momoyo just waved.

"YOSH! Now, let Operation: Naruto's Birthday Bash continue!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah-ah-AAAHHHHH-CCHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto sneezed again.

_Kami damn it, when I find whoever was talking about me behind my back, I am going to THROTTLE THEM!_

**Hmph, don't see why you have to be so temperamental about it,** Kurama commented snidely. **Shouldn't you be happy that you're getting that much attention?**

_I am, I am, but there are LIMITS! I swear I think that I'm catching the flu or a cold or something!_

While Naruto ranted off to his tenant about how sneezing so many times was just troublesome, he didn't notice that he was going to walk right into someone. Well, to be more specific, he was about to walk into a woman's assets, not that the girl in question would mind, as she had wanted to see him again.

_*press* *Boing!*_

…_huh? What did I run unto this time?_

Naruto was about to back up and look, but then he was hugged tightly, pressing his head against the soft mounds on the girl's chest.

_Alright, let's see here now. Pretty decent sized breasts, warm feeling, silky hands, and an aura of weirdly generated happiness. Must be Koyuki._

"Kit-kun~, I found you~!"

_Yep, that's her alright. She's the only one who calls me that._

Naruto was able to pull his head upwards slightly, allowing him to gaze into the girl's pink eyes. "Oh, konichiwa, Yuki-chan!"

"Kit-kun~, konichiwa~!" Koyuki greeted happily. She then pouted at him cutely. "Mou~, Kit-kun, why haven't you come to see me? I've been wanting to see you since you got back."

"Ah, gomen, I've just been busy getting settled in. Lots of paperwork and all that crap," Naruto apologized. "…ah…erm…you gonna let me go?"

"No-pe," the girl answered, emphasizing on the 'p'.

"Of course~," Naruto sighed. "Well, can we at least get comfortable then? I don't want us to be standing here…ya know, like this and all."

"Hmmm," Koyuki hummed in thought before nodding. "Okay, come on Kit-kun~!"

The girl then used her huge, hidden strength to drag Naruto to the classroom, 2-S. she then proceeded to take a seat at her desk before patting her lap a few times. Naruto knew better to comply there, plus, who was he to deny being petted like that?

After setting up the chairs, Naruto lays down on them, placing his head on the girl's lap. The said girl then proceeds to play with his hair. This was something normal that he had to deal with when concerning Koyuki. He liked it, of course, but many people were either jealous of his position, jealous of the girl petting him, or just felt weird about it.

"And so, that is why we-oh? Naruto-dono? When did you get here?" Touma asked the blonde male.

Naruto just gave the bishonen a blank look before pointing at Koyuki, who was still petting his hair like a five year old. He should have seen that before asking such a stupid question.

"Ah, gomen. It's just been a while since we've seen you in this room let alone in the lap of Yuki," Touma apologized.

"Meh, its fine. She's still comfortable as ever though," Naruto waved off.

"Arigatou-Kit-kun~!" Koyuki chirped happily.

"No probs," Naruto replied before turning to Inoue. "And what's up with you, Jun-loli? Seen any 'bald girls' lately?"

Inoue turned red out of embarrassment before he shouted, "Ragh! Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT a lolicon?!"

"Tee hee~, Jun's a lolicon~!"

"Ugh, here we go again," Inoue lamented, though the smile betrayed his apparent suffering. He then brought himself back up as he asked, "So, Naruto- how's life back in the real country. I've been hearing how things have turned out over there."

"Ugh, you've no idea," Naruto groaned. "It was a DISASTER! I had Akatsuki chasing me, the Konoha bakemonos being assholes like always, and then there was that fucking snake that JUST WOULD NOT FCUKING DIE, along with the WAR shortly after! I had to fight that teme I had 'attempted' to rescue, again, and ya know what?

I rescued the poor bastard. Sure, injured him in the process, made sure that he can't use his abilities properly, along with not being able to breed, but I kept him alive. And WHAT do you know, after ALL of the shit I pulled, I had both Konoha AND Suna on my asses for no Kami damned reason! I just got tired of it all and came back here as soon as all of the other important ceremonies and stuff were done and done. Best, decision, EVER!"

Touma grimaced, along with Inoue and the other students who were listening in. Koyuki just scowled at him before she scratched his whisker marks. She was the only one who knew the calming effect it caused him, along with him looking cute in the process.

"_*purr*_ Ah-erm, arigatou, Yuki-chan," Naruto stammered while blushing.

"Tee hee~, kawaii~!" Koyuki giggled.

"OI, I am NOT cute!"

"Tee hee~!"

"_*sigh*_"

Before anyone could start conversation again, Kokoro, who had been on the hunt for Naruto, had entered the room, panting and glaring at our hero.

"I _*puff*_ I _*pant*_ I found you…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" the princess shouted.

"Oro?" Naruto asked dumbly, not knowing where this was going, before he recognized her. "Oh, matte, aren't you the girl I beat during the war?"

"YES! YES, I-I AM!" Kokoro answered while she blushed, remembering the encounter, again.

"Ano, Kokoro, what are you doing?" Touma asked slowly. "You looked spent, take a breather."

"No! Not after I found you, Naruto!" Kokoro scowled while she pulled out the Kawakami Academy badge, signifying how serious she was, in some manner. "You, YOU~, SARU-BAKA! I, Fushikawa Kokoro, deliver a challenge onto you!"

She then threw the badge at Naruto, with it making a direct hit. The said boy just raised an eyebrow at her as he asked, "What…what are you doing?"

"You hear me! I am challenging you to a duel of honor! You have disgraced me in the most foulest ways, and I DEMAND retribution!"

Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice, before looking up at Koyuki and asking, "What is that girl talking about? How have I disgraced her?"

Before Koyuki could answer, Kokoro had then shouted, "Don't act like you don't know what you're talking about! You-you-YOU DEFILED ME IN THE MOST UNCOUTH WAY IMAGINABLE! I DEMAND RETRIBUTION!"

"You mean when I spanked you?"

"YES THAT!"

Naruto then shrugged and was about to comment on the so-called challenge, but then, as the saying goes, he was saved by the bell. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Huh, well, would you look at that. I better get back to class. Yuki-chan, if you would please?"

"Mou~!" Koyuki pouted. "I just got to be with you Kit-kun~! And now you have to leave me~!"

"I'll go with you to buy you a parfait if you let me go now," Naruto suggested.

"Any size? Toppings? Flavors?" she asked in turn.

"Hai, hai, and hai."

"Okay!" She chirped before letting go. "See you later Kit-kun~!"

And with that, Naruto left the room, while Kokoro was gaping at the audacity of being ignored in such a manner. It was an unknown concept to her, seeing someone ignore her completely, if not disobeying her demands. But once she had snapped out of it, her raging inferno had reignited. She would have her revenge yet, but not likely.

A little bit later, between 4th and 5th, she was scouting the hallways for a certain BAMF woman by the name of Momoyo. She had skipped 4th period so that she would procure some information on her target/ there wasn't much to go by, especially since she now knew the fact that he was somehow a part of a small group of fighters who had ended some kind of terrorist group. Sha-bahdoo…Shado…oh, whatever. But she knew that he was strong, and very much entitled to being known as the _Bureijingu Kitsune_, and Kawakami Heir.

And since she could not go and ask directly apparently, she had decided to try another route. Unfortunately, she did really know about the prowess that is Momoyo.

She had found her target wandering about the hallways, carrying a large crate of those meat pastries she apparently had an addiction for. She didn't know whether or not her plan would work, but she had to give it a shot.

She steps out of her hiding place as she called out, "Hey, you, over-"

"Hai? Can I help you with something?" Momoyo asked in turn, with a terrifying aura appearing around her.

Kokoro had immediately retreated backwards. "I-It's nothing. I-I thought that you were someone else."

"I doubt that it is 'nothing' as you so put it," Momoyo scoffed lightly. "Do you want to fight me? I don't always fight against pretty girls, but I'm always up for a good bout!"

"Y-you have the wrong idea!" Kokoro stammered before turning tail and running away. "I-I'll be on my way! Sorry for troubling you so~!"

Momoyo blinked at the unusual girl before shrugging. She didn't look like much of a fighter anyway, so no skin off her bones. Now, all that was on her mind was the delicious meal in front of her, and the _plans and presents_ she had for her equal/love.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh where, oh where, should I eat my big lunch? Oh where, oh where should I go~?" Naruto sang to himself. It was lunch time, and he was hungry enough to eat quite a bit. But he still doubted that he was going to be able to finish off the massive lunch he had gotten this morning.

Oh, what a dilemma he had. Well, that, and there were a few other instances too.

_Hey Kurama, do you know why some people are acting weird lately?_

**Nothing that I could pick up from. You all looked and sounded the same on my end. Hell, why would I even know?**

_Oi, it can't hurt to ask ya know? Don't have to be so snippy about it!_

The biju snorted at him before cutting off the connection, more than likely to sleep some more. Ugh, that was all that the damn biju would do, but hey, there wasn't anything warranting his need. Why would he even want to stay awake when sleep awaited him?

Naruto let out a snort in contempt as he walked on, tossing his scroll up and down.

"Hmmm. I think that there is a picnic area down the trail here," Naruto muttered to himself. "While it IS a little ways off from the usual spot, or civilization for that matter, but I got a fuckton of food here, and I doubt that no one would want to leech off of me this time."

Naruto thought on it a little bit more before shrugging. "Meh, the hell with it. I could use a little nature walk. Haven't done that one yet since I got here anyway."

As Naruto walked around the area, he couldn't help but be reminded slightly of the forest areas he had been back at the Elemental Countries. It was weird to him, having to reminisce about his past life there. He did somewhat thank Kami that he did not really think of Konoha nor Suna, but the other areas where such lush forests like these existed.

But, with all that enjoyment of nature going on, it was all brought to an abrupt halt at the sight of something indeed strange to Naruto.

_That…that has GOT to be THE BOLDEST attempt at seducing me. Kudos to Kokoro,_ Naruto commented, appreciating the sight he was seeing, but it WAS kind of ruined by the lighting crew and the stage set up. It was a bit…overdone.

This was Kokoro's latest attempt at getting him to challenge her. After much pondering during 5th period, she had come up with a good plan of attack this time. Since all of the girls were raving on and on about him and about his 'manliness' and that kind of stuff, she thought that she would 'test' him of his hormones and resistance.

No man had ever resisted the temptations of Kokoro before, so she was sure that this would work. And once the baka had been ensnared by her charms, then he would get what he deserved, and she would get her justice! It just had to work!

"Ne, how about it, Saru? Aren't you infatuated by the sight of me in a bathing suit?" Kokoro taunted.

A few minutes had passed, with no one speaking a word. At first, Naruto was tempted to just indulge on the poor girl just to ease her up, but then his pride had butted in. He had endured MUCH, MUCH better, and MUCH more subtle attempts at girls seducing him, with Momoyo and Miyako topping the list. So, it was easy enough for him to just brush her off and walk away.

Kokoro did not appreciate that one bit, but was nonetheless shocked. "M-matte! Why-why didn't you look at me?! Why didn't you acknowledge my presence?! My beauty?!"

She hops off her stage and cuts him off, before going into a pose. "Are you really a man? To resist such a tempting offer?"

Naruto just stared blankly at her, wondering if she was a few screws loose in her head. Why was she so persistent about this? Why was she so incensed about him fighting her? All he did was give the girl some much needed discipline, and hell, she even enjoyed it! Why was she complaining?

The girl then started to go through different poses, each of the, either being good looking, sexy, or just plain weird as she baited him on, "Someone who isn't affected by my body isn't a man! NOT AT ALL! It you're a man, PROVE IT! PROVE IT NOW!"

"Ano…didn't you see that already? You WERE at that spa that day…right?" Naruto asked slowly, seeing is she knew where this was going.

"Huh?" Kokoro asked dumbly. "What do you mean?"

Naruto just sighed in resignation before his patented foxy smirk came, earning him a blush from the girl. "Well, since you are asking to see if I'm a man, then I'll prove it to you here and now!"

"W-w-what do you-h-how?!"

"Just watch!" Naruto said as he pocketed his lunch scroll into his backpack. He then sets the bag down onto the ground, so that it wouldn't get in the way. Not that it would if it were on his back, but whatever. He then adjusts his belt, loosening it from its normal holding. Next, Naruto puts his hands to his zipper, and pulls it down slowly.

And finally, just as he was about to pull _it_ out, he called out, "You asked for it, well here you go!"

Kokoro looked down, wanting to see what he meant. But then, memory flashed before her eyes, and she knew just what EXACTLY she was looking at. She wanted to look away, to shield her eyes, to maintain her innocence, but she couldn't. She couldn't just look away at what she was seeing.

Oh, how she had dreamt often about it for the past weeks, wondering on how it would fit in her mouth, how she would pleasure him with her body, and how it would-w-wait a minute. It had changed!

"Huh, well what do you know? It grew," Naruto commented offhandedly.

Her brain was now short circuiting, not being able to really guess on how exactly it was going to fit inside THAT area of her, let alone her mouth.

But, with her nobleness and purity, she could only do one course of action. "KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!"

At the top of the academy, Miyako had stiffened suddenly while the others were talking about the upcoming party. It was weird to see the bluenette freeze like that suddenly, so it led to Yamato asking, "Oi, Miyako, are you alright?"

"Oh…I'm fine…just fine, Yamato-san," Miyako answered blankly, a glazed look showing in her eyes.

A few minutes passed before Kazuko asked, "Erm, is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No. Not really, just a disturbance in the Force."

"…eh?" was the collective response of the group.

"Oh, yes, a BIG disturbance in the Force indeed. It…it appears that something…or rather someone…," Miyako explained before her eyes had turned into a demonic look, much like Kurama's, "it appears, **that someone is stealing my PRECIOUS! I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE WENCH WHO'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN! I'LL KILL HER, THAN FUCK NARUTO-KOI, AND THEN FUCK HIM SOME MORE!**"

Never had the male Kazama family looked scared, especially since for some reason, the other girls had joined in on the moment of insanity. They could only pray to all of the deities out there for their safety and salvation.

Back with our hero, Naruto had fixed himself up before walking away, wanting to eat his lunch. But in doing so, he had left the now crying mess of a princess in his wake.

"Dear Kami…why? Why?" she asked herself. "M-my eyes! They can't unsee!" Nor do they want to Kokoro, you should know that.

She then somehow manages to snap herself out of her funk before growling out, "Damn you, I won't forgive you! I won't, no! I don't care anymore! I'll defeat you right here, right now!"

The girl then gets up from her spot before charging in, with the intent on getting the blonde I her grappling technique. But the blonde had heard her coming a LONG~ time ago, and had easily dodged her.

"_*gasp*_ Wha-how?! To be able to dodge my Fushikawa Grappling technique….what are you?!" she asked.

"Just a simple ninja," Naruto responded cheekily.

"We'll see about that! Come on!" she screamed as she made for another grab at Naruto, but he dodged again quite easily.

"Grrrrrrrrrgh! Hold still will you?!" Kokoro screamed. "I'm supposed to defeat you! Why won't you let me do it?!"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of me being a ninja then?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

The princess growled again and had made to charge again. But this time, nature decided to interfere, but how it did so was kind of pathetic and anticlimactic. As soon as the girl had made a couple of steps towards him, her foot had gotten caught by a small rising in the ground. Unfortunately for the girl, she could not react fast enough, which in turn led to her face meeting the ground.

A few minutes of silence passed with Naruto wondering if the girl was hurt or anything like that. He didn't really mean to do that. He had thought that it would be a bit fun to toy with her a bit before seeing just what has her so persistent in trying to fight him.

He was about to ask, but he could see the quivering of her shoulders and the muffled sobs. Oh, he knew what was coming.

And then the waterworks came. "WWAAAAAHHHHHH! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BEAT YOU?! I CAN'T DO A THING AGAINST YOU AT ALL! IT'S NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!"

Naruto was a man of many things, but the one thing he just could not stand was a woman crying. Being one who had done a LOT of crying in both his childhoods, he had always taken it upon himself to help out those who need it. And he wasn't stopping now.

He walks up to her before placing a finger on her mouth, effectively quieting the princess down. She had even blushed at the intimate contact, which made her a lot cuter than before.

"Come on Kokoro-hime, let's go over there. I wanna help you and see what's got you all incensed on about me, 'kay?"

Kokoro, not knowing on how to respond, just nodded before taking the blonde male's hand and letting it pull her up.

A little bit later, after Kokoro had cleaned herself up and gotten dressed in her normal kimono, she was now sitting at a picnic table in the middle of the Kawakami Academy Nature area. She did have to admit that the scene was positively gorgeous to her eyes, even with all of the normal stuff she would see at the Kushikawa manor. And to add into it, she was sitting with the man who was technically the target of her pent up aggression, or rather, unknowing, and yet growing love.

They had sat together, with Naruto offering her some food as a tribute to their diplomatic meeting. While hesitant at first at receiving such a nice quantity of food, her stomach held true to its demands, much to her embarrassment.

"So," Naruto began after he had eaten the bento Yukie had made, "I have to ask you. What has gotten you so mad at me?"

Kokoro analyzed the ninja's looks, trying to see if he was just pulling her leg. She saw no deceit in his eyes, only genuine confusion and care. For some reason, it made her heart flutter a bit. It was as if she was the fretting girlfriend, and he was the worried boyfriend. The scenario did fit in her mind.

"Well….if you REALLY don't know…, remember what you…did to me during our war?" Kokoro asked slowly, fighting off the incoming blush. It was still hard for her to accept that such a thing had happened to her in reality.

"Hai, and if I recall correctly, you enjoyed it," Naruto grinned.

Kokoro's blushed worsened. "H-hai! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Eh heh, just teasing you Kokoro-hime," Naruto waved off nonchalantly.

The princess huffed in indignation before continuing. "Well, with how you had the video you made of doing THAT to me being broadcasted live, it had also spread out to the other students! Now EVERYONE knows what happened to me!"

"Wait-hold on there for a second. You're saying that the video has been spreading?" Naruto asked slowly, with his eyes narrowing.

She was actually curious as to why the blonde was suddenly so serious. "Hai. And…_*sigh*_ I don't know what to do. I've been _utterly_ humiliated to a grand scale~. _*sob* *sob*_"

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Kokoro looked up, only for her to see a somewhat large looking army of blondes before her. Had she not seen it before, she would be freaking out. But since she had seen what he could do via her investigation, she was not that entirely surprised. Though, she had to admit that a very small part of her mind had gushed at the sheer number of potential masters before her.

"Alright guys, you know what to do. Get to it!" Naruto ordered briskly.

"Ossu!" the clones acknowledged before they either flashed, dashed, or jumped away to do their respective job.

The real Naruto then turned back to the princess as he apologized formerly. "Kokoro-hime, I must say that I did not expect for things to turn out that badly. I had made SPECIFIC instructions to only post that for the duration of the battle. Now that I know that they had indeed not only disobeyed me, but even LIED to me, I will make sure that this WILL get cleared up. That, I promise!"

Silence reigned around the area, with Kokoro simply astounded at the action. At first, she had thought the man as a perverted brute, who was only gracious enough to be the Kawakami Heir just because of his relation to Tesshin. But now, her viewpoint on him had severely changed, what with how he was cheering her up, and even going so far as to correct his mistake.

This was indeed something that she had not seen before, and yet, she could not help but feel that fluttering in her chest area come back in full force. Her face was now flushed again, but this time, she had actually looked at the male ninja with kind eyes, ones that had a look of pure innocence to them.

And to add onto her fluttering, Naruto had just grinned at her as he said, "Ya know, I never got the chance to say this when I had met you. But, in all seriousness, you really do look beautiful. You probably should lay off the dress a bit, and your-eh-attitude in some manner, but really, I must say that you are beautiful in not just looks, but in soul.

After the war, I had done a little big digging on you myself since I didn't know you at all. And I must say, I applaud you for your efforts in those charities, and those kids that I talked to seem to like you too."

Kokoro's blush was now getting to the level of steaming. She had merely done those things in secret since her family wouldn't approve of them at all, what with their status and image and all. But to have the man find out so much about her, and yet still put in those heartfelt compliments was something that she would in fact consider orgasmic.

"A-a-ano, I-I-I was just doing wh-what I wan-nted. I-i-t's no trouble, n-none at-t-t all," the princess stammered. "And…and…I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful, not unlike Momoyo and those other girls after you…"

"If you mean by their assets, then you have no need to worry about that," Naruto waved off. "If you want my honest opinion, I'd say you have the same size as Kazuko-chan, and I really don't care about that stuff. And really, I have to say that your legs, and from what I had felt back then, your butt are the ones I like about you."

"EEEP!" Kokoro squeaked.

"And also," Naruto continued, "I know that it was your words that started that whole war thing, but I don't care about the past actions of a person. I'd be a hypocrite if I were to just hate you for what you only said and did in the past. If you are sorry and want to honestly redeem yourself, then you're fine in my book.

You have a good soul, don't sell yourself short. I just have to break you out of your _hime-dere_ personality, and probably knock some sense into your family if I have to."

She didn't know how to respond to this. She really didn't know. Kokoro was so bad at not knowing what to do that Naruto just engulfed her into a warm hug. This was another action that she was unfamiliar of. But she liked-no, loved it.

Wanting to get close to the boy, she snuggled into his warm, tone body. It was like a dream to her, except that for once, in her life, it was for real. She knew that she just could NOT let this one go, no matter WHAT her family would say. And to go with that silent vow, she knew that she would have to pick up on that invitation she had received in the previous day, along with the proper gift meant for solidifying their relationship.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**(Date: Oct 10, 2012)**_

"Yamato, I REALLY don't like where you're going with this," a blindfolded Naruto stated while he was being pushed into an unknown direction.

The reason being was that today was his birthday, and school had been released early. Naruto had opted to go train a bit since he had the extra time, but his friends wouldn't have it. They had in fact made sure that he didn't go sneaking off to train by having Cookie place a tracking beacon on him.

He had been a bit miffed at it, but had eventually conceded. But later on, he was then ushered into his room by a horny looking Miyako. He had gotten the message, and was about to indulge in her desire, but Kazuko had promptly put a stop to that by yanking her away. Oh well, maybe next time.

Capt had then entered and said, "Oi, Naruto, we're going out tonight! Be sure to dress to impress!"

Naruto had wondered about why they were so sudden about this, but who was he to complain on a relaxing night out? He had gotten dressed in slacks, black dress shoes, a light green button up covered by a tan blazer. Overall, he was indeed 'dressed to impress'. But after he had gotten settled, Yamato had somehow managed to convince the blonde to put a blindfold on him.

Now, had this been done when he was back at Konoha, he would have replaced himself with a youki-enhanced Bunshin Daibakuha, and let the clone take care of business. But since he knew that this was Yamato, he had complied for the sport of things. He honestly didn't know what was going on.

And now, we see him still being led by the same Yamato, along with Capt, Moro, and Gaku.

"Come on guys, can I take this damn thing off yet?! I REALLY do not like where this is going," Naruto complained.

"We're almost there Naruto, just hold on for a little bit longer," Moro stated.

"Yeah, what's got you so worried man?" Gaku asked.

"…well, I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going," Naruto answered simply. Cue the face fault.

"N-n-naruto! What the hell!" Capt screamed. "That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, and we HAPPEN to like women thank you very much!" Gaku added in.

"Yeah, lemme know when you actually GET a woman, NOT through porn mind you," Naruto retorted dryly.

"You just don't understand the art that we appreciate Naruto," Yamato sighed. "How Jiraiya put up with such an uncouth youth like you just wows me."

"Oh? Does Yamato want me to let Kazuko know where his stash is?" Naruto asked slyly.

"M-m-matte! Matte! There's no need to be hasty now!"

"And the rest goes for you three as well. I know ALL of your spots," Naruto added in, now grinning devilishly.

"OI, LEAVE OUR PORN ALONE!" Moro and Gaku shouted.

"And we'll die if you were to spill that! Come on man, cut us some slack!" Capt added. "We're just fulfilling our manly desires since a _certain someone_ keeps stealing all the women!"

"Not my fault that I'm a bad ass ninja. The ladies just can't keep themselves off me."

"Ugh, whatever," Yamato grunted while he shook his head, but then he started to laugh. Everyone joined in too, enjoying the inside joke between hot-blooded men like themselves.

After a few good minutes of laughter, Naruto asked again, "So…we there yet?"

"NO!" the other men shouted.

"Mou~."

"Actually," Yamato stated, "we just arrived."

"FINALLY!" Naruto screamed while he shook his arms in a comical anime style. "I've been DYING here~! PLEASE, can I take this damn thing off me before I lose the ability to see?!"

"Not yet, and I don't think that you'll lose your sight Naruto. You're just exaggerating," Moro commented.

After walking little bit more, Naruto could feel the change in the atmosphere. It had formerly been a little warm due to it being a warm night, and was now cool thanks to the AC units in whatever building he was. He could feel that that first the place was covered with tiles but that had soon changed to a wood due to how he heard the footsteps change. He even heard the whispers in the background, though only barely. Where was he?

He wracked his brain for any possible scenario that was coming up. Were they bringing him to a strip club? A dance hall? Or maybe even a dojo? He didn't know, and it was damn irritating.

Before he could ask, he heard Yamato say, "Alright Naruto, you can remove the blindfold."

"Thank. You," Naruto stated as he tore the piece of cloth off of him. His eyes still remained closed since he had a feeling that they would be blinded if he were to just open them up immediately. He creases his eyes, viewing through them in slits. Through that, he could tell that the room that he was in was still dark.

He closed his eyes, and then opened them up again slowly, only that they were a little bit more opened than the last time. The room was still dark, but he could see things a tad bit more clearly. Thanks to Kurama, he had a little bit keener sight, which in turn allowed him to see better in the dark. Case in point, he could see the tables, chairs, and some…lumps of people on the ground. It was…as if they were hiding, horribly might he add.

He repeated the same process again, only this time he opened his eyes fully. It was still the same, but he could also see a mini stage in the very front of the room. His eyes scanned across, trying to see if there were any 'real' threats. There were none, which was further proven when he sent his 'negative emotion radar' around the room. Had he picked up even the slightest hint of hate, malice, or no emotion, he would have immediately killed whoever was the bearer of such emotions. But since there was nothing of the sort, he was fine with it. Now, all he had to figure out was what the hell was going on.

He looked over at his friends as he asked, "Alright you, just what is going-"

His questioning was bluntly interrupted by the lights turning on.

_*CLICK*_

"Gah!" Naruto screamed, startled by the lights. "What the-"

"_Odoroki! Tanjō bi omedetō!_" a collection of students, friends, family, and a whole mess of other people Naruto knew shouted. And just as they shouted, pops were sounded as party bells burst open, with streamers, confetti, and balloons falling down onto the floor and any person.

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. And then once, twice, thrice more. He wasn't expecting something this grand at all. In fact, he had even forgotten about the significance of this particular date. Regardless of his shock, happiness welled from within, taking Naruto's entire being by storm.

"Guys…Minna…I-I don't know….th-this…wha…," Naruto stammered with tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's a party for you Naruto. What else could it be?" Moro asked rhetorically.

Naruto was unresponsive, still shocked, and somewhat overjoyed at what he was seeing and experiencing. But then, a certain bluenette had to bring him back to reality.

"Naruto-koi!" Miyako shouted as she tackle hugged him. Though the sudden latching had startled Naruto, he was able to keep himself and Miyako from falling down onto the ground.

He looked at her, taking in her dress. This time, she was wearing a turquoise dress that covered from her right shoulder, leaving the other one bare, that went down to her knees. At her stomach, the dress was kept in place by a black belt that had the Uzumaki insignia on the buckle.

"_O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu_!"

Naruto shifted his arm around her while he said, "Ar-rarigatou, Miya-chan."

The girl then winked while pressing her cleavage into his arm. "I hope that you like my outfit. Just know that it is a prelude to what is to come in the night."

"Oi, don't hog him to yourself you shameful woman!" Christiane shouted as she walked up to them. She was wearing the same outfit that she had worn on their date, only the difference was that her hair had been set loose, having it just hang loose. Naruto did have to admit that she looked just that much more beautiful having it down.

"Yeah! We ALL have to get some time with him too!" Kazuko shouted in agreement. What she was wearing was much of a shock to Naruto. Due to the girl's tomboyish nature, he hadn't really expected her to actually wear a dress, let alone it being in the color it is in. the dress was…pink all over, with there being straps on the shoulders, and the actual dress extending down to her knees. Her hair was set in its usual ponytail style, but this time she had opted to put in a makeshift band that had a coin pendant hanging off of it.

This was a gift that Naruto had made years ago, when he had saved the girl from being all but kidnapped and put into servitude by her ex-adopted-uncle, but that's a story for another time.

The red head then yanks Miyako out of her latching as she further said, "Naruto-kun doesn't need your perverseness today! So quit it!"

"Mou~! Wanko, my Naru-koi~!" Miyako whined childishly while she flailed about. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

While that was being handled, Naruto was approached by Yukie, who was shaking like a leaf. Within good reason too, since she was wearing a solid black, somewhat frilly dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was, like Christiane's, was in a free flowing, but with it still being tied together in a priestess-like style, with the green ribbon being tied near the end of her hair.

"G-g-gr-greetings, Naruto-kun," Yukie greeted formerly with a bow. "_O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu_!"

"**Matsukaze sends in his greetings too, Naruto-sama!**" the phone strap chirped in.

"Hey to you too," Naruto smiled before he embraced the shaking girl. The effect was instant, as she relaxed in his arms. "There, now you are calm. You like being in my arms, Yukie-hime?"

Yukie's face was now flushed, but she still nodded while snuggling into his embrace. She had to admit, that she did enjoy it very, very much.

"**Wow Mayucchi, you're so close! Now all you have to do is take him to his room, and let him take you! Mou~, you are SO CLOSE~!**"

Now, if only that damned horse of hers would just stop ruining it for her, she would be happy. But now, she just wanted to die. Naruto though was just amused by the girl's embarrassment, and to soothe that, he gives her a kiss on the cheek, right next to her lips by the way before releasing her from his grips.

As he walked away, he gives off a nonchalant wink off to the frozen girl.

_Ah, the joys of teasing. I just LOVE to poke fun at her._

"**You know, someday, your teasing of that mate of yours will one day be the ruin of you. I can just SMELL the pheromones off of her now,**" Kurama stated.

_Isn't that the point of it all? And by the way, did you remember that today was my birthday? I actually…forgot it._

"**Not really. Don't care too much for such trivial matters.**"

_It IS the day where you ended up inside me, figuratively speaking._

"**Don't remind me. But since you never really did do anything at this particular date back over that shithole, you probably just put it in the back of your mind.**"

Naruto thought on it before shrugging in compliance. _I guess that works. And yet, I STILL get a party for it now._

He then looked to see his grandfather and Momoyo, who was wearing her normal casual outfit with a special necklace given from a certain blonde, walking toward him.

"Hey Jiji, Momo-chan! Thanks for this and all."

Tesshin chuckled in mirth. "It is no problem Naruto-kun. Anything for my dear grandson. This is a joyous occasion, especially since you have returned."

"That, I can agree with him there Naruto-kun," Momoyo nodded in agreement.

Now remembering something, Naruto then nervously asked, "Eh, Momo-chan, please tell me that you didn't buy anything from the market area?"

A tick mark formed on her forehead. "That was ONE time! ONE, TIME! Why won't you ever get over it?"

"Oh hoho, maybe it is because of that certain gift had made dear Naruto-kun suffer from his first disease ever," Tesshin answered, humor showing in his eyes.

Naruto shivered in the memories. "Ugh, don't remind me. I never thought that the chicken pox could be so damn horrible!"

Momoyo's face reddens at the memory too, as she had never really forgiven herself for bed ridding her love. But her shame had then been brought up into slight irritation as the said man was smiling at her, challengingly. Well, it would seem that she had fallen for one of his word pranks, again.

Nonetheless, she hugs Naruto as she said, "Happy birthday Naruto-kun. You have no idea how happy it makes me being able to say that now."

"Well, you have no idea how it makes me feel fucking ecstatic hearing, seeing, and FEELING all of this. It…well, you get the picture."

Momoyo chuckled before taking his face into her hands, and placing a chaste kiss there. Our hero was shocked to say the least, but before he could try and make it into something more passionate, the woman pulls away, wearing a sweet smile. This time, the smile had actually fit her face. The fact that it wasn't scary was also good.

Naruto blinked, not sure on how to react. But luckily, Yamato, who was also the only one who had seen the exchange, had come in to save Naruto from any trouble. He would have to make sure that the girl's didn't notice what Momoyo had done, or there'd be trouble indeed.

"Oi, Naruto, wake up. You got a party to get to," Yamato said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face.

After snapping out of his daze, Naruto grins at Yamato before shouting out, "Yosh! LET'S PARTY!"

There was an outburst of cheering before the music started. And Naruto just knew that it was going to be a good night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ne, ne, Naruto-san, Isn't it time for your presents?" Chika asked her friend.

Mayo nodded in agreement. "Hai! I wanna see what Onii-chan's reaction to my presents!"

Naruto shivered at the wrong nickname before answering, "Yeah…I should get to that, shouldn't I?"

"Hai, hai, Naruto-nii-sama!" Sayaka, who was wearing a formal kimono for the occasion, nodded. "You have to see what I got you too! And then, you can take Yuki-onee-sama and-"

"KYYYYAAAAAA! Sayaka-chan, don't please~!" Yukie cried out in fright.

"Mou~!" Mayo pouted angrily at the younger girl. "Onii-chan is MY Onii-chan! You can't have him!"

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "I'm sorry, but Naruto-nii-sama belongs is MY nii-sama. I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto felt the bead of sweat roll down his head while the two loli girls had it out, arguing over who is who's 'older brother'. He was fine with being Sayaka since she was actually younger. But Mayo was about the same age as he is, so her saying that nickname just made it slightly creepy. That, and he could smell the pheromones coming out of her. She was fine as just a friend, but anything else would be considered illegal. He was NOT pedophilic, as that was Orochimaru's and Kabuto's game.

He was then surprised as a pair of arms encircled him, pulling him into a tight hug as an older woman's accented voice called out, "Oh~, Naruto, _mein kleiner Junge_, it's SO~ WONDERFUL~ to see you again after SO~ LONG~!"

"Oh, hey Klaudia," Naruto greeted while prying himself from the German woman's arms. Kami she was strong. "It's-ugh-nice to see you-argh-again indeed."

"Nu-uh-UH~! I'm NOT letting you go. Christiane was just SO~ temperamental when you left, and then I was worried for you safety ever since you weren't able to call!"

"ARGH-Jiji should've told you about-UGH-that!" Naruto stated, before sealessly making a Kage Bunshin and had it take his place. The clone was soon dead after succumbing to the woman's death hug.

Klaudia still pouted at him childishly while Frank walked up to them, nodding to Naruto in acknowledgement. "Naruto."

"Frank," Naruto nodded in return. "I heard that Klaudia here is making you take a vacation. How's it going so far?"

Frank grunted in response while Klaudia patted on the man's chest. "Oh, he's doing fine without all that dreadful army business."

"Zhat matters leettle to ze eventz happening now _Liebling_,_" _Frank commented before staring at Naruto. "Unt boy, I hear zhat my _totcher_ haz accepted your courting of her. Tesshin haz…convinced me, but I vill need to discuss viwth you about some certain things. I shall have him call for you when zhe meeting ist arranged. Understood?"

Naruto nodded before Christiane entered, embarrassed of course. "F-father!? I do not need you harassing my chosen one! P-please, be reasonable!"

"It's fine Christy-chan. We were just talking about the weather is all," Naruto waved off.

The blonde German blinked. "Oh? Really? _*cough cough*_ Well then, Naruto-kun, I hope that you will enjoy the gift that I have brought you."

She then turned her head away as she continued. "I-it is not all too important for you to like it too well, b-but please find some use for it. I-I will very much appreciate it."

"Sure," Naruto grinned before turning around to Yamato. "So, is it time yet?"

The young man shrugged in response. "Meh, it's your party. Do what you want."

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" Kazuko shouted before grabbing her wrapped present. The other girls who had his affection, or were trying to get it only glared at the red head for getting the first place spot in that part of the party. While it is true that Naruto had spent a…hopefully equal amount of time with each of the party's guests, but there were still some who wanted more than what they had gotten. One of which was Miyako since she was one of her presents was not one meant to be viewed by the public, but then again, she was sort of an exhibitionist.

The spunky sports girl the gives her gift, saying, "Here ya go Naruto-kun~! This was something that I made that…er, made me think of you while you were gone! I…I hope you like it!"

She then kisses the boy on the lips before jumping away. The blush that had formed was the exact same color as her hair, which was slightly comical.

Grinning, Naruto tore apart the wrapping before pulling out the object in question. "Its…it's a movie?"

Kazuko nodded. "Hai. Well, not really a movie, but it contains all of the major battles you were in over the years! I also got in some commentary, opinions from some of the other professional fighters along the circuit, and some clips from some of other fighters about some new potential moves too! You had NO idea how long it took me to get the stuff together!"

Naruto blinked. This was unusual, but very useful. Not only will be able to see any flaws form his past fights, but he will also get some inspirations for some new moves. Clearly the girl had gone beyond.

He grinned at the girl. "Thanks Kazuko-chan! I'll be sure to watch this whenever I have free time."

The girl nodded happily before walking away with a skip in her step. Next up was Miyako, who oddly enough chose to be slightly decent in her gift, for the meantime.

"Here Naruto-koi, this was something that I actually picked up a little bit after you left. I had meant to give it to you earlier before then, but…well…you know."

"Its fine Miya-chan," Naruto waved off before he tore apart the wrappings and pulled out the object. "Ara? A book?"

Everyone as clearly startled by the strange gift given by the notorious bluenette, but then she explained about it. "It's a book about some romantic locations where you can take me out in the future! And with your Hiraishin jutsu, you can visit the places around the world where you have been to! Oh~, I can just VISION what we'll do in Paris, London,…Amseterdam…"

Cue the face fault of all the populous, with Naruto laughing along with the girl. It was a good prank to say the least.

The next one up was a blushing Christiane, though whether out of anger for the shameful Miyako or the images going on in her head, she didn't know. But it did take a push from her mother and Margit to get her moving.

She then holds out her large bag as she stammered, "Urm-h-h-here i-is th-the p-p-pr-pres-sent I-I said-d. "

With a nod, Naruto fished through the bag and pulled out some clothes. They were impressive and expensive if the quality of the cloth had to say the least, along with the name brand on the tags. It would seem that Frank has connections to even Etna. Who would have thought?

He turned to her as he said, "Arigatou. I've been meaning to go shopping for some new threads. And with how nice these look, I think that I am covered in that area. How about we go together to do some more clothe shopping, since I have NO~ idea on what looks good on me, as usual. Like last time?"

The blonde girl looked ecstatic while she nodded. She then hugged him before hopping back into the crowd. Next group up was Chika and Mayo.

"Here you go Naruto-san, me and Mayo here have pitched in together to get this one for you," Chika sated as she and the loli girl held out their gift bag.

"Hai! Onii-chan only deserves the best we can get!"

"Eh…yeah, arigatou," Naruto said, while scooting away from Mayo. He sifted through the bag before pulling out the latest iPhone model.

"It's already been paid in full, with some photos and videos that Kazuko was able to provide. And you will have a full month of service before having to pay, but considering on what I'm hearing about your finances, I think your covered," Chika explained with a wink. Mayo looked smug at putting out a god gift, which seemed to just make Sayaka steam.

The said girl was next, along with Kenshin who had popped out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Naruto asked.

The older samurai just chuckled at him. "Like you have your secrets, so does this one. And happy birthday."

"Hai! This is from me and Tou-sama!" Sayaka chirped in as she handed him the box.

After opening up the box, Naruto pulled out some scrolls that he had seen at the Mayuzumi compound before. And they looked like they were written on.

"It's some parts of tou-sama's style!" Sayaka explained. "It took some convincing, but he was able to write down some basic techniques for you! I'm sure you'll like it."

Naruto blinked again. Indeed, this was something he could very well use. The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū was after all a coveted style, enough for it to be even centered in a manga series of all things.

After thanking them, Sayaka looked smugly at the fuming Mayo. It would seem that she was now incensed at actually being one upped. In their minds, the competition had only just begun for the brothership of Naruto.

The said boy shivered involuntarily before hearing a boisterous laugh. "Gyah hah hahahaha! What a wondrous occasion befitting for a King!"

_Oh…great. Who invited him?_

Naruto then puts on a cheerful smile as he looked at Hideo and his entourage. "Hey Hideo. You enjoying yourself?"

The idiot wannabe king just laughed boisterously as he said, "I am indeed enjoying myself. I must thank whoever had done the catering. Truly befitting for King. I should make sure to call them up!"

"Oh~, Hideo-sama~!" Azumi gushed.

Naruto felt a bead of sweat rolled down his head before taking the rather small gift as the boy said, "This is here is a gift from yours truly Naruto-dono. It is truly indeed a gift worthy of praise!"

Naruto nodded absently as he pulled out a…signed photograph of the boy. "Erm…geez…thanks for the-ano-gift here. I think that…well, I'll put it in a _special place_ after this."

Hideo nodded before leaving it off with by saying, "Oh, and Ageha wanted to be here too, but she had some important research to do. She said to come by her office at the Kuki Co. building whenever you can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must now venture over to the main table. I'm sure that the cake would be coming soon, and that it will be most worthy of being eaten by me! Gyah hah ha hahaha!"

And with that the boy left with his entourage, while Naruto just tossed the photo to somewhere, not really caring for what happened to it. Not like he would need it for anything. Next up was Koyuki, Inoue, and Touma. The former of the trio had greeted her pet in her usual way: by coming up from his behind and giving him a huge hug, which in turn led to her pressing her rather large assets onto him.

"Kit-kun~!" the girl greeted airily.

"Hey Yuki-chan, Jun, Touma. Watcha got for me?" Naruto asked as he looked as his three friends from Class 2-S.

"Now, wouldn't that ruin the surprise Naruto-dono?" Touma smirked while he pushed up his glasses up his nose.

"And don't answer that," Inoue chirped in as he handed Naruto the bag. "This was mostly from Yuki, but the both of us had chipped in a bit to lessen the cost on her end."

"_*argh*_ Huh? You got me a…movie pass?" Naruto asked while he held up a plastic card with the insignia of a pretty big movie theater chain.

"Hai~! I got one too!" Koyuki stated as she pulled one of her own out. "Now we can go see movies anytime we want for the next 4 months! And then, you can take me to get some parfait~!"

"Huh," Naruto nodded absently before grinning at the trio. "Arigatou! And sure, I'll take ya out to the movies. Just let me know, 'kay?"

"Hai~!" the young childlike woman nodded before walking away with her two best friends, save for Naruto.

The next one up was Yukie, who had again returned to her extreme nervous state. "N-n-n-n-nn-n-n-n-na-nar-r-r-r-u-ru-ut-t-t-t-to-o-o-~, I-I g-g-got th-thi-this-s-s f-f-for-r y-y-y-you."

The girl then holds out her gift, while somehow maintaining an exact 90 degree bowing position. And being the kind fiancée that he is, Naruto just pats the girl on her head while pulling her up from her awkward position.

_I really should get to taking her to bed. That ought to knock out that nervousness around me_, Naruto told himself as he grinned at her before tearing apart the wrapping paper.

He then pulls out another scroll as he asked, "Hm? Another one? Yukie-hime, did you give me one of your techniques?"

"Erm-hai, Naruto-kun," Yukie managed to reply. "I-i-it's the one that I used to become a Deva member, b-b-bu-but made into a variation wh-where I think is better for you. Plus-s-s, it would go we-we-well with m-m-mu-mu-mi-mine."

"Ah," Naruto uttered while he nodded. He then grinned at her again, "Arigatou Yukie-hime. I think that you will probably need to help me with this. Let's talk later about it, 'kay?"

The girl nods jerkily before running off to somewhere. To where, he couldn't really know, but he did hear some of his friends whisper about a cake or something. Maybe that was part of her present group?

He would figure it out later on. Anyway, next up was Yamato, who was still wearing his patented smile.

"So, Naruto, enjoying yourself?" he asked slyly.

"Hell yeah, no doubt about that. Was this your plan?"

A nod was his answer. "Hai, though we only really got into it due to the Kawakami-sensei telling us about the party he wanted for you. And it just went from there."

"Huh," Naruto nodded in turn. "So~…what did you get me? Mind you, if it is porn…"

"Ma~, ma~, owe ye of little faith Naruto. I got you something normal this time. here," Yamato denied slyly as he tossed his present.

Naruto caught the bag and quickly pulled out the flyer. "A…tournament?"

"No, not a tournament. A challenge. I was able to call in a good amount of favors on your part and got you a match against the man on the flyer."

Naruto looked at the picture and name and immediately blanched. "Really? You're having me going up against HIM? How the hell'd you arrange that? He's impossible to keep track on!"

"Actually, the guy was is arranging it is a good friend of the guy, and he is coming over shortly you see what you're made of. Just a heads up," Yamato smirked.

"Gee, thanks," Naruto deadpanned. "And you'll give me the full details about it later on, right?"

"Hai, hai."

Yamato then leaves off from there, and the next group came up. This was the same pattern for the next however long it took to get through all of the damn presents. Naruto never knew that so many people would bring all this crap, though most of it was good crap.

Momoyo had come by and told him that her present to him was meant for somewhere else, and just trusted her judgment from there. He'll know soon enough about that that devil woman was planning. He'd just hope that he would be able to live through it or at least maintain his sanity, or be able to keep his finances untouched.

It was soon that Naruto had received his supposed last gift of the bunch, which led him to collapse onto the chair he had been sitting on. "Please tell me that is the end of it."

"Yeah, that's the end of it Naruto," Moro answered. "It wasn't THAT bad."

"Yeah, you try this and we'll see if YOU like it. Got too much stuff here than I know what to do with!"

"I'd do it anytime," Capt remarked brightly.

"Anyone would for that matter Naruto-kun," Christiane added in. "But that doesn't matter. I believe it is time for zhe cake to be shown!"

"Oh yeah! Wasn't Mayucchi the one who was going to order it?" Kazuko asked.

"Hai. She said she;d take care of it," Yamato answered.

"I don't know…knowing Yukie-hime, she more than likely made the cake herself," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, she did. And I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me~," Miyako pouted. "I wanted to add something special for my Naru-koi~."

"I think that was for the best Miyako," Chika sheepishly admitted. "God knows what you would have put in there. I don't think we ALL want to be as…motivated for him as you are."

"But isn't that the point? I WANTED him to be motivated to fu-"

"NO! Not on my watch!" Kazuko raged on as she ranted on about the indecent woman, again.

Naruto just smiled at the interaction before he took notice of an odd occurrence. People were being divided about, as if someone was pushing them aside for whoever was coming. He could even hear the…sudden Japanese music he would hear at those tea shops and kabuki dramas.

"Who's that coming in over here?" Gaku asked as he tried to look above the crowd. I' can't see much from my view."

"I'd get on top of Naruto-kun to look, but-I-er…" Kazuko just trailed off there, her face turning red at the thought.

The said boy just waved it off as he grinned. "I know who it is. Was wondering if she was going to show up."

"Who is it then, Naruto?" Moro asked in turn.

Once the crowd had been divided enough for the others to see, Miyako snorted out, "Who invited HER?"

"I don't like where this is going either Miyako," Christiane nodded in agreement, a scowl now on her face.

And through the crowd out came one Furukawa Kokoro, all dressed in a slightly different kimono. She still hid her face like she had always done so, but her aura had changed slightly. Where there was arrogance, it had been lessened by quite a bit. it was as if she had been brought down to earth, and finally too.

"Greetings Naruto-dono. _O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu_," the greeted formerly, bow included.

"Thanks for coming Kokoro-chan," Naruto grinned. "But, not that I mind you coming to see me and all, is there a reason for the procession?"

"Tis nothing for you to worry about darling," Kokoro waved off. "I will say this again. _Domo arigatou_ for the help you have given me."

"It was no problem. I kinda started it anyway. Had to make up for it somehow," Naruto replied while he scratched his cheek.

"Uh…what are you two talking about?" Kazuko asked, suspicion laced in her voice.

"Nothing that really concerns you," Kokoro replied curtly.

Kazuko fumed a bit at the blatant insult, but then Yamato had figured it out soon. It had made sense now. "Wait, was that your doing?"

"Nani? What did Naru-koi do for her?" Miyako asked rudely.

"If you must know," Kokoro began snidely, "Naruto-dono here had helped clear up that hideous video footage of me during our class-wide duel. I have my eternal gratefulness towards him for his efforts in him maintaining my dignity."

"Yeah, she's right," Yamato nodded in turn. "I got a message about that, and just went with it. Even the Kawakami Gossip site didn't have it anymore. And I think you probably pulled some strings to get some work done through Youtube and the other sites, right Naruto?"

"Yeah. Got me there," Naruto replied with a nod. "Wasn't that hard really. Just had to talk to Karin-nee about it. I owe her a big favor now, but the deal was done."

"Hai. It is as Naruto-dono said," Kokoro smiled lightly. "And now, as part of my payment for his aid, I am here to give you a treasure that the Furukawa family has kept in our faults, until now."

"Uh…isn't that a bit…much Kokoro-chan? Wouldn't your family notice it missing?" Naruto asked warily.

Kokoro answered with a shake of her head in the negative. "_Iya._ Considering the fact that my family feels it a taint on their name, I feel that they won't miss it too bad. Plus, I think that you would find a better use for it."

She then beckoned forward one of her servants, who came forward with a large wooden box. It looked ancient for sure, and worn with overgrowth. But Naruto could easily see the faded sign on the top part of the box. How could he not, since it was the all familiar swirl insignia of a certain clan.

"This box was uncovered by an archeologist group that my family had hired at the time," Kokoro explained. "It was beneath the Furukawa compound, which begs the question of how it came to be there. Regardless, after it had been recovered from the earth, there had been many attempts to see the contents of the box. To my knowledge, not one attempt has bared fruit.

And so, my family had merely placed it in one of their family vaults to keep it safe, yet locked away due to its ghastly looks, yet unknowing cost. It's been there for the past 50 years. The reason why I feel it would be better in your hands is that I recognize the sign on the box as the one I've seen on your shirts, so, I merely assumed that this might be linked to you. Am I not correct?"

Naruto had listened to her very closely while inspecting the box. While had indeed not aged well, he couldn't really believe that whatever it was holding was still intact. And he didn't even know about how old the box was, let alone its contents, but it had surely predated many years ago. Naruto just HAD to know what lay inside.

"Well, I can tell you why it hasn't been opened. It requires something very specific," Naruto answered as he pressed his finger to his mouth.

"Like what exactly?" Christiane asked, thoroughly curious about the artifact.

"A bit of chakra, and a bit of my blood," was Naruto's reply as he bit his thumb. It was hard enough for blood to start flowing out of the small wound, but it was needed for the seal on the box. And then, with chakra being pumped into his hand, Naruto smears his blood across the Uzumaki swirl, and waits for anything to happen.

A few minutes passed until Naruto felt something move from within the box. And then, something clicked out of place. That was for surely whatever lock that was in the container being undone. But just as he was about to open the box, a thought came to him.

_This is something that I should see later on. Kami knows what kind of Uzumaki secrets are in here,_ Naruto told himself as he just closes the box, much to the disappointment of the onlookers.

HE then turned and grinned at the girl, earning him another blush. "Thank you, but I'm just gonne take a full look of this later on. Don't want any of my clan's secrets going out too soon and all."

Kokoro nodded in understanding. "Very well, but it is still I who should thank you, Naruto-dono. Maybe sometime we can join together for a small get together, just the two of us. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, just name the time and place," Naruto agreed brightly.

"Well then," Yamato called in, as he could see how certain females were ready to kill Kokoro. "Now that ALL of the gifts have been given, it's time for the main event!"

"Main event? The hell you talking about Yamato?" Naruto asked as he placed the box into a sealing scroll. Hey, it's good for a ninja to be prepared!

"Why, zhe cake of course Naruto-kun," Christiane answered brightly.

"Yeah, Yukie's the one who was in charge of it, and she's been DYING to know of what you're gonna think of it!" Miyako added, after she had shot a glare at the smug looking Kokoro.

"Hmmm~, cake you say? Why, I might just indulge in some pieces, if you wouldn't mind Naruto-dono?" Kokoro questioned while she batted her eyelashes. That of course had ended her with a demonic glare from the more jealous prone girls, which was most of the main ones as far as he was concerned, while Momoyo just smirked at her. It was always entertaining for her to watch those who try and flirt with her equal/love.

"Sure, I guess. Not like I can eat the who-HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT IN HERE?!" Naruto exclaimed while he points at the pretty large cake being pushed inside by a group of chefs.

Yukie, who by the way had smoke coming out of her ears due to her nervousness and what not, just somehow manage to say, "Ano-Naruto-kun, I-I-I had this made for you! I-I m-made it with l-l-LOTS OF LOVE! _Happī dai jū kyū tanjō bi, Naruto-kun!_"

Naruto merely stood up, breathing out an audible sigh of awe. "Sugoi! This thing's HUGE! I don't even WANNA know how long it took you and your fellow chefs to bake this!"

The girl cringes slightly at the memory of the process in turn. Due to her wanting to make a VERY good impression on her intended, she was fully prepared to put out her best into the cake. But to do that, she needed help, and lots of it. Sure, they were all very good chefs, and some of them were even her senpais at school, but during the process, she was sure that she had acted like that Gordon Ramsey person from the American TV stations.

She had hoped to only put that behind her, but much to her unknowing, a certain sister of hers had caught it ALL on tape. And she was for surely going to use it to her advantage later on.

The girl was then brought out of her minor flashback as she heard Naruto exclaim, "Kami, I'm only turning 19! Why did you make this cake HUGE?!"

"I-I-I only wanted Naruto-k-k-un to have the b-b-best-t-t," Yukie stuttered in reply. "I-I-I hope its not too much! I'm sorry about it!"

"Heh he. It's fine, don't worry about it. In fact, I think that this will even keep Momo-chan well-fed, considering her bottomless pit of a stomach and all," Naruto smiled in turn.

"I HEARD THAT!" Momoyo yelled back, with a tick mark adorning her face. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT LATER ON!"

"IF YA CAN TACH ME THAT IS!" Naruto retorted before turning to Yamato, who was now standing by his side. "So, what now?"

"It's your cake. We…actually didn't get this far into planning," Yamato shrugged.

"Lazy bastard," Naruto grumbled in good nature before he turned to his friends, family, and guests. "YOU ALL READY FOR SOME CAKE?!"

"YEAH!" was mostly the collective shouts from the audience, there were others, but they were drowned out by the masses.

"THEN LET'S SCREW THE SONG THEN, AND GET TO IT!" Naruto exclaimed before he went to cut a piece of the cake.

"Wait! Matte, matte!" someone screamed out, making Naruto turn to a random person he didn't know that was holding a camera, and an expensive one at that. The man could feel the irritation coming off of the blonde so he jumped into the explanation. "I-I was hired to have a picture taken throughout the party. This is one of the more specified events. So, if you wouldn't mind Kawakami-sama?

Naruto grunted in response, mostly due to the man using his formal name while he, Yamato, the Kazama family, plus some other friends had all grouped together for the picture. They had made sure that Naruto remained in the front and middle, as the photo WAS about him.

The said young man just grinned widely as he had figured, why the hell not? He would let it go, just this one time. After all, there was cake soon to be eaten. And most importantly, it was his best birthday, EVER! He would be sure to get a copy of the photo later on.

_**AN: *sigh* THERE! That is DONE! Ugh, you have NO idea how long it took me to write this WHOLE thing! I had merely planned with it doing the birthday thing, but I thought that the Kokoro episode of the anime version would be a good time place holding thing to do, so here ya go.**_

_**This time though, I added a LOT more depth to it than in the original episode. For one, I added the fact that there is much more to Kokoro than meets the eye, due to the things I had Naruto say about her and her family. This will lead to a future plot point in the story, which will lead to a possibility for Kokoro.**_

_**I also added in some extra parts, like that mini-omake-freak-out Miyako did when Naruto had shown his…equipment to Kokoro. While funny, it is something to take note of. There is also the possibility of Koyuki Sakakibara into the mix. From my findings in both anime, book, and the manga that I had recently discovered, Koyuki can be described as a…well, I would class her as a**_** dere-dere **_**to her friends and her **_**Kit-kun.**_** To others though, she is more of a kuudere, like in the manga version. This will be explored later on.**_

_**Now, in the next chapter, I will be going back to the main cast, while moving on with the plot. You will see just what Naruto had found in that 'mysterious box', along with his appointment with Ageha about many things, right before I go into the selected girl of the chapter. And also, yes, yes-yes-yes-YES, since it is NOW pass Naruto's birthday, I will be showing what Konoha's been up to. So, for the LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE STOP ASKING! God, it's annoying as FUCK! There is a REASON why I had the day progression SLOW, as you should have seen now. IT, WAS, A, BUILDUP.**_

_**And now that I seem to FINALLY get to it, PLEASE stop asking for it! And the same goes for my other stories. If I don't say anything about Konoha being involved in the story, then just assume that it ISN'T involved! It may be so, or it may NOT be so. That is the beauty of it! If any of you bakas ask about it, I will just completely ignore you. I'm not even going to bother talking about it anymore, unless it becomes an issue again later…MUCH later.**_

_***sigh* There, rant's over. I believe that I have gotten my point across here.**_

_**Now, as always, **__**please review on my performance. And if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, and/or compliments, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM about it. Until then, ja ne!**_

_**PS: remember what I said about those drafts and stuff? Well, there should be one or a few accompanied by this, so please, go give them a try, and give your best constructive criticism about it. Just know that they are only beginnings, and I will only add onto it whenever I get to it. That is all.**_


End file.
